The Guardian
by Grimm Fascinations
Summary: Two years after fire destroys everything that sixteen-year-old Nathan loved, he finally decides to end it all. Little does he know he caught the eye of a God. That God was none other than Arceus. He is then transported to the world of Pokemon in the continent known as Hyatia to fight for Arceus. When he wakes with nothing to live for until he meets Pokemon that changes everything.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello everybody! This is the prologue of a long series I have cued up revolving around adventures of Nathan. The prologue below is the byproduct of many failed attempts at finding a beginning that I liked. This prologue's purpose is to test out how people view my writing and where I need to improve, so don't be afraid to criticise. I am also open to any suggestions if you have any. I hope you enjoy and if you don't, tell me why.**

 **Discord Shit**

 **I have three separate Discord servers I would like you guys to join. If you are interested in airsoft, than you're in luck. I have a Discord server in need of people who are interested in playing airsoft. It doesn't matter if you're a beginner of a veteran, we are here so you can connect with people with the same interests. The second server is one created by Umi, or TM45 now. The server is geared to authors of Pokémon fics and their fans. I would highly recommend joining. The final server I have for you today is one geared towards writers and their followers. Any form of writing is ok, and we are here to help people, myself included, improve their writing fans. It is also ok if you don't like writing. It is a place for fans of an author's work as well. If any of you are interested, contact me on Discord at Grimm Fascinations#7412 or PM me.**

 **Warning this story will contain the following: Pokephilia, Gore, Violence, and Sex.**

* * *

Prologue: Pain

"No!" I screamed, fear coursing through my veins. Standing before me was the walking and talking corpses of my family, who had passed away in a house fire two years ago. I was standing in front of the burnt ruins of the place I called my home. The landscape around my house had changed drastically. Before the fire, it had been a beautiful location surrounded by forests and grasslands. Now it had been reduced to a hellscape. All the trees that had surrounded my house where now charred and hollow shells of their former selves. The grass had been completely burned away, leaving behind coal black dirt.

"Why didn't you save us?" My youngest sister, who was six, asked. Her entire body was disfigured and charred. Pieces of flesh hung limply from her body.

"Yeah, why didn't you save us?" My second sister, who was ten, agreed. She was no worse for wear than my other sister. She was horribly burnt and was missing part of her arm. The sight of both my sisters burnt and disfigured made me want to throw up and cry. Could I have saved them?

"Because I-I-I just couldn't! Please, you have to believe me! I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

"Liar! Coward! Betrayer!" They hissed in unison. "When we need you most, you abandoned us. We thought we could be proud of you, but as it turns out, you are nothing but a disappointment. A failure." Those words stung, more so than I had expected. As I kid I thought I was a hero. That I could be brave when put into these kinds of situations and come out on top, but as revealed here, I'm a coward who couldn't be someone's hero even if their life depended on it.

"I tried, but what was I supposed to do? I was petrified with fear and injured!" I tried to plea once again. My mother, father, and two sisters all had their eyes on me. They shook their heads and began to fade. "Wait!" I screamed, running at them. I got within two feet of them before being pushed back to my original position. When I looked back at them, they were gone. We had once been a happy family. Not a care in the world. But that fire had changed it all. I was the only survivor. Everyone else had not been so lucky. The firemen who first arrived at the scene would tell me that they had died painlessly, but I knew better. I had heard their screams of pain and terror as I escaped through my window. That year was supposed to be a happy, fun, and memorable year as I took the next big step in life. All of it was soured in a moment.

My eyes shot open as I screamed. I began to calm down once I had realized that it was a nightmare. I was in my apartment's bedroom in my twin sized bed. It was a luxurious apartment gifted to me by my school after the fire. I hated it the fact that I was showered with gifts after the fire. I didn't deserve any of this. I tried giving it all away, but nobody would have it. They all said that I needed it more than them.

I glanced over at my alarm clock, which read 1:45 a.m. I sighed, this nightmare had been a reoccurring thing ever since the fire. Every night I found that it got worse, so I was never prepared for what I saw and what I heard. The few friends that I had left just kept telling me that I was suffering from survivor's guilt, but I should've gotten over it. Right?

I no longer felt in the mood to sleep so I got up and dressed and left. As I was walking to my destination, someone ran full force into me. "What the fuck." I groaned as I picked myself up. I looked up to see who ran into me and it was none other than my best friend John. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie with the name of his high school in it. He wore the hoodie with pride even since he was accepted in eighth grade.

"Sorry man, I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble" he replied sheepishly. John was my friend ever since middle school when we led a "rebellion" against the popular kids. Our campaign was rather successful and ever since that event, we have been inseparable.

"John I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Judging by the look on his face he didn't believe me.

"You're such a shit liar. Just tell me what's up." He said, attempting to figure out my issue.

"John, get out of my way. I don't have time for this." I growled at him. He was surprised that I had taken an aggressive tone of voice with him. Trying to avoid more of his questions I pushed past him

"You don't have time for what? Where are you going?" He shouted from down the hallway. Realizing that I wasn't going to stop to converse with him, he decided to run after me.

After what seemed like an hour of running and dodging John, I finally reached my destination. The roof. The breeze outside was cool, signifying the end of summer and the beginning of fall. The sky was full of stars which surprised me. Usually, the sky wasn't as full of stars as it is now due to light pollution. It was the perfect night to end it all.

"Nathan," John said sternly. I froze at the use of my real name. After the fire, I used a false name that I made up. Few people today know my real name. "Don't do what I think you're going to do."

"Or what," I spat, "Are you going to have people shower me with gifts again, or are you going to take me to therapy again!" Two years of emotions and thoughts that were repressed finally coming out. "If you remember correctly therapy did nothing but make me worse!" John just stood there taking my verbal barrage directed at him and his solutions to my issues.

"Just stop and think Nathan! You're here for a reason!" John said, trying to appeal to my spiritual side.

"Do you think I care about fate! It screwed me over two years ago. Oh but I guess I should be grateful that fate decided to smile upon me that day!" I shouted, walking up to the edge of the roof.

"Don't do it. Please don't do it." John pleaded, but I wasn't listening. I closed my eyes and walked off the roof. It didn't even feel like I was falling. As I continued to descend, I thought more and more about what death would be like and how it would feel before it. The more I thought about the more I realized I just made a huge mistake. Soon I began panicking. Soon everything became distant. All my fears and pains felt so distant. In their place was a feeling of tranquility.

"Rest now my young guardian, for you have a long journey ahead of you." A voice boomed in my head. I then felt myself drift away and watched as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

Author's Note

Well, this is my first chapter. I'm going to keep this brief, but as I said in the prologue, if there are any issues feel free to tell me. If there are any errors, I apologize. This is the first major writing project I did outside of my academic life. I would also like to thank those who helped me in the prologue.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

I stood alone, surrounded by a sea of darkness. Watching my death replay repeatedly. I watched my body get mangled every time I hit the ground. Hearing John's screams of sorrow as he pleaded for me to get up. Why did I jump?

"Why did you jump, Nathan?" Someone whispered causing me to jump. I turned around only to come face to face with John. "You made me do this." He pointed to his head. A good part of his head was missing, no doubt from a bullet.

"John, your head!" I whispered. I was in awe, no beyond that. Had he taken his own life in response to my death? But my death happened only minutes ago... right?

 _Time Blurs in my realm._

"I failed Nathan. I let both you and myself down." He said. He took his own life. I didn't want that. I only wanted to set myself free.

 _Actions have consequences, foreseen or not_.

John then vanished. Guilt. Guilt was the only thing that could describe what I felt. This wasn't what I wanted.

"You think John was the only one affected." A voice with a feminine tone said. I turned my head toward the source of the voice and found John's girlfriend, Lucy. "He obsessed himself with you and your continued survival. So much so, he forgot that I existed." Her tone was nothing but condescending.

"And do you know what happened when you died? He went insane and killed himself. I understand what it feels like to lose everything you love with one foul swoop, and it's all thanks to you!"

My lip quivered, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"The best part of this whole situation was he left a note. Do you want to know what the note said?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. The words just kept getting stuck in my throat.

"Well, you know what, I don't care! Just like you stopped caring about us." Those words just made me feel even more guilty. Everything she said was true. I stopped caring about my friends. I am a selfish asshole and deserved to be treated like one.

Lucy cleared her throat, catching my attention.

"Dear Lucy,

I regret to inform you of my decision. I cannot live with myself anymore. I fail Nathan and somewhere down the line, I will do the same with you. Promise me something, Lucy, after my death, find someone who can take care of you better than I could and make sure they treat you like a queen. If they don't, tell them I will haunt their asses.

I will miss you,

Love John"

The guilt I felt deepened, giving rise to a new set of emotions. Sadness, Failure, and a feeling of numbness. This was all my fault. If I had thought before acting, I could've avoided this.

"I loved him Nathan and YOU took him from me. I hope you rot in Hell!" Lucy spat. She then vanished, just like John, leaving alone again. For the first time in my life, I had the cause of someone else's pain. I hope I do rot in Hell.

I curled up into a ball on the floor and cried. I cried until I emptied the churning ocean of emotions that I had kept locked away for so long. For what felt like hours I cried, alone on the floor. Finally, my tears exhausted themselves and I stood up. I turned back around expected to see the same scene of my death, but much to my dismay, it was gone. In its place was a glowing white door. I approached the door. I could hear the muffled sounds of talking and beeping. As I got closer, the door suddenly swung open and I was pulled into it.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air.

"He's waking! Grab the Healer and my clipboard." A man with a British accent ordered. I hissed in pain. My entire body felt like it was hit by a semi-truck.

"Hold still! You're aggravating your injuries." He shouted.

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"Why, you are in the biggest city in all of Hyatia!" He beamed with pride.

"Hyatia?" I asked.

"Yes, Hyatia. You know, the only country on the only continent in the world." He deadpanned. Where am I? I glanced around the room finding nothing of interest besides a painting with what looked like the Lochness Monster. What the Hell is this place, but more importantly, who the Hell is in the room with me?

"Um, excuse me, but you look rather confused?" My eyes flicked over to him. He looked like the average doctor you'd see at any medical center.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, how foolish of me, my name is Doctor Reinfield." He said, flustered.

"When I'm I going to be able to leave."

"When the Healer comes and-" He was cut off by a humanoid being. The humanoid snow white skin, green hair, and seemed to float. The most noticeable feature on it was the red crest that was on its chest.

The humanoid and Reinfield looked like they were having a silent conversation, which ended in Reinfield exited the room. With Reinfield gone the humanoid directed its attention at me. I felt some tingling feeling in my mind.

"Hello, my name is Rosanne. What's yours?" A feminine voice said in my head. Her voice was soft and comforting

"Did you just speak to me-"

"Throw your mind? Yes." She finished for me. My eyes widened. Before stood the being that almost looked human, could use telepathy to speak to me and could float. What kind of world did I end up in?

"You seem rather surprised about this revelation. Have you not seen a Gardevoir before?" She asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"What's a Gardevoir?" I asked, confused as hell. She looked surprised... very surprised.

"You mean to tell me that you have never seen my kind before?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Do you know what a Pokemon is?"

"A what?" She looked shocked. I then felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Dear Arceus! Where are you from?" She asked abruptly. Arceus?

"What in God's name is Arceus?" I asked. She just stared back at me, her mouth agape.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She replied. She then swiftly exited the room and slammed the door behind her. I could faintly hear the sound of arguing through the door. It sounded bad. After a few minutes, Rosanne and Reinfield burst into the room.

"Is this one of your sick jokes, Reinfield!" She shouted. I could still hear what she was saying, and I'm not sure she was aware of that.

"A joke? I take my job seriously! I would never play a joke while on duty." Reinfield said back. I just sat there listening to every insult they threw at each other. It reminded me a lot of my family. Rosanne then stormed out of the room. Reinfield followed mumbling something about Gardevoirs. What just happened?

This was dumb. I shouldn't be in a hospital, being treated, or if you can call that being treated, for something that I did to myself. If anything I deserved to die.

"Well, you did die. I just kept your soul from returning to your cycle." someone said. Alright, I'm getting fed up with these unknown people dropping bombshells on me.

"Who the fuck are you and why did you "save" me?" I demanded.

"Mind your tone when you are speaking to a God. My name is Arceus, you may have heard of me from your friend, Rossane. As for what I wanted, it is something that cannot be told within this short period of time. Let's just say you're my only hope for this world. I will heal your injuries and give you a new change of clothes, but beyond that, I am not going to be of much assistance. After that I want you to leave. The staff members will not put up a fight. And before you ask, yes I am speaking through a mental link."

"Wait, what do you mean I'm your only hope?" I asked. There was no response. Great! I was left with more questions than answers.

Seeing as there was no other option, I did what Arceus told me. I cautiously moved my leg to test if Arceus actually healed me and to my surprise, there was no pain. Without having to worry about pain, I jumped out of the hospital bed and got changed. Arceus gave me a new pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a black hoodie, and a pair of aviators.

I put up my hood and left. The hallway outside looked like it had seen better days. There were hospital gurneys and papers strewn about the hallway. The strangest thing about the hallway though was the clipboard set down neatly in front of the door to "my" room. Curious at what it said, I picked it up.

Patient ID:

Sex: Male

Age: 16-18

Skin Tone: White, Northern Hyatian

Iris Color: Hazel

Hair: Dark Brown

Name: Unknown

Place of Birth: Unknown

Occupation: Unknown

The rest was illegible due to a bunch of scribbles on the bottom. I tossed it aside. The idiots didn't even fill out the important information. I continued down the hallway and found the unconscious body of Reinfield stuck under a gurney. I smirked at the sight. I continued onward and for what seemed like an hour of getting lost I found the exit.

"Where do you think you're going," Rosanne growled.

"I'm getting out of here, Rossane."

"No, you're not!" I had to get out of the hospital and the only thing in my way was an angry Rosanne. The only thing that I could think of was run. So I did. I dashed out of the hospital exit, with Rosanne hot on my tail.

I quickly checked my surroundings looking for a possible way to lose the pissed Gardevoir. We were in an urban environment and it was raining. Which made running all the more hazardous for me since she could float.

I ran. I ran until I was sure she gave up. Even then I ran some more. Finally, I stopped and checked behind me and found no Rosanne, but that didn't mean I got away. I stood there and held my breath. After a minute of waiting, I confirmed that I had escaped Rosanne.

I quickly shuffled from my hiding place and found some shelter from the rain. After finding some, I leaned up against a way and closed my eyes.

Now that I time to think, my mind brought me back to that nightmare I had before waking up. Had that been true or was that just my own mind working against me to guilt me even further.

"Ya new to this community?" A man in ragged clothes said, breaking me from my thoughts. He looked to be in his 40s and was missing quite a few teeth.

"Piss off," I growled, just wanting to be alone. The man shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Just remember when you need help, the homeless community has your back!" He shouted from down the street. My eyes widened. I don't have anywhere to go in Hyatia. No family and no property which made me homeless and an orphan, which didn't really faze me because I was one before. I cursed under my breath. Why did I jump? I had everything one could ask for in a life. I'm an idiot.

For an hour I just listened to the sound of the bustling city and the soft patter of rain. Eventually, I fell asleep listening to them. Heres to my second chance.


	3. Chapter 2: Basilisk

Author's Notes

This is the second chapter of the Guardian, that I hope is free of error. If not, feel free to contact me and I will gladly change them. I also at some point want to implement songs into the story, so give me your opinion on that. I'm thinking it will be sometime after the Basilisk story line, but I might also add a song at the end of the chapter just to show what Nathan is feeling. I also want to address the length of the chapters. When I had starting typing the story, I figure that the chapters would be at least 5,000 words, but I was horribly wrong about that. At some point down the line I hope to increase the length of each chapter without a drop in quality. I know I'm asking for a lot, but if I could have someone who is willing to offer a hand read the drafts of my chapter before I post, I would be grateful. Also, I know the story has been meh, but I wish to approve and that will most likely happen over time. Without anymore to say, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Basilisk

It had been four months since I took my life and months since I had woken up in the hospital. In that short amount of time, I did everything in my power to familiarize myself with the world. What Reinfield said was true, Hyatia was the only country in the world, although I have heard theories of smaller island nations off the coast. The city I was in was named Varenfield City and was the largest city in the country. Hyatia was also politically unstable, one wrong policy could bring the country apart. I had also taken the time to learn about the wildlife and was surprised to find that there were none. Instead, there were pokemon. Intelligent, and in my opinion, magical. One of the most disturbing aspects of pokemon was the fact that they thought like humans, and as such, some became outlaws. But I was lucky, my second encounter with a pokemon was rather peaceful. It was a pidgey, who was the first living thing I could call a friend. Our first meeting was comedic gold. He woke me up as I slept, and I grateful because I was having a horrible nightmare, but me being me, I tried to scare him away. It didn't work, he just looked up at me, and with a straight face said "Wow, that's a really good scary face. I'm sure you could terrify some pokemon that live around here." After that, we became good friends, or if your feeling dramatic, partners in crime. He managed to bring a part of me back from the dead, which I considered quite the achievement. From that point on, I called him Ace, which he seemed to enjoy.

During the four-month period of learning, I had to look out for myself. So I turned to a life of thievery. After a lot of trial and error, I became pretty good at stealing. When Ace opted to join one of my heists, I only became better. He was my eyes and ears in the sky, and he did a pretty damn good job. One time, we botched a Heist and I got into a fight. Things became pretty hairy and just when I thought I was done for, Ace came to my rescue and evolved. I joined an underground fighting ring and improved my skills in hand-to-hand combat.

All of that led me to this moment. Today was the day Ace and I steal from one of the largest gangs in the city, the Red Dragons. In an hour, we are going to be in their warehouse taking from their supply and hopefully crippling their operations. No other gang managed to piss me off as bad as they have. After my first heist, they came and took everything I stole. The mere thought of getting my revenge got me excited! I never thought I'd say it again, but today is going to be a good day.

"Ace, get your ass over here, we have a heist to plan!" I shouted at Ace, who was currently flying above me.

"Wow, that's a really good scary face. I'm sure you could terrify some pokemon that live around here." He shouted back at me. I chuckled, it was kinda a tradition now for him to say that the first time I talk to him each day.

He landed next to me and I began going over the plan. "Alright, at twelve tonight, we are hitting the Red warehouse, which is where the Red Dragons keep all their goodies. Ace, I need you to scout ahead and warn me of any gang members. If there are none, stay in the air and keep watch. Warn me if anybody comes near the warehouse. In case you were wondering, Ace. My part is, just get in there, take everything that can fit in the duffle, and get out." Ace nodded. Everything was in place for tonight. All we need to do is get our gear and head out.

We spent the next hour getting the necessary gear and traveling to the warehouse. Ace flew ahead to scout. "There are two patrols scoping the area outside the warehouse and four guards inside." Ace whispered through my earpiece. Well, this is going to make it more complicated.

"Do you think you can cause a distraction?"

"Oh, I can do more than that." Ace whispered back. Soon after I heard a really loud crashing sound and the shouts of some very confused and angry guards.

"Both patrols should be by the back now. When we get back, I expect you to pay for a medal for me." I smirked.

"You thief!" I laughed.

"I learned from the best." He shot back.

With the guards focused on the back, I slipped through the front unnoticed. This was too easy, which should be relieving, but I felt worried. Like something was just about to go horribly wrong.

"You won't believe this, but the four guards inside just joined their brethren in the back. And to think you were worried about this being difficult." Ace said, much to my relief. If all guards left, then that meant they found something, but that didn't mean I should let my guard down.

I entered the room that contained what we were here for, and I wasn't disappointed. They had stacks of money lined up against the wall, way more than one duffle bag could carry. I'm amazed that a gang like the Red Dragons could get so much money. But then I noticed something. In the center of the room, there was I man. A man I recognized immediately. "Fang," I growled. Fang was part of the group that stole from me. He would've killed me if not from the timely intervention of the law enforcement, who thought they committed the heist. He was the only one that escaped.

"So it was a distraction. I do have to say I'm surprised. You and your friend are growing more resourceful," Fang turned around a smiled, showing off all his crooked and yellow teeth. "But that does not matter. I'm sure your here for the money and revenge," He held up his hands. "Well, I'm right here and I'm defenseless." He honestly believed that I was going to fall for that.

"As much as I would like to kick the everliving shit out of you, I have a gang to cripple." His smile turned into a frown.

"So be it. I gave you a chance to strike at me, but you insist on doing it the hard way."

He charged full speed at me. I pulled out my knife and dodged him at the last second causing him to lose his balance. "I see you took time to become better at fighting. Good" He said, before charging again. This time I didn't dodge and he knocked me over. I hit the ground with a thud and he snickered, "I didn't expect you to go down this easily. I'm disappointed now." He reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol. "I guess this is the end of your pitiful existence. So long my dearest frie-" He was cut off by Ace, who dived at him.

"Stupid flying rodent!" Fang spat as he tried swatting Ace away. Taking the chance I got back up again and threw a punch at him. It connected with the back of his head causing him to fall forward.

"Not so tough now are you," I growled.

Fang looked up at me and smiled, "I still have one trick up my sleeve."

"Watch out!" Ace screamed, but it was too late. A searing pain tore through my shoulder. He had shot me. I had forgotten he had the pistol and was now paying the price for it.

"Argh!" I screamed as I clutched my shoulder. Fang then delivered a nasty kick to my leg making me fall over.

"Nathan!" Ace shouted, dive bombing Fang again. Fang was prepared this time though. He took aim at Ace and then pulled the trigger. The shot impacted Ace right in the chest and I watched in horror as he fell out of the sky. Ace hit the ground with a crack and Fang smiled. He walked up to Ace and began kicking him. I've had enough. Fang has had his fun, but he's going to pay for his crimes. I slowly raised to my feet with my knife clutched tightly in my uninjured hand. I bit my lip in pain as my shoulder screamed for me to stop. I ran at Fang, shoulder screaming out in pain. He turned around and I raised my knife, ready to strike. He fired his gun at me again but missed. As I neared him, I closed my eyes expected to get shot, but it never came. When I opened my eyes again, Fang was laying on the ground with my knife sticking out of his throat. He tried speaking but all that came out was a sickening gurgle. I watched as the life drained out of his body in shock. I just killed somebody. I turned my attention to the body of my friend, and what I saw brought tears to my eye. His lifeless body lay in a pool of blood on the concrete floor of the warehouse. His legs were contorted and uncanny ways along with his wings. I fell to the floor next to Ace and began to weep. Once again I had been the cause of a friends death. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I cried. I couldn't get close to anyone again. I knew this much. I was always the cause of someone else's death. Then the wound in my shoulder began to grow more painful. Soon I passed out.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I quickly rose. I was in bed, but it wasn't mine. My shoulder was bandaged, but this wasn't a hospital either. The room I was in didn't look spacious. In fact, it felt like the walls were pushing down on me. The room also had an old abandoned feel to it. Where was I?

The door to my room open, and in slithered a green serpent I recognized as a serperior. "I'm glad you woke. I was beginning to think the healers slacked off with you." The serperior spoke. Based off of the tone of voice, I'd say it was a she.

"Where am I?" I asked. She smiled, "You are currently in the headquarters. of the PLE." She beamed with pride.

"PLE?"

"Pokemon Liberation Effort. We work to rid the world of those that abuse pokemon. I understand that you recently took out the V.I.P of the Red Dragons?"

I grimaced, not at the question, but at the painful memories. "Yeah, I did, after he killed my friend," I spoke, my voice devoid of emotion.

The serperior looked at with empathy. "I understand how you feel. Fang took my parents when I was a hatchling. I've been looking to take revenge on him since, but it looks like you beat me to it. But enough about me. I've come with an opportunity. Since the Red Dragons took the life of your friend, the PLE thought you would like to take everything they have." She said. The really peaked my interest. They were giving me a chance to avenge the death of Ace. Fang wasn't enough and people who sympathize with me could be helpful. I made up my mind.

"I'll join, but before you go, what's your name?"

The serperior smiled, "My name is Basilisk, and I will be your leader for your time with us." I didn't smile back. Her smile wavered. "Ya know you can show a little kindness. Especially to your new leader."

"You don't know half the shit I've been through, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not all sunshine flowing out of my ass," I growled.

Basilisk glared daggers at me. "Fine! Heres your change of clothes and meet me in the briefing room." She said she storming out of the room. She was mad, but I didn't care, not anymore. I was still mourning and she thought I'd be so happy right now.

I got out of bed and got changed into the clothes provided, my shoulder throbbing with every move I made. It wasn't different from what I had been given at the hospital from when I first woke up. The only difference was the serpent logo that snaked down the front. I walked out of my room into a hallway full of activity. There was a mix of both human and pokemon making their way to different parts of the building, or at least I think this is a building. It just occurred to me, where was the briefing room?

* * *

After 15 minutes of asking for where the briefing room was, I finally made it. Basilisk was still mad at me, but she introduced me to the rest of the squad. There is a human male named Richard, and a female named Charlotte. There are also three pokemon, a blaziken named female Hailfire, A female grovyle named Ghost, and a gallade named Steel. They were not receptive to me joining them, I think Basilisk was beginning to regret. They were the best squad in the PLE and were nicknamed Titan for their monumental achievements. But they did warm up to me after Basilisk revealed that I had killed Fang. It seems everyone on Titan had a bone to pick with him.

"Attention!" Basilisk snapped, "In four hours we are going to get rid of the main source of income for the Red Dragons. His name is Robert Disk. You may know him from his work with the city's mayor. He has managed to keep his power because of the Red Dragons and has been funneling money to them to make sure they keep up the good work. At 2:30 this morning, we are going to enter his house and get rid of him. There shouldn't be anyone at his estate that you'd have to worry about. I recommend sleep before we go. Any questions?" Basilisk glanced around the room. "No? Then get your asses your quarters and bring the newbie with you. Dismissed!"

Everyone began filing out of the room. Everyone except me. I was deep in thought about how crummy my life is. Basilisk noticed this and sighed. "What is it that your thinking about?" She asked with disdain. She was obviously thinking about our last conversation.

"Just thinking about how crap my life is. Nothing I want to talk about with you." Her face contorted into that of a snarl.

"Listen here, bud, I am your squad commander and I demand respect. You cannot talk to me this way in front of the others. Do you understand me?" She barked. She was getting me angry. Very angry.

"I'd be happy to show you the respect you deserve, but I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be anybody's friend again. Why? Because everyone that I begin to hold dear is taken away from me because of me. So listen here you slimy snake. I do not need you getting angry because you want me to feel happy because in all honesty, I'm not and I doubt I'd ever been happy again." I yelled. She looked shocked. She wasn't expecting my outburst.

"I-I-I'll take you to your quarters." She said barely above a whisper. She led me out of the room and back into the crowded and busy hallway. People and pokemon alike moved out of the way once they saw who was trying to push past them. I guess Basilisk has a reputation. We entered another door that led to a more empty and quiet hallway. "This is the Titan's quarters. The room at the end of the hall is where you'll be sleeping." She said before quickly retreated to her quarters. Huh. Entering my quarters, I immediately noticed the fact that it looked like the room I was healed in. Do I these rooms look the same? I lay down on the bed and tried to get some sleep, but I refused to. I didn't want to face the horrors my mind whipped up tonight. For the rest of the night, I stared up at the ceiling.

The wake-up call came and I made my way back to the briefing room. Basilisk was the only other soul there. She looked surprised. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"I didn't sleep, but it won't affect my quality on the job," I answered. She simply nodded and we spent the rest of the time waiting for the others in silence. Slowly the others began filtering in. Once we all here Basilisk began to tell us about the steps of tonight.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin. In a few moments, we will leave our compound and head for the disk estate. I want each pokemon member with a human to hold the illusion that you are a group of trainers. After you get paired up head over to the estate. From here, it should take no longer than five minutes. Once you get there, pick two people to stand guard, the others will infiltrate the house. Once Disk is dead, retreat back to the compound. Am I clear?" There was a chorus of yes ma'am. It was surprising me how close to the military this place was run.

After the briefing, I was partnered up with Ghost. She was very... displeased with me. We then made our way out of the compound, which was surprisingly large, based on the size of the rooms. It was pitch black outside and I could barely see two inches from my face. This area of the city was devoid of all light and didn't even have the occasional car. I didn't recognize the part of the city we were in. Maybe it was the darkness, but I thought I've gone everywhere here.

When the team realized that I couldn't see, Ghost was volunteered to lead me to Disk's house. The five-minute walk there was torture. I could barely see and Ghost kept muttering insults at me each time I would trip over something. Once we arrived at Disk's house, we discussed who would take what role in the plan. I had no say because I was a "newbie" and was given the role of patrolling the perimeter with Ghost while everyone else went inside. Ghost was furious, and to be frank, I was pissed too.

"It's because of you I'm stuck out here doing the job of a newbie." Ghost hissed.

"Look, you guys didn't give me a say in what I got to do. If I had any say in it, we'd be the ones killing Disk." I shot back. Ghost wasn't pleased with my response and muttered curses at me.

After a minute of doing nothing but walking, we were contacted by the group inside, more specifically, Hellfire. "Titan 1-3. We have an issue. Disk is not alone and has kids in the house."

"Just kill him. The police can deal with the kids later!" Ghost barked. If there was one thing Ghost and I could agree on, it was this.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this. Neither does the rest of the team." Hellfire responded. Oh for the love of Arceus.

"Fine, two of you come out and replace me and the newbie." Ghost growled. She then looked at me, "Looks like it's our lucky day."

Once Hellfire and Richard were out of the house, We entered. The house was full of super expensive things and looked really nice. Too bad that the place was occupied by this scum.

Steel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Charlotte waiting for us. We brushed past them and crept up the stairs. The door to Disk's room was left ajar. Ghost pushed it cautiously and we both entered. Disk was in a king size bed with two children. Ghost froze in place. "Why didn't you warn me that they were in the room with me!" Ghost whispered furiously. Seems like Ghost doesn't want to do it either, which left one person.

"I'll do it," I said. Ghost turned around a looked me in shock. I extended my hand to take the handgun we were given to do the dirty deed with. Without a word, she handed me the gun and waited for me to pull the trigger. I took aim at Disk. The rest may have been too worried about what would happen to the kids, but I didn't care. Disk was responsible for funding the people who took my only friend out of the world and even though he wasn't there, he was going to pay for it. Dearly. I squeezed the trigger resulting in Disk's brains being splattered all over the headboard. The sound of the gun had also awoken the kids who stared back at me in fear. We had to go. We all quickly raced back to the compound. Not a word was spoken on the way back. I'm sure they were surprised that the newbie had been the one who pulled the trigger. When he entered the compound, Basilisk was waiting by the entrance. She seemed just as surprised as everyone else.

"I think I have a nickname for you newbie," Ghost finally said, breaking the icy silence. "Ice."


	4. Chapter 3: The Blood War Begins

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello everybody! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I have one thing to say before you begin reading. For the sake of understanding what it's like to be under fire in a combat situation, I have begun to play airsoft and I am also considering joining the National Guard for training and to better understand the military. Additionally, if you have any questions, it doesn't matter if it has to do with the story or me, feel free to PM me.**

 **Wow, instead of uploading this chapter, I uploaded chapter two! Thanks Xicharu for the help**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Blood War Begins

Ice. That was a name that fits me well. The hours after our visit to Disk's residence had an atmosphere of guilt and sorrow. My teammates were guilty of the trauma that I had given the children. Everyone was guilty except me. I would've done the same thing again. He was scum that needed to be removed from the earth, or at least I told myself that to make me feel better. Those kids are going to grow up just like me. Their father is going to be just like me as well all because of my anger. I grew sick the more I thought about the way I had killed him. His brain was splattered on the headboard and on the kids sleeping next to him. Blood had splattered all over Ghost and I and I still had his blood all over me. When we came back Basilisk was there to greet and she was shocked when she heard that I had been the one who killed him. She was shocked even more by my appearance. She had said that the blood the blood that covered me made me look all the more terrifying. When we got back to our quarters, everyone dispersed into their rooms. It was 4:00 a.m. now and I was contemplating taking my own life. In my hand, I tightly held the handle of my knife. All the pain that I had to endure was worthless. I had thought that Ace was my gift from Arceus, but I was wrong. He was just another way to break me again and for what. This was the second time in my life that a god had abandoned me and I've had enough of it. Tears began to flow down my checks the more I thought about Arceus. I clenched my fists and looked up at the ceiling. "You said I was your only hope. I don't believe your bullshit anymore. You abandoned me just like he did and for what! Am I just a toy that can be broken and replaced? Why did you give hope and then just steal it away from me!" I said barely above a whisper.

"I have not abandoned you like your other god. I have just been busy," A white ball materialized right before my eyes. "Come, let us discuss this in a more private location." The ball, that I'm guessing is Arceus, floated into my chest causing me to blackout. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of a long patch of land the was dotted with pillars and surrounded by nothing. At the end was the large bipedal creature I recognized as Arceus.

"Come to me, Guardian. It seems that you have lost your way." Arceus coaxed. The god's voice switched between feminine and masculine tones of voice. My amazement was largely overshadowed by the fury I felt.

"Lost my way! You fucking had my only friend killed!" I yelled across from the other side of the patch. Arceus wasn't fazed by my outburst. Instead, she/he looked down in what seemed like guilt

"I do not have any control over things I did not make. Many years ago when this world was young, I created pokemon and the landmasses they live on, but something was missing. They did not create civilizations like your kind, instead, they lived in isolation, almost never coming in contact with each other. Trying to get them to come together I created what you know as the legendary pokemon. I gave them unique abilities to try to unite them, but my efforts were in vain. Because they were so dispersed, the legendaries had trouble locating them. At the same time, your god was trying to find the perfect beings to rule over his world. After years of trial and error, he made your species. After many failed attempts at fitting your kind with his other creations, he realized he needed something else. We both found each other after we called out for help. I gave him the blueprints for my own creatures and he gave me humanity. I was a young fool at the time who didn't add their own touch to another's creation. When I placed your kind on my earth, I realized my mistake. I had no control over you. In the end, my plan worked, but some members of your species have angered me. I almost destroyed humanity, but one human changed my mind. Once again such a time when a hero is needed is coming up. You are the guardian of humanity and are the other thing that is stopping me from destroying your kind. I beg you to not go through with your plan. It would mean ruin for my world."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked. Arceus's eyes began to glow and I felt a sudden pain in my head. Images of exactly what he/she said flashed through my mind.

"Even I can not alter the memories of the earth." All my anger subsided. If he/she cared enough to stop me from ending my own life once again, then he/she must really care about me.

"Why me? I'm wasn't even born here. You're a god who reigns over vast lands full of millions of souls. One of them had to be better than me." Arceus looked me right in the eye and chuckled.

"I did search my own realm and found that no one fit what I was looking for. As a last resort, I turned to your god. He let me search his world and I found you. Deep down inside you have something the no one else had. Something that you must discover yourself." He/she responded.

Arceus chuckled about something again. "I can read your thoughts and you can stop saying he/she. I am what you view me. I am a mother to some and a father to others. The question is what do you view me as?" Without a doubt, I viewed Arceus as a mother. "Than you view me as a mother," She said, reading my mind again. "Now that I have discussed what I wished with you, you may now return back to Hyatia. Now that I will be watching your every move and good luck with your future endeavors."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was back in my quarters. I still had my knife clenched tightly in my hand. The thought of taking my own life and dooming millions of innocent souls made me feel guilty. It made me think about home again. I doomed lives by killing myself and I refuse to do it again. I threw my knife at the wall opposite of my bed. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a clink. Satisfied and put my head down on my pillow and let sleep whisk me away.

I woke up to a knock on my quarter doors. "Ice, get up. You have an assignment." Basilisk shouted from the other side. With a groan, I got out of bed and shook off the last veils of sleep that still had a hold of me. I walked over to where I threw my knife, picked it up, and put it into my pocket. "Ice!" Basilisk shouted again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted in annoyance. She just wouldn't leave me alone. I opened the door and was greeted by the shocked face of Basilisk. She used a vine to point at my face and with an expression of horror, she said: "Your face! It's covered in blood!" Looks like I forgot to wipe Disk's blood off my face.

"It's Disk's blood," I replied simply. "Can I have something to wipe it off with?" Without a word, Basilisk went into her quarters and returned with a wet rag. With it, I wiped my face off. After I was down the rag was dyed red. I was surprised by the amount of blood I had on my face.

Regaining her composure Basilisk filled me in on my assignment. Due to my initiative during the assassination of Disk, I was assigned to be in charge of the infiltrators for an upcoming raid against a Red Dragon's Lair, which was the name for their underground locations.

"Look, I tried to get them to send someone else, but they wouldn't have it. Our leadership is very stubborn when it comes to these kind of decisions." She said trying to apologize. I wasn't having and went to find the other infiltrators.

After a long trek across the facility, I found the others. There were five in total and all of them were humans and looked very nervous. Some of them were shuddering as they thought about the upcoming mission. I wasn't though. I didn't feel a shred of fear. Instead, it was all anger.

After minutes of waiting, a male human climbed on top of a pair of boxes and cleared his throat. "As all of you may now, in five minutes, you are going to infiltrate a Red Dragon's Lair. You are responsible for setting things up for the main assault. You need to give us intel on the interior and sabotage things that could hamper the progress of the assault. You also have secondary objectives. If you can, free any innocent pokemon and people without raising suspicion. In order to get into the Lair, you must give a password, or pay, luckily, we have the password. The dragon will spread its wings." With that, we were on our way to the Lair. As we left we were given an earpiece to put on once we got outside and a wired microphone with the added bonus of a credit card. It didn't take long to reach the old and decrepit looking Lair. Standing in front of the entrance was a Red Dragons Guard. He was armed with a pistol and had a lot of mean looking scars. He grunted at us as we approached.

"We all have come the view and possible test some of the products you have here," I said, much to the surprise of my comrades. This wasn't the first time I got into a Lair.

"What's the password?" He grunted.

"The dragon will spread its wings." The grunt gave us a smile.

"Enjoy your time." With a nod, we walked into the Lair. It was in no way pretty. The walls had posters that advocated the Red Dragons and were cracked. The floor was covered with various substances that I do not want go into. The aroma the place had was disgusting. It was the smell of sex and blood with a mix of drugs all combined into one. It was not pleasant and somebody behind me gagged.

"Suck it up." One of my teammates snapped.

"I'm sorry, but this is the most unpleasant thing I've ever smelled." He whined. Deciding I should break up the banter, I turned around and caught there attention.

"We're here. Put your earpieces in and spread out. Find things that could help our assault. Your secondary objective still stands, do your best to free anybody who is imprisoned." I whispered. Everybody went their own way.

"Before you encounter anything that has to do with money, you have all been given credit cards wired to Disk's bank account. Use that and go crazy." Someone said over the earpiece. Well, now I know the earpiece works.

Going my own way, I passed by a group of people who were very drunk. "Did yyyou heeeeaarr what hhhapppenned to Faaaaaaang." One said. Her speech was horribly slurred and drawn out, but taking about Fang interested me.

"No, I didn't." Another said. He sounded semi-sober this time. The very drunk lady gave him a smile.

"Heeee waaaass killllled byyyy ttthhhee P-P-PLE. Toddaaaay Theeerre hhaaaavvviiing aa fffiiiggght ussing pppprisoners." She said. The other guy looked shocked. That was all I needed to hear. I walked out of earshot of anyone and reported my findings to the assault team CO. He congratulated me on my findings and relayed it to the rest of the team.

I continued on my way and found the entrance to the so-called marketplace. The marketplace was used to sell illegal wares and pokemon that have no use. I approached one of the vendors who was selling drugs and asked if he knew where the pokemon were being sold. He looked disappointed at first but pointed me in the direction of the pokemon. The pokemon vendor had recently gotten his own room due to being important to the Red Dragons. I entered the room and a short, balding man greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop. If you have any questions feel free to come and ask me." The vendor greeted. I ignored his greetings and looked at his selection. The pokemon were caged with just enough space to drink and eat. As I passed rows of full cages, I noticed something was missing. From the cages, I was getting seductive looks and ones of desperation, not the hard glare of the fighters.

"I have a question. Where are the fighters?" I asked.

The vendor clasped his hands together and said, "Ah, I sold to a man from another organization. He bought all the fighters I'm afraid." How the hell could one man buy all those pokemon?

"Who?"

"I couldn't tell, but I think he was part of a militaristic organization." Interesting.

I continued to look over the pokemon. Their prices ranged from a measly one hundred dollars to over ten thousand. I hope Disk has enough money for this, but I could always get rid of the problem. My eyes stopped on a cage holding a lone Zorua. It was quivering in fear and was pushed back as far as it could go in its cage. She had slate-gray fur that was dotted with red and black accents with the iconic red and gray tuft of hair on the top of her head. The most captivating part of her was her violet eyes. That was something that wasn't common with the Zorua species.

"You don't want that one. She's the weakest piece of garbage you'll ever meet. She's planned to be used as food for the champions down at the arena." I clenched my fists in anger.

"How much does she cost," I growled.

"Don't you dare take the tone with me. With a snap of my fingers, I'll have your entire family enslaved." He snapped back. I smiled and turned to face him.

I laughed which only served to make him angrier. "Do you think I'm afraid of a vendor who's working with the Red Dragons only because they lost their main source of income." I wheezed, making the vendor fume.

"I GAVE YOU FARE WARNING, BUT YOU INSIST ON DOING IT YOUR WAY!" He roared. Ignoring the fact that the other vendors probably heard that, I got into a defensive stance. I easily sidestepped him causing him to fly into a cage. He shouted in pain and fell backward. I walked over to him and stomped on his face knocking him out.

I smirked, "That was easy," I turned my attention back towards the pokemon who were watching in shock. "Right, to find the keys to let them out." For the next minute, I combed the room looking for the key, only to be told by a very timid Charmander that it was on the vendor's body. I picked up the keys and got straight to work on unlocking the cages. I guess I started on the side that was trained for sex because everytime I freed one, they offered to give me a "reward". I had to threaten a Gardevoir because she overstepped her boundaries. Then I moved on to the reject side. It was sickening to see these pokemon called rejects simply because they couldn't or refused to do what their trainers wanted. These abandoned pokemon were much better at showing their thanks. Instead of offering to have sex they showed gratitude. I reached the Zorua, who seemed to have calmed. I unlocked her cage and she hopped out.

"Thanks, human." She said. I looked at her in surprise. I expected her to be way more scared and nervous when dealing with me.

"You're welcome, and the name's Ice." She smirked.

"Using code names are we? Let me guess... you're from the PLE." Damn. She's pretty good.

"Bingo." I laughed. For the first time since Ace's death, I laughed.

"Well, since I know that the PLE is trying to destroy the Red Dragons, I want to help." My laughter immediately ceased.

"Why?"

"Because they took my family and friends from me. I want to return the favor." She growled. My face fell into a frown. Standing before me, was a person who had been through the same pain as me.

"I understand how you feel. They killed me, friend." I said, avoiding the details regarding Ace's demise.

She looked me dead in the eye and pleaded, "Then you now that I must be part of their end. Please" I agree with her, but what could she do right now besides get herself killed.

Putting my hand up to my earpiece, I called command. "This is Ice calling out to command. I have liberated a room full of pokemon and one is requesting that she join us."

"What species is she?" The commander asked.

"She's a Zorua" I heard chatter distant chatter coming from the other end.

"She's been cleared to join. Just be cautious now that you have a pokemon following you around."

I looked down at her and smiled. "You've been cleared to join," I thought for a moment. I'm sure she doesn't want to be called Zorua for the rest of her time with us, but what should her name be. Shadow, no, Mistic, no, Mystery, no, then I glanced down at her. Looking into her eyes I found her name. "Do you have a name?" I asked. She shook her head and I smiled in response. "Well, in that case, I have a name. How would you like to be called Violet."

"I would love to be called Violet." She smiled. For the first time in a while, I found myself growing happy again. Here I was thinking I'd never become friends with someone and yet Violet was doing just that.

"So, Violet, how did you hear of the PLE?" I asked.

"That vendor wouldn't shut his mouth. He constantly talked about how he was a firm supporter of the Red Dragons and how they would bring the end of the PLE. It was really annoying." She said. I laughed at the thought. He doesn't know about the rude awakening that the Red Dragons are about to get. "So, what is your plan for the other pokemon." She asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at the crowd of pokemon that stood before me. They all looked at me anxiously awaiting my response. They could be helpful when dealing with opposition, but I can't leave them. The chances of someone stumbling upon them freed and the vendor unconscious could blow our cover.

"How many of you would like to help fight the Red Dragons," I asked. The majority of pokemon raised their hands, paws, and claws. "How many don't," A small percentage raised their hands, paws, and claws this time. "Alright, for those that want to fight, hold on a second." I put my finger back up to my ear and proceeded to contact the rest of the team. "Are you guys ready. I have a team full of very antsy pokemon who want to help us and I can't leave them."

"Yeah, I'm ready" One responded.

"As am I." Another said.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just paid their quarters a visit. They are in no way prepared for a raid." Another said.

"Ready." The last said.

"I'll contact command. Command, we're ready for the assault." I said.

"Alright, we're on our way. ETA three minutes." The commander responded. Shortly after the call, there was a rumble that came from the from deeper inside the Lair.

"Holy shit! What was that" Violet shouted. That was a quick three minutes. Alarms began to blare and the group of pokemon began looking at me uneasily.

The intercom squeaked to life, "WARNING, THERE ARE UNIDENTIFIED INVADERS WITHIN THE LAIR. ALL STAFF MEMBERS TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS!" I don't think that's the PLE.

* * *

(Play "Wars" by Hurt)

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **So I've decided to add this author's notes because I want to talk to you readers about the chapter after you've read it. Also I imagine the song being play from the view of Arceus. With that out of the way, how did you like it. I've introduced the second** **protagonist and future lover of Nathan.** **I also want to say sorry if there was a quality drop at the end. My sister called thirty minutes before I finished the end and said that some asshole** **harassed her while she was riding her bike. Suffice to say, I was pissed. Also, I have a story regarding The Guardian. When I first planned out the story, Nathan was supposed to die when a disease killed him in a forest after the fire. The hospital part would've still happened, but instead of becoming homeless, he was sent to an orphanage where he spent the next year of his life. He was then adopted by one of the political candidates for the upcoming Hyatian presidential race. Nathan hated it there and within five months he ran away. Before he left he took a pokeball that his stepfather had from when he was a teenager. In the ball was Violet, who was originally going to be named Shadow. She got the name when she walked in the shadow of a tree and completely blended in. So that's how the beginning of the story was supposed to go.**

 **In the next chapter, I plan on hinting at the main antagonist of the story, so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fallen Knight

Author's Notes

 **Okay, let me address something before I begin. With it's length, this should've been part of chapter 3, but when I had typed everything, I cut a lot of it out. Another thing that I need are more reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding needy right now, but I need to make sure that you guys are enjoying the story and like the direction in which it is going. I also need a human proofreader who I can send my work to before it is published because the free Grammarly does a terrible job at telling me what the issue is with my writing and because I have the free version it always things I'm writing a paper for school. It really is getting on my nerves. If you are interested in proofreading please PM me. Also PM or leave a review me if you have any questions or suggestions for the story. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains blood and gore. This is how most of the future scenes of conflict are going to look like.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fallen Knight

"Violet, that's not the PLE. As your first assignment, I want you to get everyone out of here. Once your out, wait for the PLE to arrive." I ordered.

"But I want to stay and help!" Violet whined.

"We don't have time for this. Do you want to help me? Get everybody out of here and wait for the PLE. Nobody else needs to die because of me." I said, muttering the last part.

"You can't possibly fight whoever is blowing up half the place. You're going to need some help." She argued.

"I will not fight them, I'm just going to get my team," I said. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you're the only person who has been kind since I was a pup." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm not going to die, Violet," I said. "For your sake and mine. Now go. Get everyone to safety."

She sniffled then nodded. I waited for everyone to file out of the room before I went on my way. The marketplace that was full of vendors and kiosks were now empty. Smoke leaked from a staircase the lead to the arena. I stepped beyond the abandoned stalls and descended the stairs.

"Hel...is the...yone...eft." One of my squadmates said, his voice broken by static.

"Yes, I'm still here. Where are you?" I asked.

"Ic...et...ut...re!" He shouted, his voice carrying a sense of urgency.

"I'm not leaving you behind. Where are you?" I asked again. There was no reply.

I reached the end of the staircase and punched the wall in defeat. "Dammit!" I screamed. There was another death on my hands. I continued to strike the wall until it bloodied my fingers. Decided I should wast no more time, I journeyed on looking for any signs of my team.

I entered the arena and found absolute carnage. Fires burned freely in and around the stadium and bodies were scattered about everywhere. Among the corpses was one of my teammates. She was laying in a pool of blood and had deep gashed that were all over her body. The explosion didn't kill her. Like almost everyone else in this room, she got killed by a person.

I paced throughout the arena, examining the remains for something that could point me in the direction of the killer. The brutality of the killer was shocking. Many of the corpses were missing limbs and had their guts spilled on the floor. Their faces had a permanent look of fear. They didn't know what was happening. If I had anything in my stomach, it would undoubtedly be on the floor.

I exited the room. In the hallway connecting to the arena was more bodies. They once belonged to Red Dragons thugs. They were no better than those in the stadium. I guess they were the force that responded to the intruders. I picked up the pistol that was in the severed hand of one of the thugs.

Continuing onwards, I found a door that was left ajar. On the door was a sign that read Arena Cages. I pushed the door open and cautiously entered. The room was a long hallway that held cages. From down the corridor, I heard whimpering. A survivor! Quickly, I sprang into a sprint. As I neared the source of the whimpering, I caught a deep and almost mechanical sounding voice.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this to guarantee the survival of humanity. You see, your kind is the source of the problem. If not for you, human society would be safe from the constant threat of annihilation." Said a man who wore jet black armor to a Braxian below him. On his back, he had two katana looking blades and a rifle. In a holster on his leg, he had a pistol. Whoever this guy was he packed a punch.

"Please don't hurt me!" The Braxian cried. The man pulled out one of his katanas.

"This hurts me just as much as it does you." He said, raising his blade to strike. Without even thinking, I leaped forward and tackled the guy. We both fell to the ground with a thud. He pushed me off him, and we both got up. He had a helmet that completely covered his face. In the place of his eyes was a single glowing red light.

"You have the light," He said in a surprised tone. "I did not think it would find another champion."

"Who the hell are you," I growled. "And why do you want to harm the Braxian?"

"I'm surprised Arceus didn't tell you. I was its voice within humanity for over three centuries. I was the one who calmed it before it destroyed humanity. It made me its voice, and I fought for it. Now it grows angry again, and I understand the source of the issue. My new leader made it clear to me." He explained. New leader? What idiot would betray a god?

"Are you a fucking idiot! Who would betray a god."

"So it would seem it brainwashed you. How unfortunate. I thought I would have a chance to bring you to the light."

He pulled both his katanas and charged at me. Something within my mind clicked, and I sidestepped him, but his blade nicked the side of my face. He whipped around and with laughed.

"Been way to long since I had a challenge." He said. This guy was insane! I kept dodging his onslaught and waited for the perfect moment to strike. He tired himself out, and I pulled out the pistol from earlier. I unloaded the entire clip into his armor, but all the shots ricocheted of off him.

"The thugs here learned the hard way as well."

He slowly approached me, and in desperation, I threw the pistol at him. It bounced harmlessly off him. He bellowed with laughter. "Not so confident when you realize the fight you picked is hopeless."

"I'm not done yet, King Arthur!" I yelled, hoping to convince myself more than him.

"Oh? And what could you have left that you haven't exhausted yet?"

"There's the Braxian from earlier."

Right on cue, a beam of psychic energy came from the cage, and the knight slammed into the wall dropping both his katanas. The blast of psychic energy ended and he fell to his knees.

"Get out of here," I told the Braxian who looked at me in surprise. "He's going to kill you too if you don't leave." The Braxian nodded and scampered away.

"How heroic of you to save the Braxian," He rose to his feet. "That proves you put pokemon in first. For that, you must die." He picked up on of his katanas and slowly walked towards me. Out of desperation, I charged at him hoping to catch him by surprise, and I was successful. I managed to wrestle the blade out of his hand.

"You're getting desperate and bold, good," He then punched me in the face. "But I don't need a sword to end you." His blows kept connecting with my jaw and stomach I had no time to react between his hits. He ceased his assault after I became a bloody pulp.

"In all my years I have never come across an enemy I couldn't slay. You are no exception. But I did enjoy the fight, and because of it, I will grant you a warriors death." He said, grasping my cheeks forcing me to look at him. In response, I spit blood on his helmet.

"Fuck you!" I growled, showing off my blood stained teeth. He wiped the blood from his helmet and kicked me over.

"Even when you know you are defeated, you continue to fight. That is something I admire." He retrieved both his katanas and stood over me. He raised both his blade and brought them down on my gut. They sliced through my flesh as if they were butter. He pulled both swords out and then stood over my head.

"I didn't have to end this way, but you chose your side." He said before bringing his boot down on my face.

* * *

(Violet POV)

"Where's the PLE?" I muttered to myself. It had been over three minutes since I had last seen Ice. He should've come out by now. Suddenly, a Braxian brust through the enterance of the Lair.

"There's someone down there who needs our help!" He said frantically.

"Who needs our help?" I asked, praying to Arceus that it wasn't Ice.

"There was a human male who was tall and had dark brown hair that took on this insane knight looking guy alone!"

The color from my face drained. Screw the PLE! My friend needed help now!

"Take me to him." I said, attempting to contain my emotions.

"But what about what your friend said." A Gardevoir asked.

"He's in trouble and needs our help right now! When the PLE arrives, tell them that we are inside the Lair."

I followed the Braxian into the Lair. We passed the marketplace from earlier and down a flight of stairs. The area downstairs was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Blood was smeared all over the walls along with the bodies that were left all over the place. I could feel myself becoming sick.

"Do not worry he's not far away." He said.

"I never asked you before, but what's your name?" I asked.

"My given name is Warlock." He replied.

Once we passed the bodies, we entered a long hallway that was full of cages. My heart nearly stopped when I saw what was down the corridor. At the end lay the body of Ice who, even from this distance, was bloodied. We both rushed down to his body. He had bruises all over his body, and it looked like his stomach was torn open. And turned away from his body, tears forming in my eyes.

"He's still alive but is barely hanging on. I can keep him that way for a short time, but I need help. Get the help of any other pokemon that can heal." He ordered. I nodded and quickly left to get help. Tears were now freely flowing from my eyes.

* * *

(Nathan POV)

I woke to the sound of soft humming. I was in some variety of temple. As I looked around, I noticed that there was no roof to the temple, the pillars that looked very similar to the ones when I met Arceus, and the huge amount of thrones.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon." The soft and motherly voice of Arceus said. I cocked my head sideways and found Arceus behind me.

"Am I dead?"

"No, your friends are tending to you as we speak."

"Then why am I here?"

"I brought you here to answer questions. I'm sure you want to know who your attacker is...was"

That caught my attention, the mear thought of him made my blood boil. "Who is he." I said through clenched teeth

"He was once my champion in Hyatia. He ended my rampage and revealed to me the honorable side of humanity. As he said to you, he became my voice and my spear. I thought he died in an explosion, but it seems I was incorrect." She explained.

"He said he lived for centuries. How is that possible?"

"He was given the gift of immortality. It is a gift you have also inherited."

"So I'm supposed to stay sixteen for the rest of my life!" I shouted, voicing my outrage.

"No. You will stop aging when until are twenty-five."

I took a few moments to calm myself before speaking again. "What is this place anyway?"

"This is where the other legendaries and I meet to discuss the state of the world. But you won't be able to stay."

"Why?"

"Your friends are bringing you back."

Once again, everything faded to black.

Pain. Pain was the first thing I felt as I woke. It came in waves that spread through my entire body.

"AHH FUCK!" I screamed in pain, the taste of blood still prominent. I opened my eyes and nearly was blinded by a flash of brightness. As my eyes got used to the light, I realized that I was still in the Lair. There was a crowd of people and pokemon alike looking at me. I recognized some members of Titan along with the Braxian from earlier. I also noticed the frozen form of Violet who stared at me in disbelief. The fur under her eyes was matted likely from crying.

Shaking herself from her frozen state, Violet jumped onto me. "I thought you died!" She cried into my chest. I rubbed her back in an attempt to stop her crying. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked up at me.

I smiled back at her and said, "See, told you I'd be coming back."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I want to hear your side of the story.' The commander asked.

"What do you already know?" I asked.

"I know you were attacked by a guy wearing full body armor."

"This is going to be a long story, so I suggest you take a seat."

* * *

Author's Notes

 **So I've decided to put the music thing on hold because I don't think that was the best idea. I will probably use something along the lines of that in the future though. I might start it again once I actually find the right songs for each chapter, but until then it's not happening. If you want to help please check out the playlist The Trio by Virus273 for the songs I pick. I promise the next chapter will be longer though. Also, sometime after I upload this chapter, I'm going to update my profile, so check that out if your interested.**


	6. Chapter 5: No More Sorrow

**Author's Notes**

 **First off, I'M BAAAAACK! Thanks to all those people who offered support for me. It really helped me push through the sorrow. Also, sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I really didn't fell like writing. I promise to not let that happen again and I have some announcements. Once this story grows a bit, I want to try and make a roleplay forum or Discord server to go along with the story. Let me know what you think and without further delay, enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: No More Sorrow

The last for days have been absolute hell for me. My first friend dies, and I almost die, then I slaughter some poor old corrupt politician in front of his grandchildren! To top it all off, I got my entire squad killed and almost died myself. I am a failure on all fronts, and yet the people here treat me like a war hero.

"What are you thinking about?" Violet said pulling from my self-deprecating thoughts. After we got back from the op and my trip to the infirmary afterward, Violet has literally been attached to my leg. I've been forced to share a room with her, and though I do sympathize with her past, I still want to be alone.

"Nothing important." I shrugged, hoping to force my way out of any other probing attempts.

"I can see right through your B.S." She said, giving me a sly smile. How the fuck can she be that good at reading my emotions! We've only known each other for two days!

"Alright, you got me. I was thinking about my new status around here. I've done absolutely nothing that justifies the way I'm treated. I'm just a fuck up. A mistake."

She looked almost shocked by my words but quickly recovered. "You're not a fuck up or a mistake. You saved over twenty Pokemon from that vendor and then went back to try and find your squad. Your status is deserved and you shouldn't second guess everything you do."

She reminded me a lot of one of my other friends back home. It had been so long since I actually thought of home. I was so sidetracked by everything that was going on here, which was good because I didn't have to think about the incident. The thought of my family and all the woe I brought to my friends brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before Violet noticed.

For the next five minutes, we sat in silence, until Basilisk came to give us the wake-up call, which was just her banging on the door. With what appendage? I don't know.

"So whats the plan for today?" Violet asked.

"Since we have an assignment at another outpost in roughly a month, we need to get some training. You especially. In order for you to actually go on a mission with us, you need to be a Zoroark." I reminded her as we walked into the bustling hallways of the HQ.

"I know, but does it have to be an everyday thing?" She whined.

"Until you evolve and I stopped getting my ass handed to me by every guy I fight, then yes." Her only response was to groan.

* * *

After a three minute walk, we reached our trainer's gym. It was owned by an old Unification War vet and his Lucario, who he was married to. The first time I met them, I was rather surprised when they told me of their relationship. It wasn't the first time I heard of people being in a relationship with a Pokemon, it was just the first time I actually saw it first hand.

"Hey Ice! How are you and Violet?" Aurora, the Lucario, greeted.

"We're doing just fine Aurora. Where's Rider?" I greeted with a smile.

"He's in the back prepping for you two. Go on in. He's waiting. As for you Violet, follow me."

Aurora lead Violet to where they trained leaving me alone for a moment. I took in a deep breath of air and then walked into the gym. A huge obstacle course, that was similar to what you'd see at boot camp, ran the length of the gym. Standing in the middle of the course was Rider, who was no doubt marveling over his handy work. He was a six-foot tall man in his mid-sixties who had a buzz cut. He had a long scar that ran from his eyebrow to the corner of his lip, which he said he got from a Charmeleon during the war.

"Hey there Rider!" I called out, catching the old man's attention.

"I didn't hear you enter. How's your wound healing?" He asked.

"Quite well actually. Even the medics are surprised at how fast my injuries are healing."

"That's good. I don't want to be responsible for hospitalizing you again."

"Fuck," I muttered, much to his amusement. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

"Good job. You can stop now." Rider said as I did my tenth round around the course. Thank Arceus. If he had me go for another hour I pretty sure I would've died. I can just imagine it: "The battle harderned rookie of Titan Sqaud dies during the middle of training."

"Ice. Why don't you and Violent come by my quarters later to share a drink?" Rider asked. Wow, that's new. Rider doesn't seem like the type to invite clients over to his place. According to Aurora, he doesn't invite anyone over.

"Sure. I've got nothing to do. Let me just clean up and I'll be on my way." I said. Better not squander this once in a lifetime opportunity.

I walked outside of the gym to find Violet and Aurora talking.

"Rider is a wonderful person. He found me when he was a young boy in the woods. It's a funny story really. We were both lost, and afraid. When we saw each other, we had an instant connection. From there, we were instant friends." Aurora said. What an interesting conversation to listen into.

"Holy shit, you're really sweaty!" Violet exclaimed as she saw me.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Sorry to pul Violet away from such an interesting conversation, but I really need to get cleaned up. You guys can continue it later." I said, pulling Violet away from Aurora.

"You mean tomorrow, right? Because we don't see you until tomorrow again." Both Aurora and Violet looked extremely confused.

"Rider invited us to your quarters later," I answered with a slight smirk. "So you can continue your conversation there."

After the three-minute walk back to Titan's quarters, we bumped into Richard in the hallways.

"Do you mind not dripping sweat all over me." Richard scoffed.

"Why? Do you have some date you're going to?" I shot back.

"I do actually. With some pretty Gardevior. Now, please make some room." Richard said pushing past me. I shrugged it off and continued to my quarters. Then from behind me, I heard something that made my blood boil.

"Hello, Violet. It's a shame you haven't evolved yet. I'm sure you'd look stunning." I turned back to face Richard, who was trying to flirt with Violet.

"Hey, Richard!" I shouted, catching his attention. "You can try to fuck any lady in this base and I won't care, but if you lay a finger on Violet. I'll cut both your arms off and shove them up your ass!" I threatened.

"Such violence, Ice. Why don't you let the poor creature speak for herself." Richard said, gesturing for Violet to speak

"Sorry, Richard. I don't date douches." Violet said with a wide grin. The best part was Richard's face! He had the look of absolute shock.

"Well see about that, Violet." He growled before storming off. I burst into laughter.

"Well played Violet!" I wheezed.

"Thanks, Ice. Now, why don't you clean yourself up so we can go to Rider."

I went into my quarters and got a change of clothes and stepped into the washroom. I turned on the shower and let the cool water wash over me. It dawned on me that I never got the chance to really think about what was happening. I died, got punished for dying, woke up in a hospital in a different world, lived as a thief for a few months, watched a friend get killed, killed the killer a few moments afterward, pass out and wake up in a rival gang, join them and kill some corrupt politician, and join a raid and almost die again. My life is so fucked.

I finished cleaning myself and hopped out of the shower. I dried off and put on my change of clothes, which was just a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt, black hoodie, and jeans. I exited the washroom to find Violet sitting by the door.

"Took you long enough." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey, you can't rush perfection," I said, receiving an eye roll. "Alright. Let's get going." We walked out of Titan's quarters and found Richard and the Gardevior he mentioned earlier making out. Much to my surprise, it was the Gardevior that offered me a "reward" after I freed her.

"Get a room!" I yelled at Richard, who flipped me off in response. Yeah, fuck you too.

Walking past that slightly disturbing scene, we continued to Rider's quarters. For the first time, I actually knew where I was going. It was a seven-minute walk before we reached his quarters. I knocked on the door and Aurora answered.

"Come in. Rider was just fetching some drinks." She said. The interior of their quarters was a lot better than the one I have. Mine looks like a prison cell and theirs looks like a small house. Note to self: complain about this later.

"Hey Ice," Rider called out. "Why don't you take a seat. I have something I want to talk to you about." I took the seat across a table in what looked like the dining room. "Before we begin, would you like a drink. I got beer, whiskey, and soda. Pick your poison."

"I'll take some beer," I said. He cracked open a beer and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"What I want to talk about is you. Forgive me for doing this, but when we first met, I had Aurora look at your aura. What she saw was like nothing she had seen before." He said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"Only time can answer that question. I also want to talk about what I see. You have a look in your eye that I've only seen with soldiers."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen some shit. I want to know what happened." Memories of the fire flashed through my head.

"Rider. Somethings are better left alone. This is one of those times."

"I understand. We've all had one of those memories. If I had to take a guess, it involves parents." Images of the nightmare that killed me flashed through my head. Tears began to stream down my face. I did my best to wipe them away, but a few slipped past.

"Rider. You should stop." Aurora said, noticing the tears.

Rider slammed his fist down on the table. "Aurora! We are so damn close to figuring out more about him. I intend to find out so I don't fail this task!" Are you fucking kidding me?

I stood up, got Violet and left. Great. Someones trying to find out more about me and I need to find out who. Now I get to live the life of a spy in some crappy movie. Life is fantastic.

We walked back to the quarters only to be greeted by moaning coming from Richard's quarter. Ghost was leaning out of her quarters with a look of death on her face.

"Oh Ice. I didn't see you there. Welcome back to Titan's quarters where Richard fucks a new girl every other day. You better get used to this because you're going to be hearing this a lot." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"That's great, but do you want to see something great. I have a solution." I said walking to Richard's door. "HEY! CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed while banging on his door. The slapping and moaning stopped.

The door swung open and Richard was standing there in boxers with his face as red as a tomato. "YOU ASSHOLE ICE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He growled throwing a punch at me. I dodged and threw a punch of my own. Mine connected knocking him out immediately.

"Looks like you need to do some more training." I chuckled before walking into my quarters with Violet.

"Are you alright Ice?" Violet asked.

'I'm fine and the name is Nathan." I said resting my head down on my pillow. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

* * *

Play "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thought I'd try doing this again. If you have any music suggestions please feel free to tell me. Also, check out my other story.**


	7. Chapter 6: Haunted by the Past

**Author's Notes**

 **First off, let me address a review I got. Can we all agree just to ignore Live-to-forgive's review. I also need feedback for my roleplay Discord server, or forum and any suggestions for me or the story. I don't have much to say because my job really kicked the shit out of me this week. But I have to do it to keep my financially sound in my academic career. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Haunted by the Past

I clutched my side as blood gushed out of a bullet wound. All around me was a ruined city that was completely leveled by ordinance. The sounds of fierce firefights and screams were the only sounds that could be heard. For some reason, this all felt like my fault.

Soon, the ruined city faded into something I had hoped I'd never see again. I was standing in front of the place I called home for fourteen years. Like every nightmare I had about this place, my burnt family was standing in front of the house. In addition to my family, was the squad members I lost.

"You failed us," they hissed, "You had the chance to save us, and you squandered it. Humanity is going to die because of you." I closed my eyes and clenched my fists attempting to block them out. "You can't ignore your sins!" No more of this. I have had enough!

I opened my eyes and stared them down. "Maybe I can't, but I have to keep moving forward. You are all a figment of my guilty mind and yes I have done bad things, but that shouldn't stop me from living. I have had enough of this. I can't keep living this way!" The scene suddenly turned to black. Death. Fear. Darkness.

I shot awake, sweat dripping off my face. What the Hell is wrong with me and my dreams. I got out of bed and went to wash my face. Before I left my room, I glanced at Violet, who was still sleeping at the foot of my bed. I have to admit she does look adorable while she sleeps. Satisfied that she was safe, I left the room. Entering the washroom, I turned on the sink and splashed my face with water. Today is going to be great. I have to worry about someone gathering information on me and attempt to train and get Violet to evolve. Okay, okay. I need to plan my next steps carefully. First things first, I need to hide my identity, so I'm not followed around the base, but how do I that? A mask! I quickly exited Titan's quarters and headed to the HQs exit. I passed by a few people in the hallway who paid me no mind. I'm sure if you're up this early then you have somewhere very important to be.

I exited the base into the streets of Varrenfield City. The roads were surprisingly unpopulated. A few lonely souls were walking the streets, probably on there way to work. The closest person to me was a middle-aged man who was hunched over something. I approached him, cautiously. I tapped his shoulder, and he swung around wide-eyed. When he saw me, he calmed down.

"S-sorry, I'm a little on edge right now." He said, his eye twitching.

"No problem. I completely understand what you're going through. Anyways, I just needed to know where the nearest shop where I can buy masks is." I said.

He nodded and said, "Down the street to the left." With that, I walked down the street in the direction of the store.

I entered the store and found the shopkeeper sleeping on the counter, the perfect opportunity to get a free mask. I carefully examined every mask on the shelf, looking for something that would fit me perfectly. I paused at a skull mask. It resembled something that someone would use during airsoft or paintball. Though I don't play any of those, I do think it looks badass, especially with the hood up. I picked the mask up from off the shelf and walked out. It really seems like a bad idea to run a shop this early if you're just going to sleep. Outside of the shop, I slipped on the mask and walked back to the HQ.

When I got back to the HQ, the streets were way more populated than the way twenty minutes ago which meant that the base was going to be the same way. I entered the base and walked back to Titan's quarters.

"Where have you been and what are you wearing?" Violet asked as I entered my quarters.

"Making sure no one outside of Titan Squad knows who I am," I said, bluntly, "And I woke up early. I don't want to talk about it."

"I had a nightmare too. It was about my family when I was taken from them. I never did tell you how it happened. I lived with both my parents and a brother, who had recently evolved into Zoroark. I was playing with my mother near our dean when there was a sound that resembled thunder. Moments later, my father was yelling about how my brother was dead. He never said who did it, he just said the humans did it. My mother took me far away from our den after my father promised to come to get us after they were gone. He never did come back, and after a week of waiting, my mother got impatient and returned home. She left me just outside of the den. She never returned either, so I left. Alone and afraid I made my way through the forest that used to calm me until I stumbled upon a trainer who caught me and sold me to that vendor. That was ten years ago. I spent six years living under the thumb, or wing, of the Red Dragons and I hated humanity for screwing me over. It wasn't until I met you that my views changed. We may have only known each other for a short period of time, but I feel as though we are lost friends, who just found each other." Tears matted the fur under her eyes as she told her story.

"I had no idea. When I was fourteen, I lost my entire family to a house fire. The only reason I'm not dead is because I ignored my parent's requests to go home and decided to stay out with my friends and girlfriend. When I got home and saw the fire, I went into shock and passed out. I lived the next two years of my life thinking it was all my fault. I even tried killing myself. The next time I actually tried making friends was with Ace. Just like my family, he was taken from me because I messed up. You're the second person I've been able to call a friend. I don't want the same thing happening to you. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you safe." It was my turn to cry. Tears flowed down my face and Violet and I both embraced each other. We both sat there and cried in each other's arms. It wasn't until Basilisk knocked on the door when we stopped. I stood back up and slipped back on the mask. When I left my room, I was greeted by faces of pure shock from my squadmates.

"What in the name of Arceus are you wearing?" Charlotte asked.

"A mask." I replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks captain obvious." Hellfire said.

"Ya know what he reminds me of? He reminds of that fictional character from that book about a world with no Pokemon. I think he was called the Grim Reaper." Richard said, chuckling.

"I thought you said you never read Earth." Ghost said, confused.

"I was bored one day and decided to read it. An excellent book." Richard responded.

"That could also work as a code name for you, Grim." Ghost smiled. It's a bit cliche in my opinion, but it does fit my personality.

"Cut the chatter!" Basilisk ordered. "We have nothing planned for today other than a briefing at 0700. Why? Because of the mission date being moved up two weeks due to some somewhat disturbing news. Go about your daily business and do not forget to report to the briefing room. That will be all" There was a collective groan from everybody in response to the news.

"Well, I have jack shit to do, so I'm going to get breakfast," I said leaving with Violet close on my tail. "You know you don't have to follow me everywhere. You are your own being and have your own free will right?"

"Ya, I know I'm my own being, but something about you makes me feel safe." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Violet. If I smiled regularly, then your comment would've made me grin ear to ear." I smirked. She shook her head, and we continued to the mess.

When we arrived at the mess, we found it to be less packed than the other times we've been here. When I was cleared from the infirmary after my tussle with the Fallen Knight, this place was packed. Now, only a few pockets of people sat in the room chatting and eating. We both picked a table in the back corner of the room that was tucked away from everyone else and got food. Violet and I both got pancakes and bacon. The pokemon aspect of the bacon still made me slightly unconformable as I ate it. I regularly had to remind myself that they consented to this, or at least I hope they did.

"So why did you guys decide to hide in the corner?" Ghost asked, looking a little pissed. Behind her was the entire Titan Squad. They all looked pissed.

"Because I don't like people. If you want to sit here, go right ahead. I just won't be exactly pleased with it." I replied, shoving a forkful of pancakes into my mouth.

"What do you mean you won't be pleased? We're your squad and technically your family away from your family. Though I'm sure your family is happy that you're gone." Richard said. Richard you piece of fucking shit!

"Well, Richard. I'm not pleased because people can be assholes. You are a prime example of this. My family is dead, and you're lucky I don't knock your fucking teeth out right where you stand." I growled. Violet looked over at me in concern, and I'm sure if she had an arm, she'd be rubbing my shoulder.

"I- I had no idea." Ghost gasped. The rest of the squad nodded.

"Good thing I was just finishing anyways. You guys can go enjoy your meals because I'm going back to my quarters." I stood up and left. Once again, Violet closely followed behind me.

Entering my quarters, I slammed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed.

"They had no idea, Nathan. You can't blame them for that." Violet tried to counsel.

"It's just everytime my mood improves someone or something has to come and shit on it!" I exclaimed. "I've just had enough of it!" I sighed. "If you need anything just wake me up.

Fog covered the entire battlefield as I surveyed our situation. We are cut of from the rest of the troops and are about to be ass fucked by the enemy. Great.

"Sir! An enemy soldier has been spotted at the northern side of the field." A private said.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's just standing there, sir."

"Alright, I'll go and check it out" I stood up from my position in the trench and made my way over to the north side. The trenches reeked of death and blood. The bottom of the trench was filled with water from the recent storm. I'm surprised we haven't gotten trench foot yet.

Reaching the north side was a figure barely visible through the fog. To me, it looked like whoever it was had two swords. The fucking idiot had swords.

"Tale whoever that is down," I ordered. A shower of bullets was sent his way, and his figure was covered by the dust from the rounds impacting the dirt. "Is he dead?" Suddenly the figure lept out of the fog and cut down the two soldiers in front of me. Holy shit!

After lopping off the head of the last rifleman, he turned his attention to me. How the fuck am I supposed to fight him, I only have a pistol. He put both his swords in its sheath and pulled out a gun.

"Goodnight." He said before pulling the trigger.

I woke up with a start yet again. I don't even know where the fuck that came from, but I guess it just happened. What time is it. Looking at the clock I nearly shit my pants. It was almost seven and the briefing room is at the other side of the fucking base. Why didn't Violet wake me up. I got out of bed and raced to the briefing room.

"Ah, there you are," Basilisk said upon noticing me enter. "I'm surprised Violet beat you here. Anyways, in two days we have an infiltration mission to one of the Red Dragons outposts in the woods. For those of you who don't know, those outposts are used to catch new merchandise. Whether it be an unlucky trainer or a wild pokemon. Our mission is to free them. The day after our mission we will be back to eliminate the outpost. Because of the distance from here to the outpost is too far to walk, we have been given a van to get there. Get your gear and met me at the van in ten minutes, we're leaving tonight."

We all left the briefing room to go pack our gear. I don't have anything besides a knife, my mask, and a change of clothes and Violet literally has nothing yet since she joined a few days ago, so I guess we'll be packing light. We left the room with only a backpack full of things I owned and made our way to the garage, wherever the hell that is.

After finding the garage, everyone was already waiting for us. It's not my fault we got lost. There are just no goddamn signs in this place.

"Everyone file into the van. Richard, you'll be driving as punishment for your debacle yesterday. Everyone else, enjoy your rest in the back." Basilisk said. That's karma, Richard.

Violet and I got in first and chose the seats in the back. Ghost and Hellfire sat in front of us and in front of them, Charlotte and Basilisk. The van lurched foward as we pulled out of the garage. I rested my head against the wall of the van and closed my eye. Violet, instead of staying in her own seat decided to jump onto my lap and sleep. Not that I object, I just think she'd have an easier time falling asleep on her own chair. Well, maybe she'll be able to help me if I have another nightmare, but let's hope that doesn't happen for the third time today.

* * *

 **Play "Find Myself" by HUNTR**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So, how'd you like it? I did some sneaky foreshadowing because why not. I hope I'm not becoming too predicable. In my personal news, I got friendzoned. Ouch. Also the part when Nathan gets tired of his good moods being shat on by various forces is based on my life. That's how I've felt recently. But I'm sure you don't really care about me. Your just here for the story and I hope to deliver a good one. I have some ambitious plans for sequels for this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: One Small Victory

**Author's Notes**

 **I would say I'm back, but I've been back and working hard on this chapter. If my upload schedule, which is non-existent, changes things have been a little crazy with my family so I'm probably dealing with that. That or playing some video game because it is my form of therapy. If you want to get in contact with me, I have a Discord. You can reach me at Grimm Fascination#7412. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: One Small Victory

The van lurched to a halt as we reached our destination: a small camp in the middle of nowhere. All of us woke about an hour ago when Richard thought it'd be funny to try to take the bumpiest road he could find. We all call him Joker now.

"Alright!" Basilisk began. "We're here. I know it doesn't look like much, but it is meant to keep us hidden."

"Keep us hidden? Who sees a camp in the middle of nowhere and thinks nothing of it?" Joker asked.

Basilisk glared daggers at him. "Because we are in a designated camping zone. If an enemy thug walks by, they won't think anything of the camp. Anyhow, we have a day of downtime because of that detour Joker took. So, instead of more training like I had planned, you can relax because Arceus knows some of us need more sleep." Basilisk yawned. A whole day to ourselves in the middle of nowhere. That's just great. I'm just going to go and watch the fucking grass grow.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Charlotte asked.

"Watch the grass grow," I said sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Joker asked confused.

"No you fucking donut. I thought your name was Joker?"

"Well, your version of sarcasm is rather tough to detect. If you want to see what sarcasm is, watch and learn." Richard began.

"You both need to shut up and let us think of something to kill time with," Ghost commanded.

"I'm going hiking, so whatever you do leave me out of it," I announced, walking towards the forest. "Besides, I'm not that fun in groups anyways." Violet followed behind me.

"Aw come on! I wanted to find out more about you." Ghost whined.

"Better luck next time!" I yelled back. After putting some distance from me and the camp, I paused.

"So, what did you drag me out into the forest?" Violet asked.

"First of all, I didn't drag you out here; secondly, we are going to find a stream or river. Why am I out here? Because hiking is a very calming experience and helps me deal with stress, which I have a lot of at this moment." She nodded, and we continued to walk in the forest. I had no idea who was trying to get more information about, and the thought of failing again stresses me out. If I fail many things can happen, the entire squad could die, Violet could die, worse of all, I could live through it while everyone else dies. All of it did an excellent job of stressing me out.

"What's stressing you out?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I responded with a wave of my hand.

"But I am going to worry about because you're my friend and that's what we do." She responded, voice full of conviction.

I sighed, "I'm just afraid of failing again. I mean yeah the spying shit is of some concern, but not as much as failing. I could lose you and the entire squad if I mess up!"

"You can't think like that. When you saved those other Pokemon and me, you didn't fail. When you almost died to try and rescue your other squadmates, you didn't fail. For as long as I've known you, you haven't failed." She counseled.

"Thanks, Violet." I smiled. It wasn't my usual ghost of a smile; it was a genuine smile. She nodded, and we continued on our hike.

The rest of the hike was made in silence. It wasn't until sundown that we decided to head back. Upon reentering the camp, I noticed the severe lack of fun that the rest of the squad was having.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hellfire growled.

"We've been hiking. I thought I told you before we left." I said, defensively.

"And what were you two doing?" Joker asked.

"Hiking. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Alright, fine. I believe you, but if you go hiking again after the mission, then we will all have some serious questions about you two."

"You can go fuck yourself, Joker," I turned to look at Violet. "Let's go find ourselves a tent." We picked the one at the far end of the row of tents. Inside, there were two sleeping bags sprawled on either side of the tent. I chose the one on the left away from the tents, while Violet chose the one closer to the others.

"Do they think we went into the woods to fuck!?" Violet exclaimed.

I looked at the zorua and sighed, "Joker is an asshole. If the others believe him than they are idiots." She agreed, and we both laid down on our respective sleeping bags. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Tomorrows the big day.

I was awakened by thunderous laughter coming from inside the camp. Whoever the hell that is they are receiving a knuckle sandwich free of charge. Outside, around a makeshift campfire was Ghost and Hellfire having the time of their lives, or at least it seemed like they were.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed, scaring both of them.

"We're just having a good time by the fire. Do you have a problem with that?" Hellfire said.

"Yeah, I do. I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

"Calm down. We are just having fun. Why don't you join us since your up?" Ghost asked.

"Why the hell would I? I just said I was trying to sleep!"

"Suit yourself." Ghost said turning back towards the fire. I crawled back into the tent and attempted to fall asleep again.

"You think we were that loud?" Ghost whispered. Okay, now they're quiet.

"Your fucking laugh was. The one person you could wake up during our conversation, and it was fucking him! Our luck is fantastic." Hellfire responded.

"Well, I'm sorry. I find how he dealt with Joker hilarious. I mean, he fucking decked him like a badass."

"You need to calm down. This little crush of yours is becoming an obsession." No. Fucking. Way. They're just fucking with me.

"Come on! You have to admire him for his handling of Disk and at surviving crippling wounds. He's the typical movie badass." Wow, she is a fangirl. I think I should go to sleep or I'll probably have a brain aneurysm.

The sounds of chirping birds woke me up this time, but at least it was morning. Rolling to face Violet, I found that she wasn't there. I quite literally threw myself out of the tent, only to find her sitting by the burned out campfire watching the sunrise.

"Fucking hell. You gave me a heart attack." I said, holding my hand on my chest.

She looked at me and smiled, "I thought you said I didn't have to follow you everywhere. Besides, you weren't getting up anytime soon, and I love watching the sunrise. It's been a long time since I was able to watch the sunrise." She said, wiping away a tear.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I said, taking a seat next to her.

"It's alright. I'm just happy to be free, and that's all because of you." She said, nuzzling my side. She's such a sweetheart.

We sat together in silence until someone else woke up. Luckily it wasn't Joker because he'd say something dumb that would make me hurt him.

"Hey guys," Ghost greeted. "What are you doing?"

"We're just watching the sunrise." I responded.

"Mind if I join you?" She said, sitting down next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry about waking you up last night."

"No problem Ghost. Just don't talk as loud unless you want the entire camp to hear." I smirked.

She blushed in response, "So you heard everything after you went into your tent?" I nodded, and her blush deepened.

Gradually, more and more people got up. The last person to leave their tent was Joker, who claimed he needed to get ready.

"Listen up everyone!" Basilisk yelled catching our attention. "Today is our mission, but I'm sure you were all aware. The camp is a five-mile trek from here which will probably take an hour and thirty minutes to complete. When we are there, you are to split up into two squads. Squad one is going to infiltrate the camp and release all the captives while team two is going to cause a diversion. In command of the operation will be Ghost. The camp is to the north and Ghost will be given a map before you leave." Basilisk dismissed us, and we fell in line behind Ghost. The only one who didn't come with us was Violet, who stayed behind with Basilisk.

After one of the most painful walks, I think I've had; we arrived at the camp. Scattered throughout the camp were guards armed with AN-94s or something similar to that. They had no obvious pattern which would make the infiltrator's job a lot harder until the distraction team can find a way to lure them away. In the center of the camp was the cages that held the pokemon.

"So does anyone want to remind me why we aren't doing this at night?" I asked.

"I know as much as you do. If you want an actual answer, I suggest you go as Basilisk," Ghost responded. "Alright, we've reached the camp, and it is time to split us up. Joker, Hellfire, and Charlotte are going to cause a distraction while Grimm and I free the pokemon."

The distraction group moved towards the edge of the camp, while Ghost and I crept towards the center. As we passed by a group of guards, we overheard their conversation.

"Did you hear what happened to the boss?" One said.

"Didn't he step down after being defeated by some sword-wielding maniac. He still has some command over us, but most of it belongs to some weirdo that calls himself the Master of Puppets." The other said. Sword-wielding maniac fits the profile of the Fallen Knight, but who the hell is the Master of Puppets?

We continued onward until we reached the center and by the center, I mean the outside of it. There was a good handful of guards watching the cages.

"Come on. Where is our distraction?" I whispered under my breath. Suddenly, to our left, was a massive explosion that nearly deafened me. The guards rushed to the site of the blast allowing us to get near the cages. The cages themselves were rather crude and were not meant to hold living things. The pokemon inside were malnourished and beaten. They all regarded me with fear because of these sick bastards.

"They're scared of you, so I'll work on getting them out." Ghost said, working on the first lock of the cage.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

She turned her head to face me and said, "Stand guard."

Well, that's fantastic! I get to do nothing while everyone else is doing something. Well, might as well be ready in case something does happen. I pulled out my knife and held it in my hand.

"Is all you have a knife?" Ghost asked, noticing my weapon.

"Yeah. It's my lucky knife. I killed Fang with it." I responded. She shrugged and went back to work on the lock.

After about a minute with jimmying with the lock, she finally got it open. The deerling inside the cage lept out and stayed close to Ghost.

"So, how are we supposed to deal with the vast amount of Pokemon we're freeing without drawing attention?" I asked.

"We will figure it out when we need to leave." Ghost responded, tending to the Deerling. There was more shouting in the distance followed by gunshots.

"I think we need to hurry up!" I said, suddenly on edge. Ghost got straight to work on the second lock and after thirty seconds, broke it, allowing the pidgey inside to hop out.

"So he was right," a tall man wearing a trench coat marveled. "Though I wasn't told to expect you, I was warned of a PLE attack. I'm sure the guards at the blast site can deal with your friends. If not, then I'm sure we can get them to surrender." Behind him, two guards stood, each with a pistol. One aimed at Basilisk and the other at Violet. They both looked at me in fear. I turned to look at Ghost, but she wasn't there. Shit. I looked back at him.

"So, what will it be for you? A quick surrender, or a violent death for your friends." He said with a sick smile. This is exactly what I was afraid of, the choice of what happened fell on me. I looked at Violet, whose eyes were wide in fear. I have to do something that doesn't damn us. I have an idea...

"How about neither." I said throwing my knife at the guard holding Basilisk. The blade landed right in between his eyes, and he fell dead instantly. Now freed, Basilisk charged the guard holding Violet hostage and broke his neck with her tail. The man in the trench coat looked surprised at first, but then pulled a pistol out of his jacket and fired at me. The bullet hit me right in my shoulder causing me to scream out in pain and collapse onto the ground.

"NATHAN!" Violet cried.

"Do not move, or you will meet the same fate!" He barked. I attempted to rise and fell back to the ground due to my injured shoulder. I. Must. Get. Up. I tried again and collapsed.

"You won't get away with this." Basilisk growled. I did it again and rose to my knees. Both Basilisk and Violet had tears streaming down their faces. That only made me want to kill this bastard even more. I slowly got to my feet and tackled him. His pistol flew out of his hands and landing close to the pens. He quickly recovered and punched me in the face and shoulder, causing me to lose consciousness slightly. Violet screamed something, but I couldn't make it out. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see or hear anything well, but I could still feel the pain. Suddenly, the pain stopped. As my vision cleared, I noticed another figure was standing above me. It was bipedal and had a long flowing mane. Then I saw the violet eyes, and I knew who this was. Violet had evolved and saved me.

"Are you okay!?" Violet exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I groaned. "Did I lose consciousness?"

"Yes, you did. And define okay." Joker said.

"How long was I out for?"

"Enough time to rid ourselves of the guards. Can you stand?" Basilisk asked. I rose to my feet, ignoring all the pain.

"Yeah," I grunted. "So, Violet, you evolved."

"I guess I did. Are you sure your okay?"

"Trust me. I'm fine."

She sighed, "I thought I lost you. Please don't do that again. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I did that for you. If you had died, I think I would've killed myself."

"Why? I'm sure you could've powered through without me."

"There's only so much loss one person can take in their life." She nodded, and we continued to make our way to the camp. Behind us, the members of Titan Squad. Even though everything hurt, I could tell things were going to change. How? Because I did well for once and I did get my ass kicked, we still one. It wasn't a hollow victory this time. We won.

* * *

 **Play "Strange Desire" by The Black Keys**


	9. Chapter 8: Never a Calm Day

**Author's Notes**

 **Just as a warning for this chapter, there is going to be gore. If you don't like bones breaking, then I suggest you skip the part in bold. Anyways, I want to know what you think about the current direction of the story. I have big plans, but I want to know if you want to see anything in particular. Either PM or DM me using Discord. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Never a Calm Day

When we arrived at the camp, we found Ghost tending to all the pokemon freed from the pens. When she did this, I have no idea, but she did get them all out so good on her.

"We were wondering where you went." Hellfire said. Ghost looked up, but upon noticing me, she looked back towards the ground.

"I- I had to get t- the pokemon out." She said, barely above a whisper.

"We could've used your help during our little fight with the commander," Basilisk said, slithering over to the malnourished pokemon. "But you did do an excellent job at freeing them."

"No, you're right. I should've stayed to help you guys fight. I mean, look what happened to Grim. I could've at least stopped that, or took the bullet for him." Ghost argued.

"Ghost, you did great. I would've done the same thing in your place, and this bullet wound isn't that bad. I've been there and done that." I replied. She looked gratefully at me, and we pack up our supplies.

Once we packed the van with our supplies, we took our seats. Once again, Violet and I were in the back. It was a little more cramped than before because of Violet's new form, but I didn't mind.

"So, what are we supposed to do with them?" Ghost asked, pointing towards the horde of pokemon we just rescued.

"There is another team way more equipped to deal with injured pokemon," Basilisk responded, getting into her seat. "Besides, we don't have enough seats to fit them all. I'm sure Joker wouldn't to take five trips here to pick up the pokemon." Ghost nodded, taking her seat next to Hellfire. The van lurched forward, beginning our long trip back to the HQ. I grimaced as pain flared in my shoulder. Violet noticed and looked at my shoulder in concern.

"We should patch your shoulder up before we get back to the base," Violet suggested. "It looks like it hurts."

"I've dealt with worse. You've seen my worst injury, and that healed quickly. Imagine how quick I can recover from this one," I yawned, closing my eyes hoping to fall asleep. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to recover, right after this nap."

When my eyes opened again, I found myself surrounded by the inky darkness that I was all too familiar with.

"You are always so close to death, and yet you manage to elude me at every turn. I can understand why our mother chose you to guard humanity," a giant red and black creature with a flowing white mane said. "My name is Yveltal, and I am death. If you were not under the protection of my mother and my sister, then you would've succumbed by now, but that is not why I have called you here. You have already met with one of your guardians, but for some odd reason, he decided that he shouldn't show his face. Darkrai is a mysterious being. I am your second guardian. Giratina is your third."

"Can you explain to me what a guardian is?" I asked.

"You are the first guardian to be chosen in years. The last was your adversary, but even he didn't go through the same process as you. When you were selected, our mother began to ask us to give you your blessing. That would make your one of the most powerful human beings to walk the Earth. After a heated debate, we decided to watch you, and those that liked what they saw would bless you."

"So, only three liked me?"

"Liked you enough to bless you. You all had something that we liked. It just wasn't enough for some."

"What does a blessing mean?"

"My blessing makes you death incarnate. When you threw that knife at the human, that is why it was so precise. Also, worry not about your training because my blessing also gives you the knowledge to kill. You know when and how to kill. Darkrai's blessing makes it so that you are feared. Not everyone will be afraid of you, but if they've seen you in action and they know you are after them, they will sweat. Giratina's blessing makes one with shadow. In darkness, you are almost invisible to the naked eye. Those are the blessings you received." Death. Fear. Darkness. Wait, that's what I heard after I stopped fearing my past!

"Darkrai visited me during a nightmare. Is Giratina going to visit me?"

"I'm afraid Giratina will not be visiting you, but you will be waking up now."

"What?" My eyes shot open, and I gasped for air. I wasn't in the van anymore. I was in the infirmary.

"He's awake!" Violet cried, crushing in me in a tight hug.

"Violet," I gasped. "You're crushing me." She broke the hug and apologized.

"What happened anyway?"

"After your "nap," we tried waking you up. You didn't so we rushed you to the infirmary. The doctor is baffled as to why you wouldn't wake and how your wound was healed." Violet said. I tested out my injured shoulder and found that she was right. The only remnant of the bullet wound is a slight ache the impact area had. I also noticed that I was missing my shirt and hoodie. I found my shirt and hoodie on a chair conveniently place next to the bed I was on. I got out of the bed and put on my shirt and my hoodie.

"Alright, let's get back to our quarters," I said, preparing to leave. I noticed Violet wasn't moving, and when I looked at her, she would look towards the floor. "Earth to Violet. Are you alright?"

"What, oh yes. I'm fine." She responded, shaking off whatever was going on.  
"Are you sure because you looked pretty spaced out and refused to look me in the eye."

"Yes, I am fine. I was... thinking about something."

I shrugged and left the room. The hallway was it's usual busy, which made me wish I had my mask with me. As I passed people, they stared me down, but I didn't care. Whoever is spying on me should know that I don't fear them. Which reminds me, I should probably visit Richard. Instead of going in the direction of my quarters, I turned towards the gym.

Arriving at the gym, I walked inside. Rider was working with one of his clients. "Hey, Rider!" I shouted, my hands tightening into a fist.

"Ice?" He asked confused.

"It's Grim now," I replied stalking even closer to him. "So, who are you gathering information for?"

"Look, it was just a slip of the tongue. I am not spying on you. I just wanted to know more about you."

"Do not pull this shit with me!" I growled. "I will ask you this one more time before things get ugly. Who are you gathering information for?"

"I- I can't tell you!" He yelled. "They'll find me and kill me!"

"They should be the least of your worries right now."

"Alright! Alright! His name is Michael. He was an old war friend of mine. He came into my gym wearing his armor, and he asked me for a favor. He has had his eye on you, and you are one of the candidates for a program involving the military."

"What did he look like?"

"H- he had his usual had his regular black armor. He brought his swords with him."

I stumbled backward in shock. How did he know I survived? "You fucking slimeball!" I shouted, tackling him to the floor. Successfully pinning him, I looked at his client. "Go grab someone who can imprison him." He nodded and sprinted out of the gym. "Now," I said, turning my attention back towards Rider. "Where's Aurora?"

"I- I don't know!" He stuttered.

"You better be telling the truth you piece of shit!" I growled.

"I don't know!" He screamed in fear. You'd think he'd be able to resist interrogation because of his service in the military. "She said she had somewhere to go and she hasn't come back yet!"

"Help is on its way!" Rider's client said, dashing back into the gym.

"Rider?!" Aurora said, shocked. Perfect.

"Hey," I said to the client. "Pin him down while I deal with the other one." The client nodded and pinned Rider down. "Hi, Aurora. You have some questions of mine to answer." Her eyes widened, and as I approached her, she threw an aurora sphere at me. The attack missed and hit the back wall of the gym, blowing a hole in it.

"What the hell?" Rider screamed.

"Do not move or I will throw another one that won't miss," Aurora demanded. "Rider you fool, you always have to complicate things. There is a reason why you found me alone in those woods all those years ago. It wasn't by chance, Michael put me there. He raised me, not my family. I was weak and abused. Michael saved me and gave me to you. Remember that man who saved you from those bullies?"

"H-how do you know that?" Rider asked.

"I was there watching from afar as he saved you. He gave me to you later because he knew you needed someone to protect you. It was by chance we met again during the unification war. That's when I told him that I hated you and that I wanted to be free, but he said to me that you need me. So we had to be romantically connected. The first time we fucked, I realized something. I didn't love you; I loved Michael. That was also the day I found out that he "died" in a helicopter crash. Then, when he showed up a few days ago, I confessed my love to him. He said he felt the same way and told me to watch for you Ice. He also told me to take you out of the picture if you found out." She grinned, forming an even larger aurora sphere."

Something clicked in my mind, and I charged full speed at her. She panicked and threw an unstable and weakened aurora sphere at me. It exploded before it reached me, sending us both flying onto our asses. Aurora hopped to her feet and ran. After getting up, I quickly followed. She didn't get far before Violet caught her.

"I assume you have a good reason for attacking my friend," Violet demanded, holding Aurora. "I don't like thi-" She said before Aurora brought her spiked paw into her chest. Blood oozed from the hole, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Tsk, you had so much potential." Aurora gleamed, looking down at Violet's body. She looked back up at me and grinned. "Now you are left with a choice: Save your friend and let me go, or chase me down, punish me rightly and let your friend die. What will you choose?"

I looked between Violet and her and back again. Violet wouldn't leave me if I were in her position, but I am so close to catching the one who did this. If I'm fast enough... no, I made a promise to her, and I'm going to keep it.

"You win, but when she's healed, I will spend every free moment of my life tracking you down, and when I do, you'll wish you surrendered earlier." I growled. She turned and ran. When I see her again, she is so dead.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Violet groaned.

I kneeled down next to her and checked on her wound. "I did it for you. I promised never to let you get injured in any way while under my watch."

"You should've. I'm fine."

"That's what I said when we were driving back here, and I ended up in the infirmary. I also don't care how insignificant your wound is, I refuse to leave your side when your hurt."

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm so glad we met each other."

"Excuse me, but does your friend need medical attention." An armed guard said, tapping my shoulder. I nodded, and he called over two other guards. Together, they put her on a stretcher and wheeled her to the infirmary. Before she left, she did say something to me. "Go get her."

I fought the urge to ignore her and go straight to the infirmary. She is in safe hands now. Nothing terrible will happen, but what if... no, I can't be thinking like that. I sound like a damn paranoid mother. Alright, it is time to end her.

I walked out of the HQ and found that the streets of Varrenfield were bustling, which is going to make my job a hell of a lot more difficult. If I know anything about people who are trying to run away from something, they'll usually head for an alley, unless they're smart. Which in that case, I'm fucked.

I found the nearest alley and entered it. There was nothing worth noting in it, but as soon as I turned around, I saw a figure standing at the entrance.

"So, you were dumb enough to follow me. Here I thought you had a heart, but I guess not." Aurora said with a sick grin.

"I thought you were smarter than to approach your death, but here we are." I said, with my own smile

Her grin faded, "I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" She screamed, charging at me. She is reckless when she is angry. Too bad she won't be alive long enough for me to exploit that flaw.

The moment she got within arms reach, I acted. Before she could throw her first punch, I grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. I planted my boot on her neck.

"You're at my mercy now. No one is even going to recognize you when I'm done," Her eyes widened in fear. "Now, what should I break first." I took her right arm and popped her bone out with my other boot. Blood spurted from the fracture, and she screamed in agony, which brought me some sick satisfaction. I repeated the process with her left arm, which brought me even more joy. "Next come the legs." I took my other boot and brought it down on her stifle joint. Crack! That sound brought me even more joy. I broke her other leg as well, crippling her. I removed my boot from her neck and took a step back.

"Why?" She said weakly.

"Because you messed with the wrong Zoroark. You also gave information to the person who attempted to kill me." I took her broken arm and used the spike on the back of her paw to cut open her stomach, ensuring her death. "You're not getting a quick death. You get to sit here and bleed out." I put my hood up and left the alley.

On the way back to the HQ, people gave me weird stares and asked if I was alright. I guess I didn't account for the fact that I was covered in blood. Entering the HQ, two guards were waiting for me.

"The leader demands your presence. Follow us." They ordered. Well, isn't that fantastic. They lead me through the winding corridors of the HQ. Every time I'd pass someone they'd give me a sideways glance of shock and sometimes fear. We moved by another seat of guards who stood in front of a set of double doors. They let us through, and we entered a dimly lit room. Sitting in the center of the room on a bed was an Absol.

"Leave us," The Absol demanded. The two nodded then left. "Would you mind explaining to me why there is a hole in the wall at the gym."

"I don't know if you know her, but it was Aurora. She blew a hole in the wall after I figured out who they were giving information about me to." I responded.

"And who were they giving information to?"

"Have you read the report about the raid of the Lair?"

"I always read the reports."

"Then you remember the Fallen Knight, right." A brief look of shock crossed her face but quickly faded back to the usual stern look.

"I do."

"They were giving information to him. I don't know how he got in here, but he approached them directly after my confrontation with him."

"I assume Aurora is dead based on the blood that coats you."

"That is correct."

"Hmm... you may leave, but I will be calling for your presence again within the week. I have some more questions for you, but this is far more important than my inquiry." I left her room and made a b-line straight for the infirmary.

"Hey, Nate," Violet said when I entered. "I got lucky. If Aurora had hit me more to the right, I would've been dead instantly. I also see you've dealt with her."

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head. "It was messy, but she got what she deserved. So, when are you going to be healed?"

"The doc said I'd be ready to move out of here by tomorrow."

"That's great. Well, I'll be back in a bit, I should probably get cleaned up." We waved goodbye, and I left the infirmary. On the way back, I thought about my "fight" with Aurora. I'm surprised I didn't get my ass handed to me again, which means the blessing shit is actually real, or I'm just getting better at fighting. I am also surprised by my brutality. I shouldn't let myself go like that again. What I did was more comparable to what the Fallen Knight did at the Lair, and I was brought here to fight him, not become him. I think I need a break to clear my head. Hopefully, tomorrow will allow me to relax.

* * *

 **Play "Feed the Wolf" by Breaking Benjamin.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Day Without Conflict

**Author's Notes**

 **Heyo guys! Grimm is back with another chapter. Let me tell you something, I did not enjoy making this one. It's takes a more light approach to the dark story and one of the main reasons it is here is because I said Nathan needs a break and because I need to fix the pacing of the story. Also, there will be no song at the end of this because I feel really lazy at the moment. Please enjoy and don't grill to hard for this chapter**

 ****IMPORTANT** Alrighty, now that I've caught your attention, I want to tell you about three Discord servers I think you guys would enjoy. The first is an airsoft server created by my friend and I. If you're interested in joining, contact me on Discord. The information is in my profile. The second one is a server dedicated to Pokémon fanfictions created by Umi, the author of ATP and Stuffed. The same thing goes for joining. Either PM me or DM me on Discord. The final Discord server is one dedicated to people who love to write. It doesn't matter if it is a fanfiction, an original novel, or a poem. Everyone and there fans are welcome there. It is getting quite repetitive at this point, but if you're interested in joining, PM or DM me. Just so you know, the third server has my RP thingy. For those of you who don't want to look at my profile, my Discord username is** **Grimm Fascinations#7412**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Day Without Conflict

The screams. Those screams haunted my dreams. They haunted my every step. Once again, I didn't think before I acted and I am now forced to live with my actions. What did I do? I may have clogged the only toilet in the Titan Squad quarters. That, and I may have tortured a defenseless Lucario before leaving her to die. People would think I'd be disgusted with myself, but it is quite the opposite. She deserved every moment she spent on the ground writhing in pain. Every drop of her blood spilled in that alleyway, she had coming. Before I went to sleep, I actually heard a news report about the "Alleyway Reaper," and though I feel like we could do without the Alleyway part, I'd gladly take the name, so people know not to fuck with me. I'll just combine my code name with it and become the "Grim Reaper."

My thoughts were broken by a commotion in the hallway. "I didn't mean too!" Joker yelled.

"Didn't mean to what? Stick your dick in another woman?" Someone else yelled back. So much for peace and quiet.

"One thing lead to another, and I think she drugged me!" Joker tried to reason. Might as well get my ass out off the bed to stop this, and visit Violet before she leaves. Getting out of my bed, I put on my mask and put up my hood. Probably should get some gloves to complete my outfit.

I walked out of the hallway only to see Joker wearing just a pair of boxers and that gardevoir he boned. His room door was left ajar, and hanging out of it, I could see a charmeleon. "Third girlfriend this week, Joker?" I said casually walking past them.

Joker looked at me in pure anger and opened his mouth to spout a comeback, but quickly cut himself off as the gardevoir shot him her own look. "I'll deal with you later," Joker growled. He turned his attention back to the very angry gardevoir, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" As I walked away, I could still hear the sounds of them fighting. I'm surprised no one else has gotten up to stop them.

Walking into the infirmary, I found that Violet was missing from bed. I found the doctor in charge and asked where she was. He told me she was just discharged and is on her way back to my quarters. So we fucking missed each other, huh. That's great.

I walked back to my quarters and found Violet closely examining the unconscious body of Joker with the charmeleon from Joker's quarters. Guess it went full circle. First I knocked him out, and then the gardevoir knocked him out. I wonder if this is how all of his relationships end.

"So, looks like she fucked him up," I said, surprising both Violet and the charmeleon. "You were in his quarters, right?" The charmeleon shakily nodded. She seemed afraid, so I took off my mask. What's the harm of her seeing my face?

"You're the one who saved me!" She said in shock. "I was that charmander that showed you the keys."

It was my turn to be surprised. "I guess I should've seen that coming. How's life been to you?"

"It's been great. I meet someone who I can finally spend my life with." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I hope it's not this jackass," I said, looking at Joker. "Because he is not the type of person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with, even if he wanted to."

"What do you mean? She asked, her brow furrowed.

"That Gardevoir was his girlfriend before you came along. If I had to take a guess, within the week, you'd be in her shoes."

"You mean he'd abandon me?" She said, tearing up. She's going to cry. Great...

"I'm not so good with this love stuff," I mumbled. "Look, I'm sure there are plenty of people here who would love you."

"Who?" She sniffled. She is going to call my bluff. I looked at Violet and signaled that I need help. She shrugged her shoulders leaving me to deal with her.

"Now that would ruin the surprise." I smiled. She seemed to cheer up, which meant I did it. Thank god, er, Arceus.

"Would you date me?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes with a grin. I looked at Violet wide-eyed for help while she snickered.

"Uhh, I'm not exactly available," I said, with a nervous smile. "Y-you wouldn't, um, date me anyways. I, uh -"

"He never bathes, and he is a jerk." Violet cut in.

"Oh. I thought you'd be the next match for me, but I can't let this stop me anymore. I'll find someone else!" She announced, leaving Titan's quarters.

I let out a sigh of relief. "First off, ouch. Second off, good job."

"I'm surprised you'd even think I'd be insulting to you. You're my best friend, and what I described was the exact opposite of you." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and entered my quarters. I should start saying ours instead of mine. "How's your cut?" I asked Violet.

"It's healing okay. You know that stuff they have pokemon hospitals or whatever?"

"I've never been, so no."

"Ok, so they have this machine that pokemon lay down in. It scans them and then applies some sort of medicine that quickens the healing of wounds." She explained.

"Huh, does it work for humans?"

"From what I've heard, it doesn't. I think it causes tumorous growths were the wound was."

"Damn, I feel sorry for the poor sap they tested that on," I said, laying down on my bed. "So, what are we going to do today, we have nothing on the schedule."

Violet opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the announcement speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL: TODAY IS THE FIFTIETH ANNIVERSARY OF THE UNIFICATION WAR. COMMAND WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS THE DAY WE HAVE NO OPERATIONS, SO ENJOY THE DAY WITH YOUR CLOSE FRIENDS. THAT WILL BE ALL."

"Did you even know we had a system like that?" I asked Violet, who shook her head in response.

"So, as I was saying, I don't know what we should do later, but I do know what we should do right now."

"And what's that?"

"Take a nap." She said flopping down on the bed.

"That's great. While you nap, I'm going to get something to eat at the mess." I said. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but I assumed it was along the lines of having a good time.

Leaving our room, Joker was missing from the hallway. Guess the announcements managed to get him up. That or one of the teammates finally got up and took him to the infirmary.

"Hey, Grim," Hellfire yawned. "What are you doing this morning?"

"Just going to eat something. By the way, It's almost one p.m." I chuckled.

"That's great," She yawned again. "Might just go back to sleep. Before I do, you should talk to Ghost. She is really taking what happened to you hard." Might as well get that out of the way now.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's gone to eat as well." Hellfire said, returning to her room.

Continuing to the mess hall, I passed by Basilisk who looked extremely tired. There were bags underneath her eyes, and her eyelids were drooping. "You alright?" I asked. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around confused. Guess I just saved her from collapsing in the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to take Joker to the infirmary and I also just found out where Steel went." She said in a monotone voice.

"Wasn't Steel that Gallade who was there my first mission?"

"Yes, he was. Every year he mediates in seclusion." Basilisk said, ready to collapse.

"I won't keep you any longer. Go get some rest." She nodded her thanks and slithered down the hallway. Back to the task at hand, getting some food, and talking to Ghost.

The mess hall was bustling with life. Members of the PLE cheered and sang as they drank beer and ate. Didn't know these people take the anniversary of the Unification War so seriously. In the corner of the mess hall, was Ghost, who said there staring at her table. I went and got myself the pokemon equivalent of a hamburger and a free beer and made my way over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked Ghost. She looked up but quickly looked down as soon as she noticed it was me.

"S-sure." She stuttered as I took my seat.

"Look, I know you feel bad for what happened to me, but you have to move on. We've all done some questionable things, but I do let that hold me back. Besides, if I was in your shoes, I'm sure I would've done the same thing." I said. I lied there, but no one should be in the position I find myself in. All the pain and suffering I caused. Hell, I'm even beginning to regret what I did to Aurora.

"I guess you're right." She mumbled.

"Damn right. Now go enjoy yourself today." I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"I will. Thank you, Grim."

"Yur wlcoom." I said with a mouth full of food. She giggled and went to join the festivities. I ate the rest of my burger in relative peace. The crowds in the mess were very, very, loud and kept cheering about things I didn't even understand. Maybe a history book would be a good investment.

I was getting ready to leave the mess when a news report caught my attention. "Billions of citizen around Hyatia are enjoying the festivities that come with the anniversary of the war. The mayor has announced the creation of a statue dedicated the Michael, the long-lost war hero who saved us, and his companions. An absol named Mystic, A charizard named Valor, and a delphox named Katie." I blocked out everything the newscaster said after that.

"Excuse me," I said, approaching a random party goer. "Do you know the of our leader?"

"Yeah, I think it's, uh, Mystic."

"Thank you," I said, attempting to hide my shock. I left the mess hall and made my way back to my room. "No way that could've been her. She's just named after the war hero who worked with my enemy." I said to myself as I rushed back to my quarters.

Entering my quarters, I immediately pushed Violet over and got into bed. I don't care how weird this looks or how I'm going to feel when I wake up tomorrow, I some sleep for what I just heard.


	11. Chapter 10: The Descent

**Author's Notes**

 **So, this was a rather short time between uploads, don't ya think? Yes it is. Why? Because I felt like I should make up for the last chapter. We're back on track with my usual dark writing, and this chapter is very story heavy. Also, please join the three Discord servers I mentioned before. The writer's server my friend made is were a post special things for The Guardian, and that is where I also have the roleplay thing. In the future, I also plan to post these things to another writers server I'm in called Writer's Haven. Please consider joining both of them. Also, happy tenth chapter milestone!**

 ****WARNING** THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY DARK AND DISTURBING. THE DARK PARK IS MARKED BY A LINE AND TIME CHANGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Descent

My eyes opened as Violet shifting around next to me. Wait, why am I in a bed with Violet and why does my head hurt so damn much? I only drank one beer. I guess that means I am worse than a lightweight. Well, I should get up and visit our fearless leader, Mystic.

I rolled out of bed and fell to the floor unceremoniously. "Ugh." I groaned as I stood up. Good thing I came home with all my clothes, which reminds me. I should probably make a shopping run to buy knee pads and some gloves.

I stumbled out of my quarters and didn't find the other half of the hallway. It just leads to the void. Maybe I drank more than one beer. I turned around only see the rest of the corridor disappear. Whatever I took, I am never going to do that again.

"Is this not what humans call stimulation?" Arceus asked. I should've fucking known.

"Waking up with a hangover is not what I'd call stimulation," I said, brushing off my shock. "Can't you use any other way besides this to contact me?"

"Do you want me to announce your association to me?"

"It's not like it was by choice," I mumbled. "You just brought me from death and put me in your world."

"I needed you to help me."

"And what's stopping me from turning into the next Fallen Knight. You saw the way I killed Aurora." I said, tightening my fists.

"I thought you felt pride? Is that not what you still feel?" She asked.

"No. It's not. The more I think about how I feel about, the more my opinion changes. What I did matches what the Fallen Knight did to those people during the raid. Even though they were scum, they didn't have to die like that." I explained.

"I thought humans picked a feeling and stuck to it."

"Not all of us. You're a god, and you don't even understand the creatures that inhabit your earth. What kind of a god are you," Emotions that I had been bottling up spilled out "The last few days have been absolute hell for me, and what do I get? Some good for nothing blessings that don't do anything." Arceus looked at me with an almost hurt expression. Didn't know gods felt anything for mortals.

"If I could've done anything to help you, don't you think I would've. I've watched over you for years. I saw what happened to your family, and I saw what happened to your friends. I saved you from the void because I saw what you had in you. I'm sorry I am not adept at understanding humanity. I was hoping I could understand them better through you."

"How? By only communicated with me on death's bed?!" I exclaimed, frustrated by her shortsightedness.

"I'm sorry. I will try and improve my ways of communication."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. I'm turning into a fucking monster because of your incompetence. Aurora was the first, and I'm sure she won't be the last," I took a deep breath. "Before my family died, I made a promise to them. I almost killed a kid at school because he was insulting my family. After that day, I promised never to be that harsh when dealing with people again. I broke that promise with Aurora." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I see. If it is any consolation, I think she deserved what happened to her, and I trust your judgment." "Arceus whispered.

"Thanks. So, why did you contact me?"

"I wanted to let you know that the creation of your weapon is underway."

"My weapon?"

"Yes. The Fallen Knight, as you know him, has two blades he uses. You will have two blades to combat him. In your time of need, you will get them." She explained.

"Thanks for the cryptic message," I said, sarcastically. "So, when are you going to send me back?" The empty darkness began to form back into a room. It wasn't just any room. It was my quarters. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the concrete ceiling of my room. I felt something shift next to me, and I turned to check what or who it was. Much to my relief, it was just Violet, not some random person I've never met. Wait, I got in bed with the fully evolved Violet who has a humanoid form and have been spooning her for the last eight hours.

I flew out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud bang that also woke Violet up.

"What the fuck was that, Nate." Violet groaned.

"Uh, I just, uh, tripped." I sputtered.

"Riiiiiiight," She said getting out of bed. "So, what are our plans for today?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Today, you get to plan for yourself. I have some essential things that you can't tag along too." I said.

"Aww come on. We never do anything without the other." She pouted.

"That's not even true. We don't do everything together so stop trying to guilt me into letting you come." I sighed. Her next tactic was puppy eyes, which doesn't work on me.

"Ha. The last time someone tried that with me, they got punched out. When someone is as dead inside like me, cute shit like that doesn't work."

She looked at me concerned. "Dead inside?" She asked.

"Yeah. Before we met, a lot of horrible shit happened to me that made me cold and numb. You're one of the only people I opened up to. Don't ask what else happened." I left the room and made my way out of Titan's quarters. First thing on my list of to do is to visit Mystic. Following the same path those guards took, I found my way to the guarded set of double doors. I tried to push past the guards, who in response pushed me to the ground and aimed their rifles at me.

"The leader has not requested your presence. Leave now before we open fire." One ordered.

"Yeah? Well, I have requested to see her presence immediately. It is a matter of utmost importance." I growled. They looked at, and they nodded.

"We're going to contact the leader. If she permits you entry, then we won't imprison you. If she does not, you know what will happen," They warned. "Ma'am, we have the Reaper here with us, and he is requesting entry. Yes, Ma'am. Right away. So it appears to be your lucky day. She has decided to let your sorry ass in."

I passed through the seat of double doors, but before the doors closed, I said one final thing to them. "Drop the tough act. I could beat both of you with my hands tied behind my back."

When I entered Mystic's room, I found her sitting on her bed. "You asked for my presence?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"That you worked with the Fallen Knight." She looked at me in absolute shock.

"I should've expected you to find out. People who are blessed with the existence of Arceus always find these kinds of things out."

"How long did you know about me?" I asked.

"Since you survived the encounter with Michael. I know from experience, that whoever fights against Michael loses unless there is divine intervention." She explained.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Because, ever since the raid, I have been keeping tabs on you. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of you. When you find these kinds of things out, you tend to let loose, and more times than not, whoever angers you ends up dead." She explained.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, extremely frustrated with her actions. "I'm not a fucking moron! I already have the Red Dragons and half the police department on my ass. I don't need the damn PLE on me too."

She smiled at me. "You do not yet understand the power you were given. You have a god on your side. Nothing in the world can defeat you. You are practically immortal. The only way you'd die is if Arceus wanted you to."

"I already know that. It wasn't hard to figure out after the eighth time I died and came back," I mumbled to myself. "So, apparently I received the name Reaper from the guards outside."

"Indeed you did. We found the body of Aurora in that alley. We had to leave before we could retrieve it. You're lucky we removed evidence of your involvement in her killing."

"It wouldn't matter. It would give the police all the more reason to tear apart the city looking for their Ghost Bandit." I said.

"Wait. You were the Ghost Bandit?" She asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter now. That was just a title that meant absolutely nothing to me. I did it to stay afloat with my friend." That brought back some good memories. The past that I rarely think about. Those times when I was full of hope. The was before the Red Dragons fucked everything up.

"What do you mean it meant nothing? You dented the Red Dragons and had us searching the entire city for you." She exclaimed, clearly happy she found me.

"That's great, but that's enough with the comments. I came here to get answers from you, and that's what I got. I will be leaving now."

"Wait! There is one more thing I'd like to know before you leave. What if we gave you a particular rank that gave you power over a vast majority of the people here?"

"I don't care if you give it to me or not. Power is something I haven't bothered about for at least three months. Not after it made me kill fifteen." I whispered the last part to myself. The past was not something I'd like to be thinking about.

Finished with our conversation, I left and moved on to the next thing on my list: Acquiring gloves and kneepads. I should probably visit that same store. If it had tactical masks, then chances are he also has tactical gear. As I was leaving, I passed by the mess hall. Inside, Violet and Ghost were having a conversation and laughing. Well, at least she's happy.

I exited the HQ and entered the bustling streets of midday Varenfield city. People crowded the streets as they made their way to wherever they were going. I slipped my mask on and put my hood up and walked into the crowd.

After a fifteen minute walk, I reached the store. I entered the store, and the clerk greeted me enthusiastically. Hopefully, he doesn't recognize the mask. "Welcome to Varenfield shop for masks and gear. We have a storewide discount on," he paused. "That looks like the mask that was stolen from me." Well, it was worth a shot. He began to move towards the phone to call the police. I'm not about to get caught by a fucking store clerk. I hopped over the counter and put him in a headlock. I covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. Once I was sure he was unconscious, I let his body go and went to look for gloves and kneepads. I found a pair of black gloves that had plastic knuckles on them that satisfied me. I put them on and went into the back of the store to find kneepads. I took a pair of black kneepads and put them on. Satisfied, I left the store and went back to the HQ.

I reentered the HQ and went to the mess hall to see if Violet and Ghost were still there. Sure enough, they were. I don't know what they were talking about, but it sure has to be interested if they sat here for over thirty minutes. "So, what are you both talking about?" I asked, taking a seat next to Violet.

"You." Ghost simply responded.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about what you said to me this morning, and you made me curious. What happened to you before we meet? I did a little digging, and I found out you lived a life of vibrant crime. How did I find this out? I found a news report talking about the spree of the "Ghost Bandit." There was a picture that was included in the article. On look at the photo, and we could both tell that's you. You're wearing the same thing minus the mask, gloves, and kneepads. We both want to know more about your past." They both looked at me expectantly.

"No. I refuse to go into my past. Do you know what it's like to be broken all over again? Do you know what it's like to kill more than ten innocent people? I do, and I don't want to talk about it. Ever." I got up and left for my quarters. I passed by Joker who looked at me and chuckled.

"Did someone piss in your cereal?" He laughed. I turned around and pushed him to the wall. I had my knife to his throat as I glared at him through my mask.

"I am not in the fucking mood to deal with your jokes. You're so lucky that I can control myself; otherwise, you'd be fucking dead." I growled, letting him go. He ran away screaming, and crying.

I entered my room and threw my knife at the wall. "Today could've been a good day!" I muttered to myself. "But of course we have to remember one of my most traumatic events!"

* * *

(Three months ago)

"I'm in position." Ace whispered through my earpiece. We were gearing up to steal from some placed owned by a local gang. I think they are called the Red Dragons or something like that.

I approached the guard standing in front of the entrance and prepared to give him the password.

"The Red Dragons will spread their wings over the chaotic lands of Hyatia." I said. The guard nodded and allowed me entrance to whatever this building was. Their password sounded more like something a cult would say instead of a gang.

I went down a flight of stairs and entered and marketplace. Vendors were lined up across the wall selling their illegal wares. In the far back was a vendor selling human slaves and pokemon. One day, I'll be back here, and I'll release all of you.

"Good afternoon good sir, would you be interested in buying any of my wares." One vendor called, attempting to get me to buy things. While I refuse to buy things, I will happily take them from you for free.

I walked over to the vendor and smiled. "You have some interesting goods. Do you mind if I take them?" He looked at me confused, and I pulled my pistol out and aimed it at him. He panicked and handed me most of the smaller wares.

Behind me, I heard footsteps. I whipped around and hit the guard in the head with my pistol, knocking him out instantly. The other guards charged at me. I merely stepped out of the way allowing both of them to collide. With all the guards in the room dealt with, I went back to robbing the vendors.

It wasn't long before I heard more footsteps. It looks like they got more reinforcements. I turned around and faced my aggressors and found a man and a houndoom.

"Sic em." The man said to the houndoom. The houndoom bit down on my arm as I tried to flee, bringing me to the ground. "Now, I won't kill you because you amused me. Disabling the guards is quite the feat," He looked at the houndoom. "Shadow, heel!" He ordered. He turned his attention back to me and smiled. His teeth were crooked and disgusting looking. "My name is Fang, and I am sure you do not want to live the rest of your life in service to me, so I have a proposition for you. You see those slaves and pokemon over there. Kill fifteen of them, and you can walk away. Don't squander this opportunity. If turn around and try to shoot me, Shadow will tear out your jugular, and I will hang your head in my room as a trophy." I have to get out of here.

I got off the ground and made my way over to the first cage. In the pen, was a young child above the age of five. He looked up at me in fear as I raised the pistol.

"Please don't kill me, mister." He cried. I pulled the trigger and watched the light leave his eyes. The people in the crates around me screamed in fear. I just killed a fucking six-year-old boy. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Ahh, starting out young. Good choice. Because I enjoyed that so much, that will count as two people. If you want to continue, kill the riolu in the cage next to it." He cackled. I did as he said, and aimed at the riolu. In the cages next to the riolu, were a pair of lucario, who cried as they watched me. I could only assume these were its parents. I looked between them and the riolu and began to cry myself. I pulled the trigger and watched the little riolu bleed out. I looked at the parents who were staring at the corpse of their child and whispered I'm sorry.

"Very good. I'll count that as another two. Now, kill that little girl."

* * *

(Present day)

During the next hour, I did everything he said. I killed six children and four adults. I watched as the light was extinguished from their eyes. I caused trauma for twenty other beings as they watched me gun down innocent people. Ace tried to comfort me but failed. When I killed Aurora, it was like killing all those innocent people again. I could argue that she wasn't innocent, but she was being used. She didn't know the truth, and when I killed her, I felt like Fang as he ordered me to kill those children. Tears streamed down my face once again. I took my mask off and threw it against the wall in anger. "If only I had balls!" I yelled in frustration. "I could've saved those kids! I could've killed Fang early!"

Violet burst into the room and looked at me in shock. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No. No, I'm not," I mumbled. "You made me remember what I did to those people. I'm a monster."

She came over and hugged me. "No, you're no monster," she whispered. "I don't know what we made you remember, and I'm sorry, but you're anything, but a monster."

"But I am. I killed those children because I was too afraid to fight Fang."

"You were not ready to fight him," she said, playing with my hair. "It wasn't your fault. I'll tell you what. Since we're alone, why don't you tell me the entire story so I can understand you better." She said, sitting me down on the bed. I began to recount everything that happened the fateful day when I was broken.

* * *

 **Play "A Line In The Sand" by Linkin Park**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I have another set of notes to remind you to join the Discord servers I mentioned before. I beg you guys to join. God I sound like a jackass begging like this, but I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary. This will be the last chapter I mention it in because it is obvious that the majority of you don't really give a shit, and I understand. If you are interested, I did change around the information in my profile again so please check that out.**


	12. Chapter 11: Ash and Fire

**Author's Notes**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Seafina Amore, the artist who is working on the cover**

 **Alright! I am back again to beg more people to join the Discord servers I mentioned before. I'm sure you love reading that when looking at the author's notes. Check my profile if you're interested in joining, and please do tell me if the links don't work. I am also happy to announce that the roleplay thing I mentioned before, is in Dead Poet's Society. If you want to join in on that, please join that server. I am also very excited to announce that I have a commissioned art piece, which will hopefully replace the cover, on the way! The last thing I want to say to you guys is that I'm taking a small break to work on something requested by a user in the Discord server, and a couple other smaller projects. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Ash and Fire

I was back at the liar, watching from afar as I put a bullet into the head of those innocent children as Fang watched in amusement. Good thing the fucker got what he deserved. If I could relive his death, I would. The feeling of plunging cold steel into his throat in the last ditch effort to save the life of my friend. One of the last times I felt like I was doing something useful. All I am now is a crybaby who is a punching bag for everyone else. What a life to live.

"And you think I'm dead? What a foolish belief to have," Fang smiled as he turned to face me. "I still live inside of you. The day that I met you, I knew you were going to be my successor, so I gave you the gift of insanity."

"A few days ago I would've been quaking in my boots, but you don't scare me. You're just part of my head, a figment of my imagination. You're no real than the monster that lives under my bed." I brushed his presence off. He's not real. To me, he is no longer the boogie man he used to be.

"You do not question the presence of me in your mind?" He said while the other me fired another gunshot.

"No. You may have been on my mind due to the resurgence of my past, so that doesn't raise concern. Besides, I know an asshole who loves doing this shit." I said, confident.

"Damn, you have changed. I didn't believe it when my siblings and mother said that the blessing would work. I didn't know we had that power." The Fang turned Darkrai said.

"You made me fearless, why would you try to scare me again?" I asked.

"For old time sake. You were always the easiest to scare. You had many fears that one could exploit to ruin you. I know many perceive me as the mischievous one of my siblings, but there is a method to my madness. Since you are the Guardian, I decided to help you with your fears." Darkrai explained.

"That's great. Can I wake up now?" I said impatiently. He nodded and on I went, back to the life that pains me so much. I woke up on the cold hard concrete floor. My body ached as I rolled over. Why the hell was he trying to scare me again? I already made it apparent that I wouldn't let fears control my life, but he must've had an ulterior motive. Whatever it is, I could care less right now. I have big plans involving the recent resurgence of my past.

I got up from the floor, which hurt slightly, and fetched my mask. With my mask on and my hood up, I left my room. In the hallway, Ghost stood there almost waiting for someone. "Hey there Grim, where is Violet, and what are you doing awake?" Ghost asked.

"She's still sleeping," I replied without any interest. Let's end this conversation soon so I can get on with the day. "As for me, I always wake up early. Anyway, I have to go. There are some pretty important things for me to do today." I quickly shuffled passed her as to avoid more questions.

Now that I'm home free, my first act of business will be getting supplies. Mystic should be able to point me in the right direction. Let's hope that this time there is no altercation between the guards and me.

I reached the double doors, and the same two guards were standing there. "Are we going to have a problem again?" I asked, fists tightening for a fight.

"No, we are not, sir. You have been given clearance to enter the leader's chamber whenever you please." They responded. Well, that's useful, and thank Arceus I didn't have to fight the guards, although that would've been the stupidest thing I've done this month.

I walked passed them and entered the leader's chambers. "Greetings, chosen one, how may I help you?" Mystic greeted. Chosen one? I already hate that name.

"I need supplies for a personal project, and you can call me Grim, or Ice, whichever one floats your boat." I shrugged.

"Alright Grim, what supplies do you need?" She asked, hopping off her bed.

"A flashlight, a pistol, a box of matches, a vehicle to get me there, and a jerry can full of gasoline," I replied. "Don't ask what for. I'm ridding myself of old ghosts."

She nodded and contemplated what I said. "You will get your supplies. Go to the quartermaster to retrieve them in an hour, and do be discreet with whatever you do." She said.

"Thank you." I said before leaving. That went better than expected, and I'm surprised she gave me everything without questioning me further. Now, I have an hour to burn so why not fetch something to eat.

I walked to the mess hall and got in line for food. There was a massive line for food and a ton of people in the mess hall. I guess the food today must be great.

As the line shortened and more and more people left the mess hall, I spotted Violet and Ghost eating in the corner of the room. Violet looked upset about something. That's not a good sign...

I pushed to the front of the line, got my food, and then rushed over to Violet. As I neared their table, I could see that Violet was crying. "Violet?" I said, taking a seat next to her. "Are you alright?"

"They're deforesting my home, and the people responsible for the death of my parents are in the city." She mumbled.

"Who's deforesting your home?" I asked. As far as I know, many of the politicians that run the country are vehemently against deforestation.

"It's a large corporation that claimed they needed the land for "green uses." She explained.

"Well, I'm sure the politicians here won't allow that to happen, but I'll tell you what we can do. Those people who killed your parents are a target for us. If I can convince Basilisk to let us go after them, then you can get your revenge." I reassured.

"And how are you going to convince her, if I couldn't even convince her to let me use the bathroom one mission?" Ghost asked with her arms crossed.

"Unlike the bathroom, they have committed crimes that would interest the PLE. We have a reason to go after them, and I won't let it go if she says no." I said with a smirk.

"I should've kept asking." Ghost mumbled, causing me to laugh, and Violet to smirk.

I ate my food, which was rather delicious, and left the mess hall, not before saying goodbye to Violet, and Ghost. Now, to get the supplies, only if I knew where the quartermaster is.

I spent the next five minutes looking for the quartermaster before finally giving up and asking someone. It turns out that the quartermaster was in the hallway to the left of the lunchroom, while I took the hallway to the right thinking it would be closer to Mystic. Nevertheless, I found it.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you today?" The Quartermaster greeted.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up some supplies ordered by our leader," I said. "They said it should be ready by now."

"Ah, so you are the one with the interesting supply list," he said with a smile. His face then darkened as he stared into my mask. "Yes, your stuff is ready, but don't break the law with it. If you do, all punishments are decided by me unless the leader decides to step in." He warned. If I hadn't lost the ability to fear, I'm sure that would've made me rethink what I am going to do. He handed me the flashlight and box of matches, which I both pocketed. Then he gave me an M9A1 or something that looked similar, and a holster for it.

"And the vehicle and jerry can?" I asked.

"Waiting for you in the garage along with the jerry can." He replied.

I gave him my thanks and made my way to the very same garage I stood in before the raid on the Lair. In the garage, was a pickup truck from some company I don't know. I opened the door to the truck and found the key in the ignition with the jerry can placed in the passenger seat. I started the car and began to drive to the place where I broke, the Lair. I hope they abandoned it, or else I'll have a fight on my hands. I also hope that there is something that is explosive; otherwise, this jerry can won't do much.

After a twenty minute drive to the other side of the city, I arrived at the Lair. The entrance to the Lair was locked from the outside by an iron bolt. On top of that, there was no guard which meant they left this place after I raided it.

I unlocked the and opened the door. Light flooded into the pitch black entrance to the Lair, and the smell of something rotting invaded my nostrils. I gagged, as I started to descend the stairs. God, I hope that's not what I think it is. As I got further down the stairs, I flicked on my flashlight, Illuminating the bottom of the stairs. I froze the moment I was what was at the bottom. There was a trail of blood going around the corner. Something terrible must have happened after I left. When I got to the bottom, more gore greeted me. Several half eaten bodies dotted the marketplace, and blood stains marked almost every corner of the room. The sight made me feel nauseous. "I just have to put gasoline everywhere and light this place up, and then I can leave." I whispered to myself.

"No one can leave this place," someone said behind me. I whipped around and found a very bloody houndoom with a sick grin staring back at me. "They left those poor souls and me to die, but I was strong. I was willing to do what they couldn't. I had a secret weapon that was driving me forward. I had to feed my children. I was nothing without them, but it was all in vain. Soon, the weak were feed to the strong, and now there is only one left in a litter of twelve. Twelve eggs, thanks to my master," the houndoom stopped and sniffed the air. "I recognize your scent. Your blood stained my teeth at one point. You were the one subjected to torture by my master. You were the weakling that cried as my master removed your weakness. You do not understand the interest he has taken in you. He thought highly enough of you, to remove what most are stuck with. I do have to thank you for complying. Their bodies made for good meals afterward, and now you shall join them," The houndoom lept up at me, taking me by complete surprise. She tackled me and brought me to the ground. "You are still the weakling from before."

I gritted my teeth and pushed the dark pokemon off of me. "I'm not a weakling," I growled, getting into a fighting stance. "You signed your death warrant by attacking me, and you shall burn with this forsaken place."

She laughed. "You think you can defeat a pokemon singlehandedly. You're just as foolish as them," She gestured to the corpses behind me. "I'm going to enjoy chewing on your bones." She jumped at me again, but this time, I was prepared. I moved out of the way causing her to miss. "Can't you accept defeat?!"

"It's obvious you can. You let Fang run wild on you, and you didn't stop him. Stop calling me the weakling when I had the balls to do something about it." I said, reaching for my pistol.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The next time I saw him, I killed him." I replied smugly. Getting her even angrier is probably the worst idea I've had. If she jumps at me again, and I'm quick enough, I can land a well-placed shot killing her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She roared, leaping at me. I whipped out the pistol and fired. She shot hit, and she let out a whine and fell to the ground. I put the gun back into its holster and approached the houndoom's body. "So, it is I who dies today. Before I die, I must request something of you. Please take care of my son. He is the last of my kin, and I wish to see him survive this encounter."

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because you're a member of the PLE." Another voice said. This one I recognized as Ghost's.

"How did you find me?" I demanded.

"It wasn't that hard to find where you were going. All we had to do was follow the truck." She explained.

"We?"

"I'm here too," Violet said, peering around the stairs. "So, this is where it happened." She mused, drinking in the surroundings.

"And that's why it smells so bad!" Ghost grimaced, finally noticing the corpses. I looked back at the houndoom, who was barely clinging to life now.

"Alright, I take care of your son. Where is he?" I asked.

"In the back." She panted. Ghost went to the back of the room to find him. Alright, time to do what I came here for. I went and go the jerry can from outside, and brought inside.

"What do you plan on doing?" Violet asked, seeing the jerry can I was carrying.

"I'm going to burn this place down." I said, uncapping the can and pouring gasoline on the floor.

"You can't do that! We could use this place!" Ghost said in outrage. In her arms was a houndour.

"Look around. There are bodies and blood everywhere, and god knows what deeper inside." I said, pouring more gasoline on the floor.

"I agree with him. This place is beyond use and holds a lot of bad memories." Violet spoke.

"Fine." Ghost mumbled.

"Alright, you guys wait outside. I'll be out when I'm done." They nodded and left, leaving me alone in this hellhole. I spread out the gasoline evenly to the best of my ability, and lead trails to something that looked flammable, or explosive. Satisfied, I took out the matchbox, lit a match, and threw it in the room. Instantly, the entire marketplace lit ablaze, and with it, the painful memories of my past. Well, not really. It just eases my conscious knowing that the place where it happened is gone. I left the Lair and got into the pickup truck. Violet, Ghost and the houndour were waiting for me.

"You think the place is going to burn down?" Violet asked. Right on cue, there was an explosion, which put a hole in the middle of the Lair's ceiling.

"Does that answer your question?" I said, flooring it.

"We have another problem. What are we going to name this little guy?" Ghost asked.

"Well, I think I got a good name. Inferno." I suggested.

"That works for me." Violet said.

"Alright." Ghost shrugged. Inferno. What a strange, but fitting name. I wonder, what his future will be with the track record of his mother and father. God, I hope evil, and insanity is not genetic.

* * *

 **Play "The Vampyre of Time And Memory" By Queens of the Stone Age**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **One last attempt to convince you to join the Discord server. I know this is getting annoying, but I really want to get more members in the server to start the roleplay, and get feedback directly from you guys. I also want to get some of the other authors on the server who don't post online some exposure. Trust me, they deserve it because they are all fantastic at poetry, and thought provoking writing pieces. Please consider it, and check my profile for the link. See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: Set In Motion

**Author's Notes**

 **I don't really have much to say today since I am uploading this at 2 in the morning. I am very tired, but I wanted to get this out to you guys today. I also want you to check out the Discord servers I mentioned numerous times before because I post things that are related to _The Guardian_ on the server. I also post announcements regarding the status of certain projects there so I don't have to post entire chapters telling you that I am going on a hiatus, or something like that. Without further interruption, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Set In Motion

"The lights green! That means go!" I yelled at the driver in front of me. It was just my luck that we caught rush hour, and now the damn houndour woke up! Talk about adding insult to injury.

"Where's my mama!" Inferno panicked. He's been screaming that for the last five minutes, and it's done nothing to help my temper.

"Can someone please shut him up before I decide to rear end this asshole in frustration," I complained. "Good god. If he doesn't stop, I'm going to take him back, and throw him into the fire."

"How could you say that?! That goes against everything we represent at the PLE." Ghost replied in shock.

"I'm inclined to agree with Na- Grim. He is way too noisy, and we can't stop him from crying." Violet said. She almost let my name slip. That would've been interesting to explain. I hate the name I was given. All it is anymore is just one big scar. Everything that had brought me to my knees happened when I wore the name with pride.

"What did you almost say?" Ghost asked, having caught Violet's mistake.

"I stuttered, and that shouldn't be something we're focusing on. We need to focus the child that currently sits in your arms and how to calm him down." Violet replied with her usual smirk.

"Do I look like someone who could care for him?" Ghost yelled in frustration. "I'm don't even resemble him in any way! Why don't you put your illusion powers, which is the only reason why you're part of Titan, and make yourself look like his mother."

"It's not a half bad idea," I interjected. "If it gets Inferno to shut up, and I can focus more on the road, and more importantly the driver in front of me." Violet sighed, and her form began to shift into that of a houndoom. It was almost scary how close she got to the damn thing, and if I didn't know that was her...

"There ya happy. Just don't allow Inferno to touch me or else we may have a problem." Violet explained.

"And how might we have a problem. You zoroark are the masters of disguise, and being brushed up against shouldn't break your illusion." Ghost said to Violet.

"Well, unlike most zoroark who get taught how to control since when they were a zorua, I didn't have that luxury. I had to live most of my life in captivity, and there were no zoroarks who were kind enough to teach me, so forgive me if I am a little shit at my illusion skills." Violet growled in response.

"And how come that came to be?" Ghost further inquired. Violet barred her teeth and stared back at Ghost.

"I'll do more than tell you why." She growled. One problem always leads to another. Fucking hell...

"Both of you cut it out before I have to get involved and you both should know that that isn't pretty," I said, breaking up the fight. "Now, both of you shut up, and let me focus on driving without having to worry about you two plus Inferno tearing up the back of the truck." Ghost crossed her arms and looked out the window, while Violet did the same in houndoom form. Inferno was sitting in between them looking at Violet in confusion. So far, the day has been hell, not including my visit to the old Lair.

After making back to the HQ, we had a lengthy discussion about the fate of Inferno. I opted to find someone within the base to take him in under their wing, but Ghost argued that I should take him as a punishment for blowing up the Lair. Violet took my side, and for the last thirty minutes, we have been going to every squad's door looking for someone to take him in. Right now we were standing outside of the quarters of the infamous Wrecker Squad waiting for their commander's answer.

"For the love of fuck! It has been five minutes, and they haven't gotten back to us!" I groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Well, maybe you should accept your punishment and take him in." Ghost argued. Ghost is slowly making her way to my shit list because of this. Just shut up and let me work on finding him a family.

"Guys. We are not going to begin this again. Inferno is asleep, and we do not want to risk waking him." Violet said, moving in between both of us. Ghost crossed her arms and sent one of the meanest faces I had ever seen at me. Not wanting to be outdone, I sent one right back. That was enough to fuel a wicked staring contest that resulted in a victory for Ghost.

Before it could escalate even further, the commander of Wrecker Squad cleared his throat, effectively breaking up our "staring" contest. "We would be happy to take Inferno in, but on one condition. We need him to evolve into a houndoom before we bring him in. We can't afford to train with the number of operations we take part in now. I wish you the best of luck with training him. Have a good day." He then retreated into his Wrecker's quarters without giving us a chance to ask any questions.

"Was that guy even human?" I asked. His sentence sounded more like a fucking email then it did actual human speech.

Ghost had the most prominent shit-eating grin on her face that said: I told you so. "Guess who still has to caretake for him!" Ghost sang. "That's right. You do Grim. YOU have to take care of him. No one else has to help you." If her goal in life is to try to piss me off deliberately, she is doing an excellent job at it.

"I'll help with Inferno, Grim. We could be his parents." Violet said, with a huge grin. I don't even know if she knew what she just suggested.

"Alright. Since I have to, we can be Inferno's figurative "parents," I sighed. "If word of this get's back to Joker, he's going to have a field day."

"Violet, don't help him. He needs to learn from his mistakes." Ghost said, just having to add her cherry to the cake. Friend or not, if she keeps this going, we are going to have some significant problems. And by we, I mean her.

"What kind of a friend are you!" Violet said in shock. "I would do anything to help him out, and I thought you'd do the same!"

"Ya, I used to feel that way, but that was before I realized how much of an ass he could be. That doesn't even include his complete disregard for the rules of the PLE." Ghost said, her voice laced with venom. Having stayed silent for the entire ordeal, I decided to speak.

"Ghost, for the love of God, Arceus, whatever. Shut your fucking mouth before it gets you into a fight you know you can't win. If I were such an asshole, I wouldn't have taken a bullet for Violet and Basilisk. And I don't disregard the rules. If I did, a lot of things would've been done differently. But you know what? You don't care, so I'll treat you the same way. Come on Violet, we're taking Inferno back to our quarters, and we are going to be the best damn parents the world has ever seen." Along with Violet, I turned my back on Ghost and walked away from her.

After we got a reasonable distance away from her, I stopped. "Violet. Are you alright?" I asked her. For the short time Violet has been with the PLE, Ghost had been one of her only friends besides me, and I know for a fact no one comes out of something like that unscathed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Nate." Violet said, continuing to walk. Yeah, it didn't take a detective to tell me that she was hurting a lot from this. Goddamnit. This is my fault. I shouldn't have done that even though she was an asshole. That's something I'm going to have to fix later.

I caught back up to Violet and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Violet. I should've acted that way, and I promise I'll make it better." She stopped walking.

"Please don't. You're in the right here and have nothing to apologize for. Besides, we weren't close. As far as I could tell, Ghost was using me to get closer to you. You could say she got what was coming to her." She grinned.

"Damn. Even I didn't notice that." I smiled.

"Well, there is a time when the student surpasses the master." She's grown so much.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

I sighed as I examined the blade of my knife as Violet snored behind me. I should clean this thing. It still has dried blood from Fang on it. I played around with the knife some more before I felt something tug on my pant leg. I looked down and saw that Inferno had awakened from his name and was staring at me.

"Nummies." He said, staring up at me with the cutest eyes. The weirdest thing is that he wasn't asking for his mommy again.

I shook Violet awake and scooped up Inferno. "Wait, why isn't he crying for his mom?" Violet asked. I shrugged in response.

"He needs to eat," I said, walking out of our quarters. "I think something similar to what his mother feed him should work." Violet agreed with me, and together we walked to the mess hall. Being an hour early to dinner was great because there were fewer people here, which meant a shorter line. "Hey, can you grab my whatever the main entree is today while I attend to Inferno," I said to Violet. She said yes, and I went to find something that was similar to what Inferno ate.

"Can I help you with something?" One of the mess hall staff asked as we approached him.

"Yeah, do you have any rare steak?" He nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back with a plate with a single T-bone steak from a miltank and gave it to me. Now I was playing a dangerous balancing game. In one hand was Inferno, and in the other was the steak.

I made it the table without incident, and let out a sigh of relief. I put Inferno down next to Violet and placed his meal in front of him. Inferno immediately dug into his meal, which, to be honest, was an unsettling sight. I couldn't help but picture him doing that to one of the bodies back at the Lair. I shivered at the thought of that. Such an innocent child corrupted by the actions of his mother.

"Well, it looks like we won't have to help him eat," Violet joked. "Oh, by the way, the entree magikarp fillet." I nodded my thanks and began to eat the fillet. It reminded me of the salmon meals I used to enjoy back at home. Huh, that has been one of the only positive things I've thought about from home.

"When will I get to see mommy again?" Inferno asked, taking a break from eating.

"It's going to be a while till you see mommy again. It's going to be so long that she handed you to uncle Grim, and aunt Violet." I responded. Satisfied with the answer, he went back to eating. I looked at Violet, who gave me the thumbs up and went back to eating. I smiled knowing that nothing could ruin this moment. With Arceus and some of her children backing me, I could take on anything without suffering to much damage, and with the bonus of healing at a faster pace, I am nearly invincible. I never thought I'd say this, but when John said I'd be a good father, I guess he was right. I'd do anything for the small family I'm a part of now. Even Inferno was included in this family. Maybe I won't be handing him over to Wrecker Squad.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In front of the ruined Lair, stood a lone figure. He wore a cloak and carried a sword that was similar to the one that The Fallen Knight used. "Report." A voice said through his earpiece.

"It appears as though he deviated from the original plan. The troops have thoroughly searched the area and cannot find the corpse of the child. Sources from within the PLE report that he has taken in the child. They also tell me of an opportunity to take. Recently, he fought with a "friend" and said friend seeks revenge. They could become a resource for our cause." The figure spoke.

"Acknowledged. Recruit this asset and lead him into a trap using the intel from one of our trafficking camps. Remember: we want him alive. Failure to do so results in your termination. Do not fail me. Knight out." The voice on the other end said.

The figure scaled the wall of the building opposite the Lair and made his way towards the HQ. Once he reached it, the guards stopped him from entering. "We need to see some I.D." They said. The figure took his blade out and quickly cut down the two guards.

"Clean up at the entrance." He spoke before entering the HQ. "I also require additional help locating an asset. They go by the name of Ghost and is a grovyle."

"Roger that. According to our inside sources, Ghost is currently roaming the hallways near sector B on the map."

The figure nodded and made his way to sector B. With luck; she had not entered her quarters. He caught Ghost outside of Titan's quarters. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, grabbing her attention.

"Listen, I am in no mood to deal with your bullshit. Beat it before I beat you." She waved him off.

"I can help you get revenge." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"What did you say?"

"You know exactly what I said. My associate is interested in helping you get revenge on the man that has and is tarnishing the reputation of the PLE and your name. He already stole a friend from you and is working on turning your entire squad against you. Are you interesting in getting revenge?"

"I'm listening." Under the cloak, the figure smiled. Everything was going to plan. Today was the day the world began to change for the better, or so he believed.

* * *

Play "Wanted Dead Or Alive" by Bon Jovi

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I decided to do something different with the formatting of the story this time. Let me know if you liked it and if I should continue to do it in the future. Have a good morning/afternoon/night depending on what time of day you're seeing this.**


	14. Chapter 13: Geist Part 1

**Author's Notes**

 **Welcome to what will be a three part story ark revolving around our mysterious foe: The Master Of Puppets.** **I'd like to once again direct attention to my profile for the links. Just fill in the blanks when needed and you should be golden. Anyway, the school year has started up once again, and that may throw my upload schedule off. I know I don't really have one set in place, but I try to upload once a week. I apologize if I missed week. I'll try not to though. So, without further interruption, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Geist Part 1

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Inferno shouted with glee as he bounced up and down on my chest. This wasn't the first time I've waken up like this. Trying to get him to go to bed was a nightmare. He never wanted to sleep. He only ever wanted to play. Violet and I have become sleep deprived zombies ever since we first took him under our wings. To make matters worse, Ghost has been breathing down my neck for the last few days. She has tailed me every time I left the quarters. It's fucking weird, and I am bringing this up to her when she does it again.

"What is it, Inferno? You know we're trying to sleep." I yawned. Good thing he didn't choose Violet instead of me. One thing I learned besides caretaking for a child is worse than torture, is that Violet isn't exactly the prettiest person when she has had less than four hours of sleep.

"There's someone at the door who wants to see you!" He yelped with excitement. Whoever the hell this is better have a good reason for waking me up. I don't even care if it's Arceus coming to tell me that the world is fucking ending.

Slowly, I rose from the bed as to not disturb Violet who was sleeping next to me. I still was weirded out by it, but we both refused to sleep on the floor after our first night with Inferno. People can look at this any way they want, but we know what we did and didn't do. Besides, I don't want to enter a relationship like that due to my track record of lost loved ones.

Once I was out of the bed, I shambled over to the door and cracked it open. Much to my surprise, Ghost was standing there with the most faked guilty look I've ever seen. Goes to show how much she cares. "Hey, Grim. I want to apologize for being an ass to you and Violet. I want to know if there is anything I can do to help." She "apologized." What a great fucking lie. I've seen better lies from damn corpses.

"Is that the best you got?" I hissed. "Don't you come near us again, and so help me god if you do. I know how you have a "crush" on me, but you can throw that to the wind because of your behavior." There was a brief flash of anger on her face, but it quickly faded back to her "guilty" face.

"I see how it is. I prayed to Arceus it wasn't true, but they are right." She muttered. I don't have enough sleep to even care about whatever the hell she said. I shut the door and crawled back into bed. I closed my eyes and prayed that Inferno would go to sleep as well. Within a few minutes, I feel back to sleep.

The following morning, both Violet and I woke up. This time naturally instead of at the hands... er... paws of Inferno, but I was still tired. "Dear Arceus, Nathan. You still look like a zombie." Violet snorted.

"Glad you find my pain amusing," I grumbled, eliciting a laughing fit from Violet. It's safe to say that the last few days have made us even more insane than before. "It's not that funny, and as your punishment, you get to watch Inferno while I get a cup of coffee." She shrugged, and I got up and left. Back home, people would've thought I was mad. A sixteen-year-old that has blood on his hands is also a father of sorts. The thought of that made me chuckle inwardly.

Reaching the mess hall, I walked over to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup. Huh, Ghost wasn't on my ass today, unlike all the other times I've left my room.

As I took a sip of coffee, I noticed a lanky kid who looked younger than me waving frantically while jumping up and down. What the hell is he doing? When he realized his "signaling" wasn't working, he approached me. As he got closer, I got an excellent chance to study his face. He had steel blue eyes and blonde hair. Heh, I could make a couple of history jokes about him.

"Are you Grim?" He panted. "The leader requests your presence." Just what I wanted today! What is she going to talk my ear off today with? Only going to her can answer that question.

I nodded my thanks to the kid and left the mess hall. I hope Violet can handle Inferno. After walking passed my favorite pair of guards, who surprisingly didn't cause any holdup, I walked to the door that leads to her room and paused. Mystic doesn't just summon people to her room for some casual conversations. There has to be something that she called me here for, and it wasn't job-related.

With a deep breath of air, I entered her room. "So, why did you call for me?" I said wearily. This has to be something about Inferno, or my issues with Ghost. Either way, it's not going to be pretty for me, and the look on her face did nothing to quell my worries. Instead of the soft grin that usually accompanied her face when I entered the room, she had a solemn look.

"I hear you're having problems with one of your squadmates. I also understand that you are caretaking for a child. Care to explain?" She said with a steely gaze. This day gets better and better.

I'm surprised how fast my own opinion changed. A few days ago I would've let Inferno die without a second thought, but now I'd fight for him. Life has been a bitch with Inferno, but it takes me back to two years ago when I had a family, and I'll be damned if I let any of them get hurt under my supervision. "I'm sure your informant told you everything you needed to know, and I refuse to give Inferno up just because this isn't designed to raise children. I don't give damn!" I replied coldly. Mystic looked at me in confusion before having a sudden realization.

"I didn't call you here to make you give up the child!" She chuckled. "I called you here for other reasons, but since we are on the topic, do you need any assistance. I want the PLE to become more family friendly, but that would require more space, which requires funds. We don't have either, so I'll have to pair up families with squads. But we are getting off topic now. I called you here to discuss a vision I had. I'm sure you're familiar with an absol's ability to predict disasters. I wanted to warn you about one I saw with you. From what I saw, you were fighting someone, and you seemed to be in great emotional distress. Fires raged around you as you battled. I could not see the aggressor at any point in the vision." She warned. Well, that's something to look forward too. I gave her my thanks and then left. I hope my emotional anguish isn't for the reason I think it is. All I do is bring others pain. I should disappear one night, so no one else is hurt. I should tell Violet. She should be able to help, and I'm sure she'll understand.

* * *

(Ghost POV)

I can't believe it! I was ready to give myself to that swine! They were right; he only killed Fang so he could take his position. We messed up his plans by taking him in. Now he's trying to destroy his opposition: the PLE. On the nightstand next to my bed was a cell phone given to me by the cloaked man who identified as the Shadow. I picked it up and dialed the only number on the contact list. It takes evil to take down evil, and I'll do anything to keep the PLE alive. I phoned the number and waited for him to pick up. There was a sudden click followed by nothing. "Hello?" I said, unsure of what to expect.

"Have you decided upon a course of action?" The monotone voice on the other line said.

"I have, and I want your help. Everything you said was true. You just had to read in between the lines." I responded.

"Good. Here is the plan for his imprisonment. You must wait until he is in the mess hall where other loyal agents will be. On your signal, they will surround him, and they will control the crowd while you and I bring him in. If he doesn't comply, we have two other agents ready to take out the things closest to him. After we get him, you will be required to come with us to lay low while the PLE figures out what happens for themselves. Once they do, we will return you, and you'll be a hero." He explained. I hung up and begun to prepare for the plan.

* * *

(Nathan POV)

The more I thought about Mystic's warning, the more worried I got. What if it is indeed one of them who bites the bullet because they were close to me. I reached the quarter's door, and I opened it. Violet was playing around with Inferno in houndoom form. When she noticed me, she reverted to her regular form with a look of concern. "Are you alright Nate? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know. As I was drinking my coffee, which I forgot in the fucking mess hall, I was called to the leader's room for a talk. I was told something that is concerning, and I need to tell you, but let's do it over breakfast. I think I need something to eat, so I'll see you in the mess hall." She nodded, and I put on my mask and slipped my pistol into its holster. Satisfied, I left the quarters and headed back to the mess hall. As I was walking, I bumped into Ghost, who was also walking to the mess hall.

"Greetings Grim, are you heading to the mess hall?" Ghost asked.

"Uh, yeah. I am. Do you need anything from the mess hall?" I replied.

"I wanted to know because I was heading to the mess as well," She said, with a twisted grin. Something about her is off. "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"I don't care." I stated. She grinned, and we walked to the mess hall. The mess hall was buzzing with morning activity. A lot of the tables are occupied, and there are none that were far away from another full table. After scanning the room twice, I found an empty table in the far left. I began to make my way to the table when some asshole stepped out in front of me.

"What the hell is your problem? Let me pass." I snarled.

"Traitors like you don't get free access to everything." Ghost chuckled. Flanking her, was a group of PLE members that I recognized from various activities I have partaken and a cloaked figure. "To think, the upcoming hero of the PLE was planning to destroy us." Ghost continued. As the drew closer, I was able to get a closer look at the cloaked man, and I wish I never saw what I did. In a scabbard on his belt was a sword almost identical to the ones that the Fallen Knight wielded. What has Ghost done? "Thanks to the help of all these loyal members of the PLE, I was able to bring your crime to light."

"Who told you that I was a traitor?" I asked.

"Your actions did. Everyone was so happy that you killed Fang that they neglected to ask about your motivations." Ghost replied with a smirk.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I wanted revenge for the death of my innocence! And why would I associate myself with the scum of the earth?" I countered. I turned my attention to the cloaked figure. "And don't think I don't know who you answer to. I don't know how you managed to corrupt Ghost, but I won't let you leave here live alive."

The cloaked figure laughed. "I would advise against that. I have two guards positioned outside of your quarters, and they both have itchy trigger fingers. One wrong move from you and both of your friends die. If you want them to survive, I suggest you come with us peacefully."

"Who I am supposed to know if you're telling the truth or not?" I prodded.

"Do you want to find out?" He cackled. Damnit. If he's right, I will sentence one of the few things that keep me going to death to save my pride. Fuck! I have to surrender.

"Fine, you got me, and Ghost, I hope you know you've made a deal with the devil." I growled. The cloaked man cuffed me and with his legion of damned souls, led me outside, passed the bodies of the guards they slaughtered, and into a van. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. When I'm imprisoned, I won't be able to cause any harm.

* * *

Play "Hurt" by Johnny Cash


	15. Chapter 14: Geist Part 2

**Author's Notes**

 **Discord: Well guys, here's the chapter I've been talking about for the last two weeks. I don't have much to say to you specifically, but I do want you guys to submit your own original characters to the creation chat so I can include them some point down the line. You will be credited of course. My final message is that I will hopefully have a fully fledged roleplay server that will be partnered to us. All of you are welcome to create your own roleplay universe, so please consider joining.**

 **Well, look what happened. I immediately broke my upload schedule after I got buried with school work. No worries, I'm back, and with a chapter with a lemony scent. Just a warning, it does not involve Violet and is crap. Give me some feedback so I can improve for the big Violet scene. If you don't want to see the lemon, which involves rape, it is marked so you can skip over it. It is essential to the story, but I understand if you don't want to read it. I'll tell you what happened at the other author's notes. Finally, please join the servers I have linked on my page. Both writing servers I'd highly recommend, and if you are interested in airsoft, I would join Breach Squad. If you need help with anything, or want to complain, private message me, and I'll work it out with you. Yes, I am aware that at one point the links were blank, but now there are actual links. Anyways, I apologize for being late, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

* * *

A bump shook me from my thought was we drove further away from Varenfield. Wherever they were taking me to, my demise awaited, and I can't tell if that is a good or bad thing. All I ever seem to do is hurt people, and I couldn't imagine what I would do if Violet got hurt because of me. If I do manage to survive this, I think it would be best if I don't return.

The van slowed to a stop, and the doors swung open. Time flies fast when all your thinking about is the future. I hadn't even realized we had gotten this far. Outside of the van, I could see trees and the fuckers who captured me.

"This is our stop. Step on out, so I don't have to drag your corpse in." The hooded figure commanded.

"That is no way to treat a guest," The Fallen Knight said, walking up behind him. The hooded figure instantly got on a knee, and Ghost stepped out of the way. "I apologize for the actions of my Squire. He has not learned how to respect yet."

"Don't try to be my friend. So, when are you going to kill me?" I growled.

"Kill you? You are far too valuable to be killed. We need to show you the error of your ways. Arceus does not want for humanity to become superior to its other creations. If it so willed, it would've killed us already, but it refuses to get its own hands dirty, which is why humans are the muscle," The Fallen Knight said. "Now, let me get you to your room." He extended his hand to me, but I pushed passed him. "Maybe I need to teach you some respect as well." He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards a cave in front of the van. The perfect place for an evil lair. I bet he must be proud of that.

Deep in the cave was a lone elevator. It was guarded of course. I'm assuming they had a problem with cave explorers. He pushed me onto the elevator, and it slowly descended into the base. When the elevator stopped, he pushed me down a dimly lit corridor, and into a small cell with nothing in it. "I wish you had been respectful when you arrived. It would make this whole process more enjoyable for the both of us, but you had to let personal feelings get in the way." He spoke.

"Personal feeling?! I think it's justified since you nearly killed me the first time we met." I argued.

"That was a test. If you were indeed the chosen of Arceus, you would've survived when no one else would've. My assumptions were confirmed. A true warrior wouldn't let his or her personal feelings get in the way of their duties. That is how we captured you. You have become too attached to our enemy." He scolded. Something is wrong with his head.

"You jealous I have a heart, asshole?" I growled.

"Such petty insults. I did have a heart once, but attachments like the one you share with your two pets lead you down a dark path. You are so blinded by your connection that you refuse to see that they are the enemy. Like it or not they are more powerful than us, and they will not hesitate to put us down. We humans cannot fight back if a pokemon becomes feral," He replied. "Nothing that I do brings me joy, but it is necessary for the survival of our race that we gain an edge over them. If you cannot see that, then I must put you down. Like me, in the beginning, you were blinded. I intend to show you the truth."

"You have your head shoved so far up your ass that you can't see that you're insane. Working for the extinction of an entire race just because they are stronger than us is fucked up. If you cannot see that, then I must put you down." I said, my hands balling into fists.

"Show some respect boy. I control how much you sleep, how much you eat, and how much you drink. If I were you, I'd try and gain my favor because I can make your stay here a living hell. So keep that in mind in my absence. I won't see you again until tomorrow. In that time, your friend will visit you. She may do whatever she wants to you except kill you." He then closed the cell door, submerging the room in darkness. What a fun way to end my story. Trapped in a dank cell while death looms around the corner. I can't even imagine what Violet is feeling right now.

* * *

(Violet POV)

"Where the hell is he!" I yelled at Basilisk. Five hours ago, Nathan was captured by an asshat in a clock and Ghost. I knew that fucker would betray us. Basilisk had broken the news to me a few minutes ago, and I'm furious.

"If I knew that, calm down, I'm going to explain everything to you. We have a plan to get him back, all I need is your cooperation," Basilisk said, calming me down a bit. "When I first found Grim, he was unconscious bleeding from a bullet wound with a knife plunged into the neck of Fang. I brought him here, and before he woke up, I placed a tracking chip in his throat. If we can convince our leader to give us the proper force for an assault on wherever he was taken, we can quickly get him back. I need your help convincing her."

"Alright, I'll help. Just tell me what I need to do and where." I sighed, calming down from my rage.

"Follow me to the main briefing room. I have organized a meeting. I need you to speak because you know him far better than I do." Basilisk said.

"Auntie? Where is my uncle?" Inferno said, pawing at my leg. I smiled down at him and said, "We're going to find him soon. Be strong for him. Okay?" He nodded, and I followed Basilisk out of my room, and down the winding corridors of the PLE HQ. I don't get why they could've made this entire base set up a tad bit let confusing.

Once we arrived at the briefing room, Basilisk sat me down on the chair next to her. The room slowly filled with people that I assumed held positions of prestige and leadership. The last one to enter was a strange looking absol.

"Alright. So it has come to my attention that we were recently attacked from the inside. I also understand that we lost a member during these attacks. Would someone care to explain how this happened?" The absol commanded.

"Uh, according to witnesses, a group of people, some they didn't recognized, along with a cloaked figure and Ghost, surrounded Grim and demanded that he go with them or harm will come to Violet and Inferno." One said.

"And can we agree upon that set of events?" The absol said, looking upon every soul in the room. When her eyes fell upon me, she gave me a grin, which confused me considerably. "And I see we have a visitor." She said, gesturing to me.

"Yes, we do. I decided to bring her along because she deserves to know the fate of her closest friend. I also want to propose a course of action for us. It may seem reckless, but I feel it is worth it to attempt to retrieve him. In the short time that I have known him, he was proved himself worthy of such a rescue mission. He risked his life to save me when I was held hostage. On his first day with us, he did what no one else did. If we don't rescue him, then we are losing someone great." Basilisk preached. Much to my surprise, all of what she said was genuine. The other people attending the meeting seemed to believe the same thing, and they all agreed upon a rescue mission.

"I would've ordered a rescue mission, either way, good thing you put the tracker in his neck. Alright, we have a new assignment. Assemble every able-bodied man, woman, and pokemon. Arm them, and prepare them for combat. We are deviating from our standard covert strategies due to the presence of some ex-members that are very familiar with our tactics. Dismissed. I want you all back here in eleven hours." The absol said. It seems like Nathan has been making friends in all the right places. I hope he's alright. I can't even imagine what he is going through.

* * *

(Nathan POV)

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen." I sang as taped my fingers against the cold concrete floor. This place sucked! They don't have a bed in here, no window to let in light and no toilet. I hope they get this over soon because this blows.

The door to my cell swung open, temporarily blinding me. "Chain him to a wall. I don't want him to fight back while I have my fun." Ghost ordered. As I regained my vision, I saw two guards in a military uniform approach me with chains in hand. They wrapped the chains around my wrists and made sure that it wasn't loose. They then tied the chain to a hook sticking out of the wall. "Go fetch me my lamp, and then give us some privacy."

"Are you sure that is wise, ma'am? From what I've heard, he is a pretty efficient killer." One said. Ghost scoffed at them.

"I've known him longer than you two idiots. Now go get me my lamp and leave us alone!" Ghost demanded. The two soldiers scrambled out of the room and returned with the lamp within a minute. They slammed the door shut behind them, submerging the room in darkness yet again. The only source of light this time was the lamp that Ghost had been given. I could barely see her silhouette through the inky blackness before me.

"So, what are going to begin beating me to death yet?" I said as I grew impatient.

"Why would I hurt such a handsome human?" She said. "Besides, I've come here with my motive. Now that you are at my mercy, and that damn vixen can't steal you from me, I can have my fun." She said huskily, as she walked closer towards me.

LEMON STARTS HERE

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I struggled against my chains as she got within arms reach of me. "Now, let's see what you've been hiding under your false skin." She said, reaching for my belt. I kicked her in the chest, sending her backward back into the shadow. "Playing hard to get, are we? That only makes it more fun for me." She said, leaping out of the darkness. She landed right in front of me. I tried kicking her again, but she dug her claws into both my legs. I hissed in pain, and she laughed. "Don't worry sweetheart. The pain will be replaced with pleasure soon enough."

With my legs out of commision, she had no trouble taking my belt off, and removing my jeans, leaving me in one of my pairs of boxers. "Aw, you're not even hard yet," she pouted. "That is something I can fix easily. Now, to remove this final piece of clothing." She pulled down my boxers, revealing my flaccid member to the world. I was nothing special, just the average size, but she seemed to think she's struck gold. "Wow, I didn't even realize humans got this big. Then again, my only human partner was Joker, and he was a piece of shit anyways, but you. You might be able to please me."

"Ghost, I'm warning you. If you do this, I will hunt you down to the end of this fucking world. I'll make sure your death is long and painful." I growled as she moved her claw closer to my member.

"I'll take my chances." She said, gripping my shaft. She began to jerk me off slowly but gradually got faster. Against my will, I got hard, which delighted her. She ceased her actions and positioned herself over me. "Now, I'll be able to please myself finally." She slammed herself down onto my stiff shaft and began to ride me. She moaned out in ecstasy as I grit my teeth refusing to give in to the pleasure.

After a few grueling minutes, her insides clenched down on my member, and she screamed out. A sudden overflow of juices covered my shaft, and she slumped over onto the floor. "Too bad, you didn't cum too. There always is a tomorrow." She smiled as she pulled herself off of the floor.

LEMON END

She winked one last time before she left, leaving me in the cell alone with my wounded pride to accompany me. I couldn't believe that happened. Against all my best efforts, she still managed to ravage me like an animal. My half-nude body was a reminder of the shame I will carry with me until I die. The least I can do now is fulfill my promise, and gut her like a pig the next time we met. Scratch that. Not just her. Every fucking monster that locked me in here. They will get no mercy from me. If they want forgiveness, they can take it up with Arceus. Rage slowly took over me, and I struggled against my chains further. I managed to slip out of one chain, at the expense of my wrist, which was now bleeding, and remove the other. I put on my clothes and huddled into the corner of the room. As I calmed down from my rage, I began to cry. I was weak. I should not be the one saving humanity from their demise. I should be allowed death now.

Soon, my tears faded to nothing, and a coldness set over me. The same coldness I had felt weeks after I attended the funeral of my parents. My mind became empty, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. A cold place that will never be my friend after what happened tonight.

* * *

Play "The Sounds Of Silence" by Disturbed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **For those of you that wished to skip over the lemon scene, Grim, or Nathan, which ever you prefer, got raped by Ghost. It just goes to show how corrupted she has become since talking with our cloaked friend. Anyways, please join the Discord servers I have linked. I always enjoy having conversations about the plot of this story, or whatever the topic is.**


	16. Chapter 15: Geist Part 3

**Author's Notes**

 **I want to apologize for the delay once again. I find myself with less time to write now. Before you get to read, I would like to announce that I am also opening an AO3 account due to the recent data breach. The link will be in my profile when I have everything set up.**

 **Reminder:**

 **Just so you guys know, I have the links to the discord servers on my profile. This next message is directed at the guest who contacted me regarding the discord servers. I would've sent you the links, but there FFN destroys links so there was no way I could contact you. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Geist III

Back once again to the shadow realm that greeted me as I entered this world. Seems more like hell now that I think of it. Ever since I got here, nothing has gone right. Am I supposed to be a "savior," or some sick way for a god to get her kicks?

"I can assure you. I do not amuse myself with your pain." Arceus said behind me.

"How can I believe you if you've never helped me out of a situation?" I asked, tears flowing from my eyes. I turned to face Arceus, who had taken the form of an inky cloud with her unmistakable crest. "I'm beginning to think the Knight is right! You don't care, do you? I'm just a tool for you, huh? You'll discard of me when I'm broken."

The inky cloud formed into the silhouette of zoroark and slowly walked towards me. "If you believe the Knight is correct, then you a sacrificing the lives of all Pokemon. Think of your companions." She said. The ink cloud then formed into the shape of a houndour. "Think of the young blood that will be spilled because of your betrayal."

I collapsed to my knees and sobbed, "I don't think I can do this. Just let me die. It'll be better for everyone that way."

The cloud then dissipated and standing where the shadow was, was Arceus. "My child. I do not wish scorn upon you. If I were aware of what was happening to you, I would've put an end to it. As an apology, I shall bestow your weapons upon you with a gift of good gesture. These will be given to your when the time is right. Until then, have peace in the fact that friends will soon save you." Arceus disappeared in a sudden blast of light, waking me from my slumber.

Before me was the grim reminder of what had happened the night prior. I could barely see the chains left from Ghost's "fun." Both my wrists and legs screamed out in pain as I tried to stand up. "Goddamnit!" I hissed as I tried to stand up again. After the third attempt, I gave up and laid sprawled out on the floor. I can't wait till the Knight walks in and beats the shit out of me for trying to "kill myself."

Right on cue, the door to my swung open, and the Fallen Knight was standing there with a medical team behind him. "Fucking a... get him to the infirmary and patch him up. Sedate him first. When you're done, bring him to me." The Knight ordered. A doctor injected me with sedatives and pulled me onto a stretcher. As I fell unconscious, the last thing I saw was Ghost standing next to the Fallen Knight as they wheeled me away. Time for the fucked up dream...

* * *

When my "eyes" opened again, it wasn't some fucked landscape, but rather a lone cottage in the middle of the forest. Just an ordinary cottage. "Something isn't right here," I whispered to myself. "This is too peaceful."

"That's what I first thought when I was brought here," An unidentified person said. I turned around and found a man in a tuxedo with his hair pulled back. "After living with so much conflict peace seems like something that is a lie. Simply none existent.

"And you are?"

"My name is something that has been lost in history. You will only find vague references of me in fables. Historians say I don't even exist." He said.

"That's not helpful. What's your name?"

"You may refer to me as Lucius. Like you, I am a guardian, chosen out of millions of different people to save them. Well, was a guardian. I met my end when the one you refer to as The Fallen Knight drove his blade through my chest. He was supposed to fill your position. I trained him for it. I was a fool for not foreseeing his betrayal." Lucius explained.

"So then I'm going to assume that it was Arceus who brought me here then," I said, looking around at the surroundings.

"You'd assume wrong. I brought you here. Even a guardian must have his guardian angel."

"Why?"

"I did so because you were in danger. If I had not pulled you here, you would become brain dead. As we speak, The Fallen Knight is forcefully looking through your memories in the search for Arceus," He revealed. "I have also brought you here to discuss your mental state. A lot of lives are counting on your ability to combat what endangers them. What happened to you is a horrid crime, but you must not let it break you. He allowed it happen to try and destroy you from the inside. He knows that every passing day you grow stronger physically, but knows you have mental weaknesses and will exploit them in any way possible. You must not let it break you. If you do, he is able to bend you to his will."

"I - I'll take that into mind," I said.

"Good, now enjoy the short time you have left here. For every minute you spent here, an hour passes in the real world."

"So that means, I'll be waking up-"

"Now." Lucius finished for me.

I shot up and gasped for air. My eyes darted around the new cell I found myself in. It was an upgrade from my previous one, and there was an actual bed. Wait, there was two which meant I wasn't alone. On the other side of the room, there was the same braxian I recognized from my first meeting with The Fallen Knight.

"For the love of Arceus calm down!" He yelled, startled by my sudden movement.

"You," I said. "I recognize you. You were the one who threw The Fallen Knight into the wall."

"And you must be the one that saved me. I never thanked you before I left," He said. "Now that I think of it, I don't know much about you. All I do know is that you have a zorua looking over your shoulder for you. Violet, I think her name was."

"From day one," I chuckled in regards to Violet looking over my shoulder. "Well, I don't know much about you, so let's start with names. My name is Grim."

"And your real name is Nathan. By I don't know much about you, I meant verbally. I know a lot about you from your memories while I stabilized you after your fight with The Fallen Knight. I've never seen a human last that long with such a short blade." He mused. So that's two people who have pocked around my head before.

"Why did you look into my head?" I asked. Even if he looked through my head, I should at least give him a chance to explain himself. After all, he was responsible for saving me.

"It was not by choice. I learned to utilize my psychic powers to heal from an old lucario on her deathbed. Because it is not a move commonly known by my kind, I had to do it a different way, and for me, that required me to form a link with the one I'm healing," He explained. "Unfortunately, that gave me access to some rather personal memories."

"I have a lot of shit on my plate right now, and I don't care enough to validate what you said, so I'm going to let that slide. All I ask is that you don't do it again." I said, resting my head against the concrete wall of the cell.

"So, are you not going to ask me questions?" He asked.

"Besides your name and how you got here, I have nothing to ask," I responded. "Besides, we are dead men anyway, so why should I bother?"

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about the dead men part. I have an escape plan that I have been working on since I got here," he said with a glint in his eye. I hope the fox knows what he's doing. "As for your two questions. I go by Warlock, and I made a mistake that landed me here. After meeting you, I went to find whoever the sword-wielding maniac was, and that landed me here."

"Why didn't he kill you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure that has to do with a project that he mentioned a few times. I think he referred to it as Project Splice, whatever that means. Every few days, a team walks in and takes blood samples from me. From what I gathered from the banter between the staff, they plan to extract the DNA and mix it with a human subject. I haven't seen them in a while, so I have to assume that they have succeeded in their endeavor." He said, playing with his paws.

"No. We haven't. Today we found out that any subject that received your DNA died. It seems as though you were deceiving us after we had come to an agreement." The Fallen Knight said entering the cell.

"Sorry to interrupt, but how long were you waiting outside our cell?" I asked him.

"Long enough to hear your friend has a plan to escape. Now, tell me, what this plan is you rat." The Fallen Knight growled. I felt a searing pain tear through my skull as they continued their standoff.

 _Here is the escape plan. I hope you use it wisely..._

Images of various locations inside that facility embedded itself into my conscious. Each image had a detailed description on ways to escape.

"Fine. Don't tell." The Fallen Knight pulled out his pistol and shot Warlock in the head spraying blood, bone, and a bit a brain all over the cell. He holstered the gun and turned to face me. "It is unfortunate that he had to die, but do not fret. You will have a new cellmate within the hour." He exited the cell, leaving me and the corpse of Warlock alone.

"Why did you give it to me? If you saw inside my head, then you know I have no interest in escaping anytime soon. Even with the encouragement, Lucius gave me." I mumbled to myself, staring at the bloodstained wall.

The cell door slid open, and a team of what looked like scientists entered the cell with a stretcher. They put Warlock's body on the stretcher and wheeled him out of the cell. Moments later, another team came in a cleaned the cell of all the bits of Warlock that were left over. And just like that, it was like Warlock didn't even exist. Every trace of him was removed from the cell. The only reminder of his existence was a few pieces a hair left behind.

I wasn't given much time to myself though, as my cell door slid open once more revealing two armed guards and a salazzle. The guards threw the salazzle into my cell and then slammed the door shut, leaving me locked in with the toxic lizard. I swear to Arceus if I get raped one more time, I am going to fucking kill everything.

"Someone was killed in here recently," The salazzle said, glancing over at Warlock's old bed. "And you are afraid of me. Why? I have not done anything to provoke such a reaction, have I?"

"I've just been having a lousy time with pokemon as of late, so you stay on your side of the room, and I stay on mine. Fair?" I said, preparing to defend myself in any way possible.

Much to my surprise, the salazzle did not attempt to come any closer to me. Instead, she crawled into a corner and began to cry. That's not exactly a natural reaction that a salazzle has when locked in a room with a male, which leads me to believe that what I read about them was incorrect.

"Why does everyone hate me?" She sobbed. "I've never even met you before, and you hate me."

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh with my wording. I don't hate you. It's just that being in the presence of a pokemon that has a certain reputation, especially after what happened to me, puts me a bit on edge. If it makes you feel any better, I'm willing to let my guard down if I know a bit about you." I said in an attempt to calm her. Why the hell am I doing this? Has being with Violet really made me that soft when dealing with pokemon?

She stopped crying and faced me. "You're the first person who is willing to talk to me." She said with a smile.

"First person?"

"Yes, everyone else that I was with called me a sex monster, and in some cases, raped and beat me," Well, I'll be damned. I guess we have more in common than I first thought. "Not only that, but I'd be tested on by the people here. They'd do horrible things to see who corrosive my poison is, and how much heat my body can take."

"Fuck. It sounds like you had a shitty life. Broken, beaten, and scarred. Much like the bulk of my past. By the way, my name is Grim." I said.

"And my name is Rose," She said. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you on edge?"

"Last night, I was raped by someone I considered a friend. It didn't help that she was a pokemon." I said.

"So, it seems as though we have been through similar situations." She mused.

"Heh, it seems we do." I chuckled lightly. For the next hour, we filled the empty with banter about everything. That was until we were interrupted by an announcement.

 **ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL EL: CODE 55-7 IS TO BE ENACTED IMMEDIATELY. ALL SUBJECTS ARE TO BE MOVED TO TRANSPORTATION CELLS. ANY SUBJECT WITHOUT VALUE ARE TO BE PURGED. ANY ARMED PERSONNEL IS TO REPORT TO THEIR OFFICERS AND PREPARE TO STALL APPROACHING HOSTILE FORCES. THAT'LL BE ALL.**

Within a few seconds of this announcement, the cell door opened and an armed guard was standing in the doorway with his rifle raised. Behind him, dozens of guards ran passed him in an attempt to get to their stations. "Both of you. With me. Now!" He ordered. I got an idea. Now that every other guard was either doing the same or getting to their stations, I could get out my way. Hopefully, before whoever else is attacking this base gets in here.

I raised my hands and approached the guard, who didn't expect a thing. As he went to put handcuffs on me, and quickly spun around, knocked the rifle out of his hand, and broke his neck. I pulled his body into the cell and took his gun. It was something similar to an M16 with a foregrip and an ACOG scope. "You didn't tell me you knew how to fight." Rose said, looking at the corpse of the guard.

"Didn't seem like it was important at the time," I said, moving out of the cell and dispatching of the remaining guards outside. I turned back to face Rose. "Get out of here, and don't follow me. I have some unfinished business that needs attending to before I leave." With that, I marched off into what I assumed was deeper into the base. Before it left, it never occurred to me that I don't have a map of this place.

I rounded a corner, there was a small squad of guards moving other prisoners to transportation cells. I gunned all of them down, including the prisoners. Acceptable casualties.

Continued onward, I found a bunch of empty "labs" if you could call it that. The room itself was just a bunch of cubicles arranged around what looked like a testing chamber. Dried blood stained the center of the room. As I moved further into the room, I became more aware that I wasn't alone.

"So, the mareep has wandered far away from its flock," Chuckled the cloaked figure. "No one is here to save you now, and you are at my mercy. My, what shall you ever do?" I turned around and fired a shot into his gut, which proved ineffective. He kicked the rifle from my hand and unsheathed his sword. "Prepare to die." He charged at me full speed and swung his sword. I quickly dodged the attack and prepared for his next move. He tried the same move once more, and I once again avoided it. Instead of waiting for him to charge at me again, I made my move. Before he had a chance to turn around, I kicked out his legs, and when he fell, I kneed him in the back of the head. He dropped his sword as he fell to the ground. I picked up his sword and wasted no time stabbing him in the chest.

"That's what you get for arrogance you sun of a bitch!" I yelled as I twisted the blade in his chest. He screamed out in pain as I turned the blade more and more. The hood of the cloak fell back to reveal the same fourteen-year-old who brung me to Mystic that same day I was kidnapped. This fucker was behind it the entire time! "You! You fucker!"

"Surprise?" He gasped. "I was trained since I was four in the art of infiltration. You and everyone else is an utter fool for believing that I was an orphan." I pulled the sword out of his chest and brung it down on his neck. I took his sword, and picked up the rifle and moved on. One down, two more to go.

After walking through deserted corridors, I came across the sounds of a conflict in the facilities cafeteria. Looks like I wasn't quick enough to escape whoever the aggressors are. Might as well see who's who.

I entered the cafeteria with my rifle raised, only to find Basilisk alone in a torn apart room. "Basilisk?" I said, approached her. She seemed to be cut up and bruised from a fight, but I see no signs of who or what she was fighting. It was almost as if they had disappeared.

"Grim! Get out of here!" Basilisk yelled. It was a little too late as whoever was attacking her jumped on me. I threw whoever was on me off of me and onto the ground.

"Ghost," I growled. "You call me a traitor, and yet you attacked Basilisk. Something is not right in your head."

"Me? You are all traitors! You have all ruined the PLE. I'm trying to fix it." Ghost yelled.

"You're fucking insane!" I yelled back at her. I pulled out the sword I got from the now uncloaked figure and pointed it at her. We both got into a defensive position and prepared for the coming clash.

She charged at me first with high speed, to which I narrowly dodged. I swung the sword at her scraping the scales on her back. She turned around and swiped at me with her claws, leaving two long gashes across my face. We charged at each other again, this time, both of our attacks met their marks. We both cried out in pain. I had left a stuck the sword in Ghost's lower abdomen, and Ghost had cut deep into my side. Blood seeped from the wound as I clutched it tightly.

"You're a good fighter Grim." Ghost said, turning to face me.

"I hope you rot in hell." I snarled at her. She pulled the sword from her abdomen and looked at me with a sick smile.

"I was willing just to walk away, but you force my hand." She threw the sword at me, and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. It never came, and instead, there was a thump. Laying at my feet was Basilisk with the sword protruding from her.

"Basilisk!" I kneeled down next to her. She gave me a weak smile. "You're going to be fine Basilisk. Just keep focusing on me." I removed the sword from her and applied pressure to the wound. Ghost was nowhere to be found when I checked to see if she was there.

"Grim. It's over for me." She said weakly. "I'm beyond saving."

"Don't you say that. You're going to be okay. Titan Squad needs its leader."

"Indeed it does, that's why you're the new leader." She said. Before I could respond, she went limp. The PLE came to get me, and Basilisk sacrificed herself to save me. It's true. Everybody that knows me eventually dies because of me. I can't even leave to protect them now that I'm their leader.

I stood up and limped my way to the exit. I heard a clink behind me, but before I could check what it was, I was thrown into the wall. My ears were ringing, and I'm pretty sure they were also bleeding. My entire backside felt like it was dipped in magma and my gut was screaming out in pain. I glanced down and saw a metal shard protruding from my stomach. Guess it won't matter now that I am on death's doorstep. I collapsed and lost consciousness.

 _If only I saw Violet one more time..._

* * *

Play "Die Alone" by A Pale Horse Named Death


	17. Chapter 16: The Delusions

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I guess I can't keep up with the standard that I had set for myself. Anyways, with the passing of Thanksgiving, I wanted to say how thankful I am for the followers of the story. When I uploaded the prologue, I was so nervous that I was going to be shunned of the site for some glaring mistake that I had missed. Thank you for being supportive when I found out that my parents were getting a divorce, which brought on another wave of depression. Thank you. I also would like to take the time to bring up an overdone topic: Discord. I'm not going to beg you to join, even though that would be nice, instead, I want to talk about something I am writing. I am going to start writing my own sci-fi series starting with a short story titled The Swarm. I would love it if at least some of the people who read this hop on over to Dead Poet's Society to read it and give me some critique. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Delusions

I felt nothing. It was as if I was a star adrift in the galaxy. A new sense of calm took over me as I slowly regained my senses. Touch was the first one to come back to me as my fingers felt the cold concrete floor of the facility. Smoke invaded my lungs as I took a deep gasp of air and the smell of burnt flesh forced its way into my nostrils. The iron taste of blood knocked into me like a freight train. I could hear the crackle of burning fire to the left of me. Then my eyes opened. I was in their base, but it wasn't. The room that Ghost and I fought in was completely gone and in its place was emptiness.

Before my eyes, the world tore itself apart and rearranged itself into the inside of a chapel. By the altar was Giratina in his altered form. "Come. Take a seat in the pews. I want to have a word with you."

I did as he said, and took I set in the closest pew. He reconfigured the chapel so that the pew I was sitting in was directly in front of him. "You, my friend, are the cause of possibly one of the biggest tragedies in all of our history. By Arceus going ahead with gifting you with some of our powers, she has started a war of sorts."

"Do you mean Arceus forcefully took some of your powers and gifted them to me?" I recoiled in shock. For someone who portrays themselves as an all loving mother, that was a pretty shitty move.

"We all agreed to it. We have a lot of trust placed on you, and so far I am not disappointed. But, I have brought you here to correct some of your flaws. Both of your predecessors had some form of training before being thrown into the fire. You were given zilch. Essentially, you are a child who was given a loaded gun."

"So, are you going to glaze over the war part completely?" I asked.

"We will get to that later after you have completed your trails. As for what your trails are. They are multiple challenges meant to go against everything that you were taught. You will do things that you consider to be uncomfortable and things that you'd rather, but you need to be at your best. While my brothers and sisters would rather cross their fingers and hope for the best, I will do something. You trails will begin as soon as the bell tolls. From there, you are on your own. If you fail, you will have to complete a whole new set of trails. Be mindful that time spent here is longer than it is in the real world, and the longer you spend here, the harder it is to bring you back." Giratina explained before vanishing.

"That's fucking fantastic," I mumbled to myself. "I'm stuck here until I get my shit together. At least I get a breather." I said. As if to make me eat my own words, the bell tolled, and the world tore itself apart again. As it put itself back together, I recognized the location. It was the inside of the PLE HQ. The walls had claw marks going along the length of them, and there were torn up corpses littering the floor. All the lights were either smashed or missing leaving me in the dark. In my hands was an MPK5. I was in the traditional guard's uniform for the PLE. It didn't take much to figure out what I was supposed to do.

With the MPK5 raised, I sluggishly moved my way down the hallway. As I approached the first turn, I was the silhouette of a humanoid thanks to a flickering light. It appears as though the humanoid was eating something. Whatever it was, the sight is probably the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. "This is the dumbest shit you could ever make me do." I sighed. With my gun raised, I rushed around the corner only to get knocked off my feet immediately.

"Looks like I missed you while enacting my vengeance," That voice sounded almost exactly like Violet. I swear to fuck, if it is, I am going to be so fucking pissed. "Hmm. Your scent is similar to someone else I knew. Maybe I will grant you a quick death." It was like it was Violet, but it wasn't. Whatever it was wasn't Violet. It was a shiny zoroark, but one couldn't tell the difference due to the blood that stained its coat.

"What the hell are you?" I asked much to its amusement.

"Well, I am death, much like my mate who you took away." It growled. I raised my gun to fire at it, but it kicked the gun out of my hand and picked me up by the throat. "Funny. They usually give up by now." It threw me into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I fought to regain my breath as the psychotic Violet slowly closed in on me. I desperately searched the surrounding area for something I can use as a weapon. On one of the corpses was a pistol. I picked it up and aimed it at the fake Violet. I pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. "Did you think that I would leave a gun with bullets lying around?" Last resort time.

By the corpse, there was a shard of metal sticking out of his neck. I pulled out the shard and got into a ready position. "But you left another kind of weapon lying around," I said with a confident smile.

"I will not let you undo my work!" It snarled racing towards me. With little time to appropriately react, I swung the shard around wildly hoping that it would hit its mark. I hit it once, but it shrugged it off and swept me off my feet again. It dragged me down the hallway and tossed me into a pile of corpses. I dropped the shard, and it disappeared into the pile of corpses."You will die here like all of your other friends. I'll make sure that you end up like a corpse, and pretty soon, you will be what sustains me."

"You're a fucking monster. Not even close to the real Violet. Look around you. The Violet I knew would've been disgusted with what happened here," I said. I got to distract her long enough to arm myself. With what? Hopefully, a gun that this psycho didn't check. "You're a monster. The very thing that you swore not to be," I found another pistol on one of the corpses. Bingo. "If I were the judge of your soul, you'd go straight to hell, but it's not my job to make the decision. My job is to send you to the ones that do." I aimed the pistol at it and fired. The shot hit it in its chest, and it fell over. I stood up and walked over to dying zoroark. "You brought this upon yourself." I put the barrel of the gun right to its head and fired again.

Like before, everything tore itself apart and molded back into the chapel. Giratina was waiting for me. "So it seems that my test bore fruit."

"You're test?!" I exclaimed. "That bullshit was your fucking idea. I had to kill something that resembled Violet!"

"Stow your anger. I needed to study your actions among other things. I have found the results to be unsatisfactory. Much like those who walked your path, you have many errors and issues that must be discussed. The most glaring of those issues is your thought of being invincible. You were given the gift immortality, and even at that, you are not truly immortal. Like many things, you too with wither away into dust. Not even a god can stop that." Giratina said.

"Then why the fuck would you say it's immortality?" I asked, anger seeping through my teeth.

"Because, to you, it will seem like an eternity. When death does knock on your door, you will greet it with open arms which leads me to my next observation: you seem to have this mentality that you are a "badass," or death when that is not the case at all. I've studied your world extensively and learned about everything that it had to offer. You are comparable to fictional movie characters which makes you look like a fool when you spout out oneliners."

"I do that?" I said incredulously.

"Indeed you do. You also lack discipline and respect for others and yourself. We have given you gifts that have made you more powerful than any other human on this planet, but you do not know how to wield it. You are a child with a loaded gun."

"How do you suppose I fix it?" I asked.

"Arceus set up mental barriers in your mind that restrict you from becoming too powerful to fast. I will destroy them, but it will come at a cost. You will have to spend an extended period here, and there are some things hidden within these barriers that will be revealed to you the moment they go down. During this entire process, you will walk in the ruins of a world that was once teeming with life. Do not fret. There will be no fighting."

"I accept then," I said. Giratina nodded, and the world tore itself apart and reconfigured itself into a ruined city-scape reminiscent of Varenfield. Billows of smoke rose from buildings and decaying bodies littered the streets.

In my hands, there was a cassette tape along with a portable cassette player with headphones. I put on the headphones and inserted the tape into the player. Static and what sound like labored breathing broke the eerie silence of the city.

"T-this is my final message to everyone. I have failed. My own arrogance has caused the end of everything. If someone listens to this. Find Angel and tell her I'm sorry." The message was abruptly cut off by the sound of violent coughing. After a few minutes, the speaker was back. "I see it now. The end. As if the blood that I lay in wasn't a reminder. She's doing it while I still draw breath!" Static was once again heard, but behind it, the sound of pained shrieks could be heard. "If someone survives this! I'm by the fountain by-" The tape ended there. Well, at least I have a goal. Find the body of whoever was speaking.

I picked a direction and walked. Whatever happened here, it must have been horrible. Almost all the bodies that I passed looked like they had been charred. In some cases, I passed by a corpse clutching a smaller one in their arms. The brutality wasn't limited to humans. The city was littered with the bodies of pokemon as well, but their bodies weren't burned. If I had to guess, it was suicide.

As I walked, I noticed a slight itch in the back of my skull. As time went on, it became worse. It was to the point of being unbearable when it exploded to the rest of my body. I fell the to ground and cried out in agony. Images burned themselves into my vision. As the world slowly changed, the pain lessened. Soon it faded away completely.

Mewtwo and Arceus stood in front of me. It seemed as if they were in an intense argument.

"Just stop trying to care for them! They have done nothing to help and have been the cause of all our pains!" Mewtwo roared.

"Are you suggesting that I kill them? That has not worked since Adrius. Every time that I have killed them, the rest commit suicide." Arceus argued.

"There aren't even any viable candidates for your delusional Guardian. The one you planned to train betrayed you. What makes you think one from another world would do better?" Mewtwo said. So, it seems that I am the reason behind problems everywhere...

"I have watched him for a great deal of time. I have considered everything that you have told me, but I have determined that he is the perfect candidate."

"Fine! I will not stand by again while I watch this continue. From this day forth, I and those who will follow me will fight you." Mewtwo growled. The scene faded back to the broken city leaving me puzzled. I am the cause of a war between Mewtwo and Arceus? Is that why no one else wanted to support me?

I got off the ground and continued down the path I was taken. The stench of rotting and burnt flesh grew stronger as I drew near what looked like a city center. Piles of rubble covered every inch of the ground. Scattered everywhere was bodies. These bodies were a new kind of disgusting. All of them were deformed and missing bits and pieces of themselves. It looked like a fucking nuke went off. In the center of the square was a corpse impaled on a piece of pipe.

I climbed over the piles of rubble to investigate whoever this body belonged to. This body was in the best condition with every part of it still attached. It looked like decay hasn't even set in yet. Etched onto the corpse's forehead was a name: Adrius.

The pain hit me again like a freight train causing me to lose balance and fall to the ground again. The city center faded into an empty room that just held Arceus.

"Time is short. I must take action now no matter how much it hurts me. If he ever sees this, forgive me for what I've done," Arceus faded away again, and the scene changed to a burning inferno. My blazing inferno! "As you can see, a fire set this all in motion, but it wasn't a freak accident. I caused it, and you don't even know how much it eats me up inside. Every day, I think about the cause of your pain, and it all comes back to me. I am the reason you're broken. Please forgive me." The voice of Arceus rang out through my head.

"The deed has been done. I am sending you back your realm. Use this newfound knowledge wisely." Giratina interrupted. Everything that I had known before coming here faded away. When I opened my eyes again, I was staring up at the ceiling of the PLE infirmary.

I sat up and glanced around the room. Unlike the first few times I was here, Violet was absent, and the room wasn't organized like usual. I got up from the bed and immediately collapsed to the floor like my legs were made out of jello. I tried to stand up again, but it was met with the same failure. "Is someone here?" I yelled out, hoping to catch someone's attention.

From outside the room door, I heard the sounds of footsteps and then the door swing wide open. A doctor stared down at me wide-eyed. "Holy shit." She said, helping me back into the bed.

"Why was I left alone?" I asked.

"It's because you were declared dead a day ago after being in a coma for a month. You need to rest, sir while I inform people of your survival. If you are as important as they said you were, you are going to be busy the next for days." With that, she left the room leaving me alone in my shock. First Arceus burning my house and then this. I wonder what could make this day any worse than it already is. You know what, how about not. I REALLY don't want to know how this shit could get worse.

* * *

Play "Come Back" by the Foo Fighters


	18. Chapter 17: Deception

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry for the delay on this one. There was a lot that happened the last few weeks that delayed the upload. I'm going to keep this short so you guys can get onto the reading. If you have any questions comments or concerns, please pm me here or on Discord, or leave a review. I will try my best to get back to you.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Deception

Out for a month? It didn't seem possible. Added with the fact that Arceus, someone who I thought I could trust, killed my fucking family trying to get me here. There's just too much to digest and it is going to make me go insane.

The door swung open and in walked Violet and the rest of Titan Squad. "Holy shit." Hellfire said in shock. The rest of the squad gawked at me. Was it that surprising that I recovered?

"What's with the faces guys?" I asked, glancing between all of them.

"You were declared dead this morning, and now you're fine," Joker said. "I don't know how you keep pulling this shit off, but you need to teach me."

"Is daddy alright?" Inferno asked, running through Violet's legs.

"Daddy?" I chuckled as Inferno jumped onto my bed.

"Yeah. While you were gone Inferno matured a little and has moved on from calling us aunt and uncle." Violet said with a slight grin.

"So, how did you guys find me in time?" I asked, petting Inferno.

"I let them to you," Rose said, pushing passed my squadmates. "You're lucky I kept on your tale, you big idiot. You could've died doing whatever it was that you were doing."

"Rose?" I said in surprise. Surprises for everyone I guess.

"She led us to you and then offered to help us fight whoever hurt you and Basilisk." Hellfire explained. I don't like where this is going. I know the reputation sallazales have, and it sounds a lot like what Ghost did to me. She also seems to be going down the same path as Ghost which is equally disturbing.

"Well, looks like I owe you my life." I smiled.

"You owe me nothing. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be free." Rose smiled back.

"That wasn't me who broke you out. That was my friends over here who I guess decided to rush in to save me. Aren't the lives of soldiers supposed to be expendable?" I deflected.

"Not to us they're not. Especially with what has been happening as of late." Hellfire said.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked.

"Can you walk?" Hellfire asked back.

"I cannot," I answered. "But, if you give me some crutches, I could learn how to walk again." Hellfire nodded at the doctor, and she left to grab crutches. Within a minute, she returned with a pair. The doctor handed me the crutches and I stood up. I had a hard time keeping balance, but I quickly adjusted myself.

We all left the infirmary and walked down the hallways of the now desolate PLE. Something isn't right here. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Dead, injured, or worse," Hellfire responded. "In the month that you were out, a lot has happened. Both the Red Dragons and the group that kidnapped you began to attack us on every front. We lost so much in that time. Businesses that supplied us and support from the government. As far as I'm concerned, we are fighting a losing battle."

"It can't be all bad," I said. "I mean, we still got have something left."

"We do. All we have is this building." Hellfire said. Fucking hell. Things really were that bad. "You made need some time to process all of this, so I'll lead you to your new quarters and get some food for you." This is a lot to process. It seems like the world is crumbling all around me. And that vision I saw of that failed world…

Hellfire lead me to my "new" quarters which was just Basilisk's old one. Entering it, I noticed that it was much larger than my previous quarters with its own bathroom. It also looked like no one has been in here since Basilisk died. All of her things were scattered around the room.

Careful not to trip and fall over something, I used my crutches to reach the king-sized bed in the room. There was a nightstand next to the bed and on that nightstand was a picture and a book. In the picture, there was a snivy along with a beaming young man who seemed to be going through the happiest moments of his life. Who is that guy?

I picked up the journal and flipped open to the first page. It was signed by someone named Gerald Allens.

 _This has been the best day of my life. I finally got the surgery to get the translator chip and can understand Basilisk! She has so much to say to me and I can't believe that this is actually happening. Thank Arceus for this translator. Maybe I can teach Basilisk how to write!_

I flipped a couple pages. Almost all the entries I read were about Gerald's time with Basilisk. It was almost heartwarming to read. I paused at a page that looked like it was hastily written.

 _I don't know what I did or why there are after me! They just follow me everywhere, waiting for me to be alone. Arceus, what did I do wrong? Maybe I can lose them in the park._

I flipped the page.

 _He's gone! After so many years he's gone! They took him from me and I can't get him back! I loved him with all my heart and he told me he loved him back. I'm going to find them and I'm going to make them pay!_

I paused on that page and read it over and over again. The page was covered in what looked like blood. If I had to take a pot shot, Gerald's blood.

 _I found a group of people willing to help me out. They call themselves the Pokemon Liberation Effort or PLE for short. They let me in after I told them my story. They said that it was a criminal organization known as The Red Dragons. What could my Gerald have to do with them? After an evaluation of my skills, they paired me up with a squad they call Titan Squad. They say it is one of the best they have. I'm working with a grovyle named Ghost, a human male named Richard, a human female named Charlotte, a gallade named steel and his gardevoir mate, Layla, a blaziken named Hellfire, and our squad leader, a human named Alex. I'm eager to see what we can do against The Red Dragons._

The next few entries were just details about operations Basilisk went on. There was one that caught my eye though.

 _Today I become the leader of Titan Squad because Alex died. He was killed in a firefight during a raid on one of The Red Dragon's Lairs. Hellfire seems pretty shaken up about everything. Apparently, they were mates. At least his death was not in vain. We got all the information we needed to begin hunting down Fang. What he did in that Lair was horrible. It looked like he executed a bunch of children in the Lair. We'll hunt him down and make him pay._

That entry ran chills down my spine. They know what I did, but didn't know that I was the one who did it. That explains why the place was abandoned. I flipped through the next few pages until I reached their final confrontation with Fang.

 _We've been preparing for this for the last two months only to find that some hotshot street thief had beaten us to the chase! He was injured though, and for some strange reason, I saw a bit of Gerald in him, so I took him back to the HQ._

The next entry was about our first interaction from her point of view.

 _Our first interaction didn't quite go as I had expected it too, but I guess that's a good thing. As far as I can tell, he has that same fire as Gerald did and I'm eager to work with him._

I flipped all the way to the final entry.

 _This is it. My effort to save Violet from going through the same thing I had to endure. Even if it costs one thousand men, it will be worth it. The bond they share is stronger than the one Gerald and I shared. That is something I cannot afford to destroy._

Our bond? Does she mean… oh god no! Not after Ghost. Not now, not then, not ever.

I placed the book down on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. This is way too much for me to handle. My parents, then I find out that I've been in a coma for a month, and now this. Great. I hope whoever is getting food brings me some beer or some alcoholic beverage.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. Violet walked in holding a tray of what appeared to be a BLT. I don't even want to know what that's made out of here. It still disturbs me that we all eat beings that are just as smart, if not smarter than us.

Violet placed the tray on the floor next to me and sat down next to me. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"When is there not," I replied. "I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get up after a coma and say I'm ready to fight again. It's made ten times better when you're told you're basically fighting a losing battle."

"It's not all that bad. We still have each other." Violet said.

"But for how long. How long until that's taken away from me too?" Tears began to pool in my eyes. "I'm the one who is responsible for Basilisk's death. Hell, pretty soon I'm going to have all your deaths on my head, and I can't do jack shit to stop it."

"Nathan. You are not going to be responsible for my death. I'll make sure of that. In fact, I think you're going to go before I do." Violet said in a piss poor attempt to cheer me up.

"Yeah, saying I'm going to die first is a great way to cheer me up." I sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"A metric ton of beer would be nice for starters," I replied. "That means bring a lot." Violet nodded and then left the room. Some more alone time for my depressed ass. Never did I think getting a new chance at life would be this depressing and difficult. Sometimes I wish Arceus would just smite me and find another. It would be easier for all of us.

After a few minutes, Violet returned with a huge bottle in her hands. "They didn't have beer, so I brought the next best thing: tequila."

"That works for me," I said sitting up. "Give me the bottle." She pulled the bottle away from me. "Violet, I'm all for fun and games, but give me the fucking bottle." She pulled away yet again.

"I'm not giving you this entire bottle. I may be ignorant in some aspects of humanity, but I know what this does. The guy who owned me drank enough of it." Violet said.

"Just give me the bottle so I can eat the sandwich you brought. Please." I tried to reason.

"No, you're not going to have it, and I'll make sure you don't" She unscrewed the cork of the bottle and downed it all. Add another fun thing to the list: A drunk Violet! She immediately began to cough and wheeze. "What is this burning liquid."

"Better question. Why the fuck did you drink it all?!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"To stop you from drinking it!" She yelled back.

"Was that really the better way? Couldn't you have just dumped it on the floor or refused to get it?" I asked.

"I guess." She said, flopping on top of me.

"Oh god," I wheezed. "What did they feed you?"

I managed to push Violet off of me, and she began to giggle. "You know I love you with all my heart," She slurred. "I love you so much that you can be my mate."

As hard as it was in my state, I flew off the bed and onto the floor. "Violet, what did you just say?"

"I said that I love you, silly goose." She replied with the most crooked grin.

"I-I can't do that. Not after what happened to me at the hands of Ghost. Never again." I began to frantically repeat. I clawed my way to the nightstand and used it to stand. I grabbed hold of my crutches and made a hasty retreat out of my room.

I'll be waiting here then!" Violet yelled as I shut the door.

"I definitely need a drink now." I murmured to myself. I made my way to the mass hall in the search of some sort of drink. Unlike all the other times I've been there, the usually bustling mess hall was nothing more than a shallow reminder of what it used to be, and it seemed as though I wasn't the only one looking for a drink. At almost every table, there was someone going to town on a case of beers. It just looked depressing. There was no laughter. None of the old mess hall was left.

"Hey, you're that guy that we rescued!" An extremely drunk man said as he hobbled over to me. "It's nice to see you on your feet again." He then gave me a hug, which nearly knocked me over. He then shambled out of the mess hall to god knows where.

Looking back at the mess hall, I decided that I didn't need a drink anymore, and left. Maybe all I need is a calming walk through the halls.

Traveling through the halls was another reminder of how things have changed. Both people and pokémon filled this hall as they made their way to their required destinations. Now, only a few people walked these halls. In fact, most of the hallways were used as a lobby for the infirmary. A lot of injured people lay in cots that lined the wall. "I'd say the outside is better than this, but I know that's a lie. If they managed to push us back here, they are probably waiting for someone to leave so they can move in. I'm so glad that I woke up for this fun bit." I mumbled to myself. Maybe a chat with someone like Mystic would be good for my health.

I made my way over to Mystic's room. Unlike the other times I've been here, there were four additional guards waiting. They let me pass without incident and I entered Mystic's chamber. The old absol was sitting on her bed with a look of gloom. "Greetings, Grim. How may I assist you."

"You're not surprised that I'm up again?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I knew you were coming back. Arceus can't let go of her chosen that easily," Mystic replied. "I'm sure you've seen plenty of examples of the state of the PLE on your way here."

"Yeah, did a good job at stopping me from getting a drink," I said. "And I know it's bad if Violet drinks an entire bottle of tequila."

Mystic chuckled. "Always a strange one she is. Reminds me of an old friend. One that broke Michael." She mused.

"I have no sympathy for him. I wouldn't be using crutches to get everywhere if it weren't for him." I growled. At the mere mention of him, my blood began to boil.

"He was just like you once. Ready to fight those who wronged him and his friends. He used to be very sweet. He helped a kid fight his bullies. That's how he got his name. He was just the Knight at the time. It all changed during the final battle of The War of Fates. In a helicopter, he was shot down. My old friend was there with him. He was the only survivor."

"And why should I care?" I asked.

"Imagine that was you, but instead of my friend, it was Violet. My point is I'm showing you how easy it is to turn into a monster."

"Why? I came here to chat, not to be taught a deep lesson!" I said, growing angry.

"Because I saw you becoming a monster the day before you woke up. You killed Arceus in anger. I want to stop that from happening." She said.

I curled my fists up into a ball and at the top of my lungs, I yelled. "Leave my feelings and thoughts to myself." I stormed out of the room as quickly as possible in my current state.

"I don't even think I burned ten minutes doing this shit," I mumbled. "Looks like I'm returning to drunk Violet." I took the few minutes I had left to myself on the way back to ponder. I do this all the time, but do I get anywhere? It's just an endless cycle. I go hero mode for a bit, get my ass kicked, get all moody, and then something forces me to be a hero again. What am I even going on about? It's like I'm tearing myself apart from the inside.

I reached my new quarters and opened the door. There Violet was, hunched over the nightstand sobbing. "Why don't you love me?" She sobbed. Great, now I've hurt Violet.

"Violet. It's not that I don't like you. Something bad happened to me while I was imprisoned. Something that will haunt me forever." I said, trying to explain my actions earlier.

She turned around and got in my face. "WHAT?" She yelled.

"I-I can't say," I said. "I-it's traumatic." Violet threw me onto the bed and pinned me. No no no no no no no no no no. It's happening again.

"You're going to tell me or else!" She demanded.

"I was raped! Ghost raped me!" I yelled, the memories burning their ways into my head. Violet immediately let me go and fell to the floor. She looked up at and sobered up.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Violet said. Tears were freely flowing down my face.

"Yeah, well now you do. So before I go berserk, get the hell out of my room." I said, the internal conflict raging on inside me. Violet nodded and left, leaving me to wallow in my own pain.

 _It's not a smart idea to push those who love you away._

My eyes darted around the room searching for the source of the voice.

 _I am not able to pull you to my realm at this time._

Arceus…

 _I will fix your ailments, so you are in fighting shape._

"What if I don't want to be! Maybe I just want to suffer!" I yelled.

 _There is something that pains you, what is it?_

"You! You killed my family, and you didn't even have the decency to let me die!"

 _I- how did you find out about that? Is that why I couldn't pull you into my care? WHO DID YOU SPEAK TO?_

"Giratina."

There was no response, signaling that I once again was alone. Alone to sit in my own shit. Hopefully, some sleep will clear up my head. God, I hope so.

"You told her." A stern voice said. I popped my eyes open and found that I was back in Giratina's realm. I can't even get five minutes of undisturbed rest!

"Yes, I did. Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I have to accelerate my plans!" He roared.

"Aw boo hoo. Did I just move your lunch up an hour?" I mocked, fueling his rage. I know it's a bad idea pissing off a god, but I really don't care anymore.

"You… you are a fool!" He yelled, seething in rage. "I thought I taught you control."

"Control? When?"

"When you were put up against the other Violet." He glared down at me as I began to laugh.

"Yes, cause that taught me control. Fight someone who looks like a close friend and somehow learns how to control the big bad emotions. Here, I know you have parent issues, so let me put you with someone who looks like your mother and have you fight her. Tell me if that helps." Giratina flung me across the chapel and into the pews, nearly breaking my back.

"I have not the time to deal with your nonsense. You will come with me, and you will submit. If not, I will doom those who love you to endless pain." He threatened. Still dazed from his attack, I didn't respond. "Good, now you will be given weapons of extraordinary power. With these, you will bring down Arceus." All I could do was nod as he brought me to the Hall of Origin.

"Nathan, Giratina?" Arceus said confused. "So it is true. If you are here, it is not to indulge in conversation." Arceus solemnly looked towards the floor and sighed. "I shall not go down without a fight." Arceus fired a beam of light at Giratina which appeared to have cut a hole in him. It wasn't bleeding or anything, but instead, it leaked darkness. Giratina fired his own beam back doing the same damage to Arceus. Instead of darkness, her wound radiated light. They both fired the same beams at each other which resulted in a stalemate. I looked between both of them in awe and fear. I know they were powerful, but to see it put into action is something else entirely.

"Take the blades and deal the finishing blow!" Giratina shouted at me as two sickles marked with an unknown language appeared in front of me. I grabbed both the blades and stood up. Indecision plagued me as I watched the captivating struggle before me. The eternal struggle I felt came back in full force. One side argued that I should kill Arceus to avenge the death of my parents, the other argues that I should help Arceus because she gave us a second chance. "What are you waiting for? Do it!" Giratina yelled at me.

I looked between Arceus and Giratina one final time before concluding. I turned towards my target and dashed at them with my eyes closed, swinging widely in the hopes that I hit them. "So, after I've given you all that you've wanted. You stabbed me in the back. Giratina said darkly. I managed to make a smash gash on his body.

"Oh yeah? And what have you given me?" I replied.

"I gave you everything you desired. You wanted to stop being defeated in combat. I gave you those means. You wanted to be emotionally strong. I gave you the means. And yet, you want to throw it all away." He said.

The glare Giratina was giving me turned into full-on laughter. The wounds across his body faded and he gave me the equivalent of a grin. "You've passed the test." He said. I tilted my head in confusion. I think I may have hit him a little too hard.

"The hell are you talking about?" I asked. Seemingly out of nothing, a bunch of other legendary pokemon appeared. They all seemed to have looks of approval. "This was your final test to see how you would deal with extreme changes as well as being betrayed. You have passed and showed all of those who have doubted you that you can be trusted." Giratina explained.

"How much was real?"

"Anything that you experienced in the real world after you passed out didn't happen." He responded.

"Great. How much time has passed then?"

"Only a few hours." Everything faded to black. I guess he just sent me back on my way again. All of this is hard to digest. I have to remember every time I see someone that what had happened for the last "day" is a lie. On top of that, my trust with the "gods" here have been completely shattered. I can't take anything they say without being skeptical. Why would they try to make sure I was trustworthy? They brought me here. Shouldn't that be enough?

* * *

Play "Survival" by Muse


	19. Chapter 18: A New Dawn

**Author's Notes**

IM BACK! Sorry for the delay. Life hasn't been kind to me lately, but things look to be changing. I won't go into details, but I will say that I've been extremely happy. Now, to get on to the meat of things. My old writing server, The Dead Poet Society, was shut down by me a week ago. I have made a new server, the link is currently posted on my profile. The new server is called The Enlightened Archive. If you are interested in my work, I am currently working on some SCP styled documents for a Sci-Fi universe I hope to build along with some stories. I also urge you to join Writer's Haven. Without further delay, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18: A New Dawn

 _Beep... Beep... Beep_

The steady beep of a heart rate monitor brought me from my sleep. Everything was still blurry, and I couldn't help but notice a pinch in my lower abdomen. I slightly craned my head to see what was causing the pinch. Sudden pain exploded through my body. I tried to scream, but nothing would leave my throat. Glancing down at my stomach, I saw that I was cut open.

 _Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

The beat of my heart increased.

"Holy shit! He's awake!" A distant voice yelled.

"Get the sedatives!" Another shouted.

There was another pinch, and everything faded.

When I awake again, I was laying in my quarter's. Next to me was Violet who had been crying. She was sound asleep with her head on my shoulder. What time was it?

I slightly shifted my body to see the alarm clock causing my abdomen to explode in pain again. I hissed and fell back to my original position. Unfortunately, I woke Violet up, who stared at me in shock.

"Uh, hey Violet," I said with a slight smirk. She immediately brought me into a hug and began to cry.

I broke the hug and asked, "Why do you care so much about me?" She recoiled slightly and stared at me in surprise.

"Because, you are the only person who has shown me compassion since my parents, and you know what happened to them." She explained, looking deep into my eyes.

"And you know what happened to everyone I get close to. They all die because of me. I got my parents killed, I got my friends killed, and I know that you are going to follow." I said, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"That's a sacrifice I am willing to make for you." She said, placing a paw on my shoulder. "And that's because there is something different with you that sets you apart from every other human I've met. The years I spent in captivity were absolute torture for me. I saw hundreds of people torture innocent pokemon or worse. That shop keeper that you knocked out was keeping me there. That is why he got so hostile when you asked how much I cost. I was his favorite and at the end of every day, he'd take me out of my crate and into his room and he… he… he raped me." I turned to my side and stared blankly at her. I… I didn't know what to say. What to do. For the first time in a long time, I was lost for words. I pondered over my next words. An internal fight waged over containing my shame over what happened two nights ago.

"Violet…" I choked on my words. Was I really about to say this? Fuck it. "A few days ago when I was taken, Ghost had come into my room and… she had her way with my body. I… can't imagine what it was like to have that happen to you for years and I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Violet brought me into a hug, which really hurt my chest, but I didn't care. Not anymore at least. I know that in a couple hours it will be fixed thanks to the accelerated healing that I didn't ask for.

"I love you, Nathan." She whispered into my ear as she rested her head on my shoulder. Another internal war raged. I know that if I step into this and she does die, I won't be able to recover. Then again, if I died, it would have the same effect on her. Fuck it! I'm not going to torture to myself anymore because it might hurt in the future. I mean, that what life is, right? But then again, she's a Pokémon. That's taboo here, isn't it? I don't really care anymore. If someone has anything to say about this, they can shove it up their ass.

"I love you too, Violet," I spoke with the softest tone I could imagine. "And that will never change." Violet giggled at my comment, which gave me a feeling that I thought was gone forever. God, I feel like the Grinch now. I feel like my heart has grown ten sizes. No use in forcing myself to stay up, I should fall asleep. I can already tell I'm going to have a busy day tomorrow.

"Hey, wake up," Violet said, nudging my shoulder. "As much as I would love to keep you to myself, I'm sure the others would love to see you." Fully awake, I smiled.

"I can't argue with that. Anyway, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better knowing that you are alive and that I wasn't dreaming." She responded with a look of bliss. I guess being on death's doorstep has a weird way of bringing people together.

I got out of bed and got dressed. My chest still hurt, but not as bad as yesterday. "Hey, where is Inferno?" I asked, noticing the absence of the little devil.

"He's with a friend of yours right now. Rose, I think her name was." Violet answered.

"Rose? She came back with us?" That surprised me. She didn't seem like someone who wanted to fight.

"We brought her back with us. She was the one who lead us to you. We thought she could be our replacement for Ghost," She said, climbing out of bed. With both of us ready, we left our room and entered the hallway. Everybody was out in the hallway going about their routines. As soon as they all noticed me, they paused and looked at me in shock.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be up for another few days. Isn't that what the doctor said?" Hellfire said upon noticing me. The rest of the squad nodded in agreement.

"We all know what the doctor said, and I was under the impression that he wasn't going to get up last night, but he surprised me. From what I've seen, most of his wounds have already healed." Violet answered.

"But how is that possible?" Joker asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Hold on, what did the doctor say?" I asked, confused myself.

"The doctors that worked on you said that you wouldn't be up for an entire week while your wounds healed. He also said that he was shocked that you even managed to survive in the first place. But as it appears, your wounds are all but healed. Except for that one on your face. I guess you've gotten your first scar with us." Hellfire answered.

"Almost like a miracle from Arceus." Rose murmured. Everyone turned to look at her with a look of disbelief and amusement.

"You still believe in that dead religion?" Joker chuckled. "The people who still do are crazed cultists. Tell me, Rose, are you a cultist?"

"Shut up! You try living with your life at the mercy of someone else with no hope left!" She yelled at him.

"You fucking cultist." Joker shot back if this team could go one day without conflict.

"Enough. Both of you." I stepped in, using my meanest voice.

"And what are you going to do? Tear out your stitches and bleed on me." Joker laughed, completely disregarding my command.

"You'll be the one who bleeds when I'm done with you," I growled. "Leave her alone. Now"

"Look at you. Do you have to white knight for every female team member here?"

"Oh, you piece of shit! Take that back!" I yelled. I tried to rush him, but Violet held me back.

"Why the hell are you being a piece of shit today, Joker?" Hellfire asked.

"I loved Ghost. I know exactly what happened to her. None of you cared for her, and she snapped. I don't blame her for what she did. All of you are monsters!" Joker growled. Hellfire recoiled and shock, but quickly recovered. Joker took out his pistol out of his holster and pressed it against his temple. "Till death do us part." He uttered before pulling the trigger. His lifeless body fell to the ground devoid of the light we had associated with him.

"Holy shit!" Rose cried as she leaned into the corner and began to vomit. Violet had released her grip of me, and I fell to my knees, still unable to process what just happened. Within a minute, guards came rushing in.

"The hell happened?" One of them asked.

Hellfire glared daggers at him and said, "The stress got to him."

The other guard got on his radio and called for cleanup. We were all ordered to vacate the area and go to a briefing room on the other side of the HQ. Before we left, I retrieved Inferno who was more than excited to see me and made my way to the briefing room. Inside the room, Mystic was waiting for us. She gave me a nod as soon as she saw me and requested that Inferno wait outside the room. I told him that he has to wait outside while Violet and I talk about adult things. He didn't seem to understand, but he still listened.

"You have my condolences for Richard. He was a good soul. Just a bit set in his ways." Mystic said.

"Thank you," Hellfire said, refusing to make eye contact with Mystic. "I assume this is about who is taking Basilisk's position."

"We have already decided this. Shortly before the operation began, Basilisk had selected Grim as her successor." Immediately after she said that, I had images of Basilisk's final moments burned themselves into my vision.

"Alright." Hellfire murmured.

"I know that it must feel like Basilisk is just slapping you in the face with you being her XO and then being passed over by a newer member of the team. Speaking of being an XO, Grim, you need to choose yours." Mystic said. Of fucking course, I stole something from someone else again.

An XO? Great. I'm half tempted to pick Violet as my XO, but then it feels like I'm doing it because of what happened last night. Hellfire, on the other hand, has experience being an XO. "Hellfire will be my XO." Mystic nodded, and she continued.

"I have brought you here to tell you about your new assignment. As you may know, you are down to four team members, not counting Inferno."

"What do you mean? We have Charlotte and Steel still." Hellfire interrupted.

"We have confirmed reports that they went rogue. Your new task is to hunt down Ghost, Charlotte, and Steel while doing as much damage possible to both the Red Dragons and this new mystery organization. You may deal with this as you see fit. Dismissed." We all filed out of the briefing room and gathered outside.

"Congratulations on your promotion." Hellfire said although it sounded forced.

"I don't feel like I deserve it. All I did was get my ass kicked multiple times. I don't know what she saw in me, but I won't disappoint her. Not after what happened when we tried to escape," I said. "Anyway, I'm famished, so I'm going to go grab a bite. It's been a while since I've actually had some decent food. Do any of you want to join me?"

"I'd love to join you." Giggled Violet. Inferno was on the same boat as Violet.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Rose shrugged.

Hellfire just shrugged, and we all made our way to the mess hall.

It took no more than two minutes to reach the mess hall from the briefing room. The mess hall lacked its usual buzz and seemed to have taken a depressing tone. The usual lines that wrapped around the room and then some were gone. In its place, there was a short line. Everyone in the room seemed hyper-focused on something other than eating. Which is even weirder, since today's special was pizza or the Pokémon equivalent of it. People usually go crazy over it.

"What's with the lack of activity?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"A lot of the usual people here out doing assignments. We are working double time since they infiltrated us." Hellfire explained.

We went and got our food and sat down at a table in the corner of the mess hall. It was far enough from everyone else that it wouldn't disturb anyone else. "So, are things usually this depressing here? Cause I feel like I've just switched positions since you guys rescued me." Rose said, nervously looking around the room. "You guys don't have any prisoners here, do you?"

"We don't take prisoners to this location specifically. We usually use a government building to house our prisoners." Hellfire said, poking at her slice of pizza.

"Do you have… staff members guard these prisoners?" Rose asked uneasily.

"We don't have people who patrol it. At least I think we don't." I said with a mouth full of food, looking at Hellfire to finish that thought.

"He is right. We don't have staff members from this facility patrol our prisoners." Hellfire sighed. Something is bothering her. Being the squad leader now, I should talk to her after we finish eating.

For the rest of the time, we ate our lunch in silence. As we all left, I pulled Hellfire aside. "Are you alright? What is bothering you."

"Everything! I was told that I was going to be the next squad leader, but then you took it! All that training was for naught! And then, Joker, Richard, whatever you want to call him killed himself because of everything! Ghost was my friend too! I don't know what he was referencing, but if I find out you had a hand with her going insane, I will kill you." She yelled. She moved to leave, but I stopped her.

"The night before she went AWOL, I had snapped when she rubbed the fact that I had to care for Inferno in my face. Had I known that she would go insane, I wouldn't have done it. I just had a lot of things on my plate to deal with, and I wasn't in the best mental state." I said.

"Then it wasn't your fault." She murmured.

"What? To me, it sounds like it was my fault."

"No. She can take things like that and be fine. Something else must've pushed her to that limit. Being your XO, may I suggest a secondary objective?" Hellfire asked.

"Shoot."

"Finding out who or what pushed her over the edge."

"Of course. I can do that." For the first time today, Hellfire actually looked happy.

"Oh, by the way, since you are the new squad leader, you have Basilisk's old quarters. Usually, the XO takes the second bed, but I noticed that Violet was being extra friendly with you, so I'm going to let her take the bed in there. I'll just take your quarters. Before I do, please tell me that you guys didn't do anything weird in there?" Hellfire chuckled.

"Uh, well… we did just get together yesterday, so unless we both did something in our sleep. I don't think you have something to worry about." I said, slightly flustered.

"That is reassuring." Hellfire grumbled as she walked off to do whatever she does. Weird. One minute she looks pissed to the max, and the next minute she's joking around. I should keep an eye on her.

I shrugged and made my way to my new quarters. The interior of the room was way larger than my old one. One each side of the room was two beds. One was larger than the other one. I'm going to assume that the larger one is for the squad leader. On either side of the bed was a nightstand. Layed out on the one closer to my new bed was a piece of paper. It was a note addressed to me from Basilisk.

 _Dear Grim,_

 _If you are reading this note, then I am dead. You must be confused as to why I chose you over Hellfire, and my answer is simple. You reminded me of someone I used to know. Someone I used to care dearly for. You'll read about who I'm referencing in one of the files that I have kept in the corner of the room. I also saw something that you didn't see in yourself. You have a flame that pushes you forward. That night after you yelled at me, I was thinking of ways to reprimand you for it. Then I thought of why you did it. If I had known… If I had been in your shoes, I would've broken a long time ago. Even though you've been through hell, that flame you have inside you never faltered. That is a quality that not even Hellfire has. I know that you are the best choice to take my position._

 _Best of Luck, Basilisk._

I set the note down and made my way over to the filing cabinet in the corner. There were two drawers on it. One drawer was for operation reports and the other appeared to contain dossiers on each of the squad members. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked for my file.

 _Real Name:_ _Unknown_ _Nathan_

 _Code Name:_ _Ice_ _Grim_

 _Past: Attempts at asking for his past has been met with failure. From what I could figure out, he is an orphan. His parents died while he was young. He lived the next years of his life homeless. He then turned to a life of thievery. His thieving days ended at the hands of Fang. He then sighed up with the PLE at my suggestion._

 _Notes: It is clear that he had a much darker past. That is evident in his behavior. He seems to form attachments with a certain type of people(s). That was made evident by his recent attachment with Violet and her attachment with him._

 _Operations: Assassination of Disk (Success)_

 _Raid on Lair (High Casualties: Only Survivor)_

 _Raid on Red Dragon Camp (Success: Sustained minor injuries)_

I closed the file and tossed it back into the drawer. I should read the rest of them later. Could provide useful information with who I'm working with. I wonder if it is mandatory for a squad leader to collect information on squadmates. What purpose would it serve in the long run? I should ask Mystic when I get the chance to.

I left my new quarters and made my way to my old one. Violet was sitting on the bed playing around with Inferno. "So, how are my two favorite people doing?" I asked as I took a seat next to Violet.

"I am doing great, now that you are here," Violet said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Congrats on becoming the leader of the squad."

"Speaking of becoming the new squad leader, we got new quarters."

"Oh?"

"Here, let me show you. Bring Inferno as well," I brought Violet and Inferno to our new room to give them the grand tour. "As you can see, we now have two beds at our disposal. I was thinking we could take the larger one while Inferno could have his own bed. The room is also larger than our previous room, which gives us some room to stretch. On top of that, we now have two nightstands!" I chuckled. "Anyway, go gather what you want from our old quarters and bring them over here. I got some work that I need to do, so I'll be back in an hour." Things finally seemed to be looking up. Even with all the shitty things that have happened, I finally felt happy. Now, time to go talk to Mystic about my new responsibilities.

* * *

Play "Apple Blossom" by The White Strips

* * *

Just a little side note here at the end, the dossiers of the other characters will not make an appearance in the other chapters. If you wanted to read them, I will be posting them to both The Enlightened Archives and Writer's Haven.


	20. Chapter 19: Gaining Our Bearings

**Author's Notes**

 **I'd like to apologize for the massive delay with this chapter. I've finally caught a break with the hell that is my life and have managed to finish this chapter. I'm going to keep this brief, but I want you to know that I am going to fix my work schedule for The Guardian. As always, if you have any question, comments, or concerns, feel free to comment or PM me. Alternatively, you can dm me on Discord. I have left a link on my profile.**

 **Edit: I have added a new part that was originally supposed to be used in the next chapter to clear up some confusion. My apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Gaining Our Bearings

I like to lie to myself. To say everything will be alright, and for once in my life, it wasn't working. So, I did the next best thing. Stay up all night mulling over my thoughts. Each time, they lead me back to my failure here during my first raid. I didn't even think of them when I went to investigate. I just left them alone in the hopes that they were alright. What did Basilisk and Mystic see in me that I didn't?

Next time me, the bed shifted as Violet sat up. I assumed she was checking in on me, so I laid still with my eyes shut tight. I expected her to lay back down after checking on me, but minutes passed without another sound besides… sniffling.

Opening my eyes, I saw Violet sitting at the edge of my bed. She cried as she looked down at her arm. I sat up, and she turned to face me, surprised. She had my knife in her other hand. She was cutting herself and for the first time in forever, I didn't know what to do.

"I... It's not what it looks like." She croaked. I recognized that tone of voice. It's the very same tone I carry. The tone of someone who is broken. I finally understood what she needed, and without a second thought, I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Vi. I understand." I whispered softly to her. She immediately broke down into tears in my arms and returned the hug. We sat there for what had to be an hour before Violet broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm so sorry. I… I just can't help it some times." She spoke through the tears.

"I know. I'm not exactly a saint myself. Took almost a year for me to stop, but that was before I had anyone to help me, but I'm here for you. What caused it? Bad memories?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I suffer from those issues too. In fact, that's why I'm not able to sleep. Remember when I found you? Well, I was in command that mission and I was the only one who got out because I was a stupid leader." Instantly, all those memories came flooding back to me. I didn't remember seeing their bodies anywhere, but now they were everywhere in the memory.

"It's not your fault. It was their fault for putting you in that position without any prior training." She tried to comfort.

"No, it wasn't. They thought I was a miracle worker. After all, a street thug like me who did nothing but steal managed to kill one of the worst crime lords within the Red Dragons. I guess I appeared like I could take on the world and win. Probably why I'm the leader of Titan Squad."

"That's not the only reason why. I had never trusted anyone like you. When I was still trapped, I was afraid of everyone who walked through that door and I was initially afraid of you until I saw the look you had in your eyes. Those cold unfeeling eyes held a light behind them. As someone who had lost all hope, I found you attractive. I was willing to fight for you. I was willing to die for you, so the fact that they tried to elevate you to such a position doesn't surprise me. All these people know is darkness, as far as I can tell. You still have a little light left in you. A purpose. Something that the people here need." She said. Those words managed to make my self doubt worse because I knew I would let them down. Looks like I'm going to visit Mystic again.

"Thanks, Vi," I thought for a moment. Should I say this? Aw, fuck it! "I love you"

She looked shocked for a moment, but her shock quickly melted into a grin. "I love you too, now lay down and get some sleep."

I laid back down, but this time Violet was clinging firmly to me. It was rather different, and her fur was very warm. It was more comfortable with her clinging to me then without, strangely. Funny how I thought I'd be opposed to this after… Ghost… but, Violet repaired the damage she did and has made me comfortable with the entire situation even after what happened yesterday. Let's hope I can pull through being a leader again. For the first time tonight, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up before Violet did. I got out of bed as carefully as possible as to not wake her up. She looked so peaceful sleeping with that grin on her face. I guess I did something right. I got dressed, slipped on my mask and gloves, and left my quarters. I headed for the mess hall for my daily dose of coffee.

Entering the hell known as the crowded hallways, I made my way to the Mess. Much to my surprise, the lines weren't that long yet. Guess I woke up early. REALLY early, which is shocking considering the amount of sleep I got.

I slipped out of bed unnoticed, got dressed, and left the room and headed down to the Mess. The hallways were devoid of all life, which surprised me. People were usually out and about at any time during the day. The few people who were out in the hallways looked like lost souls. Something about them was… off.

Shrugging it off as my own superstition, I entered the Mess Hall and found even more of these… lost souls. They all turned their attention to me and stared.

"Can I… help you with anything?" I asked, confused as to what was happening. Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good, and that put me on edge. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see who it was. It was a medic, or at least I think it was.

"These are refugees from a liberated camp. They had nowhere else to go, so we gave them a home here." She said, brushing past me.

"When did this all go down?" I asked, glancing at each Pokemon and human in the room. They all had cuts and bruises all over them. There was a deadness in their eyes. Whatever they went through, it must've been terrible.

"About an hour or two ago. Task Force One liberated the camp with minimum casualties." She replied, helping a young child who had been cut down the leg.

"Task Force One?"

"Task Force One is the main bulk of our forces. The small teams you are accustomed to are essentially our special forces teams." She explained, finishing stitching up the cut.

"Huh, didn't know they were a thing," I said, walking off to make myself a coffee. Task Force One, eh. Wasn't aware that the PLE had access to such a thing. Makes me wonder, what else do we have?

After I made my coffee, I sat down at an open table and began enjoying the magical hot beverage. As I downed my drink, I began to ponder what I'm going to do. I obviously need to talk with Mystic to gain my bearings, but besides that, I don't really know. Should I do training or should I-

"Excuse me sir, but may we talk?"

It was a weary-looking lucario who looked like she went through hell.

"Sure, take a seat." I smiled, trying to be as inviting as possible considering she just got out of hell.

She sat down across from me and returned the smile. "My name is Lucina and I wanted to know if this place is safe from… them."

"Don't worry Lucina. This place is safe from them." I said, giving another warm smile. I didn't like having to lie, but it was the best thing to do here. I mean, they got in here once. I have reason to believe they'd do it again.

She breathed a sigh of relief and set her head down on the table. "My parents were afraid of accepting the help of your friends for that very reason. Could you go talk to them while I rest my eyes?"

"Of course." I spoke, finishing off my coffee. She pointed me towards them and off I went. They had the same look of weariness just like Lucina. Whatever happened to them must've been horrid.

As they saw me approaching them, their look of weariness melted into terror.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, trying to soothe them. The last thing I wanted was for them to turn violent.

"Y-you monster." One spoke.

"You killed our son." The other spoke.

I froze, recognizing who they were. The parents of that riolu that I had been forced to kill. Yet again my past resurfaces to bite me in the ass.

"I… I had to. He would've killed me." I said, fighting my hardest against the emotions that were threatening to spill out of me.

"So you pick the lives of one over the lives of ten? You are a monster." I fell silent. The waves of guilt crashed into me and I fell to my knees.

"I know…" I croaked. My reaction surprised them. I don't know what they were expecting, but it definitely wasn't remorse.

Behind me, I heard footsteps. It was Lucina. She stood in an almost defensive posture in front of me.

"What did you do?" She growled at them.

"He was the one who killed your brother!"

"That's irrelevant. I told you to let go of it after it happened. Hate does nothing but tear us apart."

The one who called me a monster stood up. "I knew it was a mistake calling you our daughter again!" Lucina froze, tears welling up in her eyes.

I stood up and got ready to defend her, but I wasn't prepared for him to run up to me and jab the spike on his hand into my thigh.

I yelled out in pain and held the wound, falling to one knee. Blood oozed out of the wound.

"I am going to avenge my only child." He growled, kicking me in the chest. His kick sent me flying across the room and when I hit the ground, I could tell something wasn't right. I found it difficult to breathe and blood began to pool in my mouth.

I raised my head slightly to see what he was doing. He was coming right for me. People tried stopping him but were literally run through.

Once he reached me, he sucker punched me. My head snapped back and my eyes began to water. I turned my head back to see him. All I saw was a blurry outline of him, but I could clearly tell that his fist was glowing blue. Well, this is. Might as well go out with a bang.

I spat blood on him and with the best smile I could muster, I croaked, "Who's the monster now?"

I fell limp and closed my eyes. Everything faded away. Was I finally dead?

* * *

Hours later, I woke. Everything still hurt, but not as severe as it was earlier. Titan squad was gathered around the bed I laid on. Lucina was above me, healing my wounds.

Lucina noticed I woke up and stepped back, allowing Violet to immediately crush me in a hug. Well, not literally.

"You have to stop doing this shit to me." She whispered.

"Hey, it wasn't like I asked that guy to kick the shit out of me," I said, hissing slightly from the pain in my chest.

"He's right. I was the one who got in the way," Lucina said remorsefully. "I am sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You tried helping me. I was the one who fucked things up with your parents." I said with a sad smile. I saw her perk up a little.

"You are too kind, sir." She replied. Violet glanced over at Lucina and studied. She turned back to me with a grin. Whatever she just thought of scares me.

"You are a good fight and a damn good healer. We could use you on Titan." Hellfire chirped up.

"I agree. We'd love to have you here." I spoke.

Lucina smiled and nodded her head. "I don't believe I caught your name earlier, sir."

"My bad. The names Nathan. You can call me Grim or Nate. Whichever floats your boat." I chuckled.

She walked over to the bed and got on one knee. "Nathan, you have given me a second chance and for that, I owe you my life. From this point on, I shall guard you as if you were my mate." She then stood up and went back to her original position.

"I like your choice of words," Violet giggled. "I think we are going to be great friends.

"So, how long will I be bedridden for?" I asked

"You may leave the bed, but you cannot physically exert yourself." Lucina said, motioning for me to stand.

Violet got off of me and I stood. My leg still burned, but I could put pressure on it without it giving way. My chest hurt as well, but it's half as bad as it was when I was getting my ass kicked.

I took a few steps forward and while I may have a limb, I could walk.

"I'm going with you to make sure you don't fall." Violet said.

"As am I. I made an oath to you and I won't leave your side unless necessary." Lucina spoke. Violet giggled a bit. I have a feeling this was part of her "master plan."

"So, I needed to talk with Mystic about a few things regarding my new position," I looked at Violet and Lucina, "You sure you guys want to tag along? " They both nodded.

"Well, they want to, but Rose and I don't," Hellfire chuckled. "We'll be at our quarters. By the way, you don't have to worry about running into that lucario, we removed him from the base." Rose and Hellfire both left the room leaving me, Violet, and Lucina alone.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I asked.

"I believe we are." Lucina responded and we both left the medical area. As we left, I caught a glimpse of the other rooms. They were full of other refugees and a few personnel. Some of the injuries I saw were horrid. There was one refugee that was missing their legs. I know they can't hear me, but I swear vengeance on the Red Dragons.

We continued down the hallways and came upon Mystic's room. Much to my surprise, the guards were absent.

"You guys need to stay out here. I don't think she wants you guys to be in there with me."

"Of course," Violet said. I could tell she was pleased with being left alone with Lucina.

* * *

(Violet's POV)

Now that my love has gone to complete his business, I can set my plan in motion. I saw the way Lucina was looking at him. I know she wants him just as much as I want him and I'm completely fine with sharing, so long as it makes him happy and that she keeps him safe.

"So, Lucina. Wanna talk about Nate?" I asked with my usual sly grin. This is going to be fun.

"What about him?" Lucina asked, oblivious to my overall goal.

"Well, I saw the way you looked at him. You even said you'd defend him like you were his mate." Lucina looked towards the floor and blushed.

"H-hey! He's just the only human who has treated me with kindness!" She sputtered.

"I understand. That's why I originally fell for him as well. He gave me hope and I love him dearly for it. You know, I'm not opposed to sharing him with you." Her head shot up and she gave me a look of surprise.

"Why? From my experience with humans, they only picked one partner for life." She said.

"Let me worry about it and because I see a bit of you in me. I know you'll treat him like he's a king and for that, I am willing to share."

Right then and there, the door to Mystic's room opened and we both greeted Nate with our best smiles. He gave us both a look of confusion but shrugged it off as nothing. Good.

"Alright, I've got some ideas. Before I share them, I believe it would be more helpful for me to get some rest considering what just happened." He said, with a slightly pained expression.

"Yes, you should get some rest," Lucina said. "I shall remain guard outside your door while you rest."

* * *

Nothing was okay with what just happened. Nothing! Zilch! As soon as we got back to our quarters, Violet revealed her master plan.

"In what world do you think that's okay!" I yelled. "I won't even entertain that thought, so stop fucking trying!"

Violet looked genuinely surprised as she tried to convince me. "But think of it as another me!" She said.

"No! I am not a person that takes for people on a date at once! ONE PERSON! ONE FUCKING PERSON! SO STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE ME!" I stormed out of the room, which is a little of an overstatement considering the horrid state of my leg. Lucina saw me walk past with her ears perked up, but I scoffed and walked off, anger coursing throughout my body.


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes**

 **Heyo. Sorry for the delay in between this chatper and the last chapter. Life kinda destroyed my schedule, but I am back and I will try to do my very best to uphold my schedule. If you have any questions or just want to talk, I have the various ways to contact me in my profile, or you can just contact me and thank you all for continuing to stick by this story. It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

"You're getting better at this." My trainer remarked as he stood back up. It had been three weeks since I sustained the leg injury. Thank fuck for the extraordinary healing ability Arceus bestowed upon me. It did take a week though, and in that time, I spent almost every moment learning how to be a leader and not get everyone killed. Week two is when I started physical training and training with firearms. Now, I was wrapping up everything that I was learning.

"Are we almost done here?" I asked, sweat beating down my face.

"Yes we are, but after this one final lesson," He said with a slight devious glint in his eyes. He threw a punch at me. "Always expect the unexpected." Since he was tuckered out from the four fights we just had, his blow was slow and forced, allowing me to dodge it and knee him easily.

"Next time, Daymon. Don't use movie quotes to train me." I chuckled as I helped him off the ground.

"Duly noted," He gasped. "I officially name you above a rookie. Go forth and do whatever it is you do. I'm just going to lay down here... for a few years maybe."

I gave him a nod of thanks and left the training room. I liked Daymon way more than I like the previous two. Trying to sell me out to the katana master of brooding.

In the hallways, Hellfire was waiting. Well, as I found out maybe a week ago, her real name is Ava. She just rolled with the name that Richard gave her after they split. I didn't even know they dated.

"Look at you. Not coming out with any bruises." She smirked as I rolled my eyes. Ever since Violet tried hooking me up with Lucy, I've been rooming with Hellfire. She drops her cold demeanor real quick once you get to know her.

"Surprise!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"So, jokes aside. Now that you are done with training, are you going to talk to Violet?" She asked.

"Look, I explained it to you. That move made me super uncomfortable. I still don't understand why Violet assumed I'd be _that_ kind of person." I sighed.

"Did I ever explain why she did that?"

"No. You passed out immediately after saying my name." I responded, idly counting the people and pokemon that walked by.

"Well, in our society. When a male finds a mate, that mate does everything they can to please the mate. This includes what Violet tried doing or just spending time with their mate. I know in human culture, that's a horrible sounding thing, so let me explain. The male's role is to defend the territories of whatever pack they are in, hunt for meat, and protect the females while they gather berries, among other things. No matter if the alpha of the pack is male or female, the roles remain the same. What she was trying to do is please you the only way she knew how. She lived her entire life around people who paid for that very thing, so she assumed that's what all other humans are like." Ava explained. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"I am an idiot," I said while running off to find Violet. "Thanks for the clarification!" I was angry at myself for not even considering it. I knew the life she lived before, what had happened, and it still didn't phase me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I muttered to myself as a dashed by many confused people. Upon reaching our quarters, I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. Apparently, I had created enough noise to catch the attention of Violet, who opened the door to her... well... our shared quarters, and poked her head out. Upon seeing me, her eyes widened, and she went to close the door, but I signaled for her to wait.

"Just... give me... a sec..." I panted. She nodded and stepped out of the room. After a few minutes of exasperated breathing, I finally could speak properly.

"Vi, I... uh..." I began. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I didn't understand your reasoning behind it." She looked taken back. I think an apology, much less how I delivered the apology, was the last thing she expected.

The look of pure confusion changed to that of pure joy. "Nate, I honestly didn't expect this. I thought I did something wrong, but this... this is wonderful!" She hugged me, and I swore I could feel my back pop. She was really fucking strong.

She let go of me and smiled. "Alright, Vi. Uh... this is still a bit awkward for me, considering we had a three-week break. Uh... mind if we take things slow again?"

"Anything for you, Nate. Oh, and are you okay with Lucy being around?" She asked.

"I don't mind. Can't blame her for falling for my irresistible charm." I said sarcastically while making finger guns. Violet chuckled at my display of utter stupidity.

"Ya know, I missed that. Your sarcastic nature and your ability to make everything better." She said softly.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my common displays of stupidity. Jokes aside, how have you been doing these last three weeks?"

"Well, I've been fine. Hellfire explained why you had reacted that way a few days ago and said you'd come around eventually, so that really helped. I found a houndoom that was willing to train Inferno, so he's been there for the last few weeks. You'll be surprised when you see him again. He's matured a lot. You?"

"Not much has changed with me. I've been training my ass off to reach everyone's expectations with me. That means I won't get my ass handed to me in fights anymore. I managed to befriend Hellfire and... that's practically it." Violet smirked.

"Hellfire told me about your first physical training sessions," She snickered. "The mental image was wonderful."

"Hey! That's not... I had to... I-"

Hellfire burst into the hallway with a look of panic. "Grim... Nate... you need to see this. One of your squadmates that were under your command during the raid turned up beaten to a bloody pulp bearing a message."

"Where?" I asked, relieved that they could all possibly be alive, but at the same time terrified at what was happening to them. If Hellfire losing her cool is any indicator of how bad things are, I'd say whoever they were walked into to the Facility with a nuke strapped to them. Violet looked equally as concerned. Not exactly sure if it was because Hellfire used my name or because of what's happening.

"By the entrance. They have a message for you specifically." She frantically said. I slipped on my mask and gloves and followed close behind her, with Violet on my tail.

Upon reaching the entrance, it was blocked off by two armed guards. "Just a heads up. If you have a weak stomach, I'd hang back."

"Thanks for the heads up, but we'll be fine," I responded, glancing back at them. They both give me a nod of affirmation, and I turned back to the guards. "May we pass now?" They moved out the way, and we saw their... her...

A thin cloth laid over her body. Medical staff swarmed around her, trying to heal her every wound, or at the very least, trying to stabilize her.

From what I could see, she's been through hell. The areas of her body that weren't covered by the cloth had various cuts, scars, bruises, and lacerations. One of her eyes were swollen shut, and her left ear was missing. What had happened to her was horrible. I approached her and kneeled by her side, looking over her.

"I've seen what the Red Dragons can do," Hellfire began. "This is way too surgical to be them.

"I have an idea of who it could be," I said, still staring down at her. "The guy who nearly killed me. I heard talks that he's part of some shadow organization on the mission where I took a bullet. They said something about him taking on their boss and winning."

Of course, I knew more than I was let on, but don't want to sound crazy naming the reason why I'm here is because of their God/Goddess that they don't revere often.

"Do we know who he is?" She asked.

I thought about letting her know some of what Mystic shared with me, but the train of thought was cut off when she grabbed my arm.

"I... know... who you are... where you come from..." She gargled through bloodstained teeth. "Please, Guardian... stop them... they're... he's afraid of you... desperate..." She fell silent, but her eye still stayed trained on me.

"I promise you I will do everything I can to avenge you and to avoid whatever they are planning to do," I said, and she smiled up at me before going limp.

"Did she..." I began.

"She is alive. Barely." Responded one medic.

"Good. Keep her that way," I turned to Hellfire. "Assemble the team in one of the briefing rooms."

"Angry, Guardian?" It was... _him_. "Perhaps you are shocked to hear my voice again. It matters not... _Nathan_." How... how did he know my name.

"You're right. It doesn't matter, _Michael_." I said, trying to find where he was coming from.

"I see you have met Mystic. I wish I had more time, but no matter. Your "friend" is dying of a toxic developed to kill the victim slowly. She has a few hours left. Prove to us that you are indeed the Guardian once spoken of in prophecy. The man from another world. The savior of humanity. I am a warrior of honor, so instead of having you search the city like I had been ordered, I shall provide you with the coordinates. They are etched onto her chest. It wasn't my idea, but our newest partners have some... demands we must meet. Until I have the chance to test your skills against mine." The entrance fell silent. I looked around, still trying to find where he was speaking from, but it was ultimately to no avail. He had disappeared without at a trace.

"Damnit," I yelled. After a few more moments of empty silence, I stood. "Get her to the medical rooms and make sure she survives. If I know anything about our friend, it's that he likes to talk about his big plans. Violet, you're with me. Hellfire, gather up the rest of Titan. We're not going to keep me waiting." Everyone went about doing what I told them to do silently. One of the medics approached me and gave me a slip of paper with the coordinates on it. Almost forgot about that already.

Violet and I left the entrance area and headed for a briefing room. Along the way, we sparked up idle chatter regarding what had just happened.

"You fought that guy alone?" She asked. "I don't even know if I would be able to go near him."

"Truth be told, I didn't expect to make it out of there. I thought everyone else I went in with was dead, and the Braixan needed saving, so I took the chance to go out saving another." I responded.

"What about me and the rest of the Pokemon you rescued?"

"I wanted you to replace me on Titan if I had died. Why? I saw you in me."

She looked at me and smiled. "It's funny. When I first saw you walk in, I know instantly that there was something different about you. When I saw the look in your eyes, I know you were there to help us. I'm so happy I trusted in you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here now... with you."

I took her paw and squeezed it while smiling at her. She returned the gesture. "So, I remember you being able to pick out who I was moments after seeing me for the first time. How?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess. All I knew is that the PLE existed and they hated the Red Dragons and freed others like me, and I figured that no one would punch out a dealer like that without being PLE. Nice punch, by the way."

"Thanks, Vi," I smiled. "It was anger that fueled the energy behind that hit."

"Still, it was an impressive hit. Anyways, the Knight mentioned something about you being from another world and called you Guardian?" Shit. I was hoping she didn't hear that. I mean, I could lie, but she is definitely going to find out later, so I guess it would be better to hear about it from me.

"Alright," I sighed. "It would honestly be better if you forgot anything of what he said, but to sum it all up, I was brought to this world by your God/Goddess, Arceus, who gave the role of protector of humanity, or Guardian if you will, but I've obviously taken some liberties with said role, considering I'm more of a Guardian of everything."

She fell silent as she tried to process everything. Or at least I assume that's what she was doing. Said silence carried us all the way to the briefing room. As I was entering the room, I heard Violet whisper, "My lover is divine. Hehe," behind me.

Hellfire had done her own part. Rose and Lucy were waiting. Lucy, upon seeing me, shifted her gaze to the floor. I should probably speak to her later.

"As you may know, because of the injury I sustained three weeks ago, we were not able to participate in the mission that Mystic had planned for us. I apologize for that, but we have a new opportunity. Hellfire and Violet remember this, but during my second mission here, which was a Raid. I was nearly killed by a man who goes by, The Fallen Knight. A few moments ago, he reached out to us. He has the team I went in with captive and has provided us with coordinates." I explained.

"This sounds like a trap." Rose commented.

"That's precisely why I'm going in first. I want you to stay behind me and secure the area. More importantly, I want you all to stay safe."

Lucy looked up, shocked. "You'd put yourself in harm's way just to keep us all safe?"

"Yeah, he does that a lot. He took a bullet for me," Violet chipped in. Lucy looked dumbfounded. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Right. So we leave in two hours. Get ready and meet me back at our quarters. Does anyone have any questions or any statements?" I finished.

"I've taken the liberties of acquiring some additional gear for us. Grim, you have a ballistic vest with a holster as well as M1911. Violet, you also have a vest as well as some metal tipping for your claws. Lucy, as you are our squad healer, you have been given your own specially designed vest with medical supplies. Rose, you are our agile attacker and have been given a suit of lightweight armor, meaning you are protected but are still able to be sharp. I also have a vest. Each of these items have been delivered to your quarters." Hellfire said. Kinda wish she let me in on this, but it still is a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you, Hellfire. Anything else?" I looked around the room. "Dismissed." Everyone filtered out of the room one by one except Violet.

"Wow, that was really professional." Violet mused.

"Well, I did spend a week training for this. Anyways, we should get ready for the rescue mission."

Violet placed her hand on my shoulder. "They'll be fine, Nate and if they are not. It isn't your fault." She spoke softly.

"Vi, I was the one who failed them. They got caught because of my inability to lead properly," I said. "Whatever has happened to them is my fault, but I'm going to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"That's why you won't fail, Nate." She smiled. We headed back to our quarters, where we got our gear on and played the waiting game. I flopped on my bed, and Violet sat down next to me.

"So, uh, how is everything?" Violet said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Half-decent, I suppose. Besides the three week break, how have you been?" I responded.

"Good." She replied.

I chuckled, "You aren't very good at this keeping the conversation going thing, are you?"

Violet looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smirked, "Isn't that what I just did?"

"Oh, you... are sly..." I said. After that, the room fell silent. There were another few attempts to spark up a conversation, but they all fell apart just as the first one did.

"So, we kinda suck at sparking conversation, huh?" I remarked. Violet nodded in agreement. "I think now would be a great time for us to check on the others, right?" Violet nodded once again. Great insight, Vi.

Much to our surprise, the hallway was way more lively. Lucy and Rose idly talked among themselves while Hellfire was leaning in the corner, checking her gear.

"Welcome to the hallway, Grim." Hellfire greeted. I gave her a nod and found my own place on the wall, Violet right next to me.

"How much longer do we have before we head out?" I asked.

"Mmm... about an hour and thirty." She replied.

I looked over at Violet, "Do you think it's a good time to speak to Lucy?"

"I think now would be a good time, on the account that she's afraid to live by the pledge she made to you," Violet said, looking over at Lucy, who was shying behind Rose as they spoke. "But at least she became friends with Rose."

"Yeah, that's good, I guess. Anyways, hold down the fort. I will be back in a few." I said, walking towards Lucy.

"Hold down the fort? I don't know if I'm going to be able to do that. I have a sudden urge to light a fire." Violet smirked. Hellfire snickered behind her. I rolled my eyes at them. So, that's what it feels like to talk to me when I'm in a sarcastic mood.

"Hey, Lucy," I called out as I got closer. "You mind if I talk to you for a bit?" She poked her head out from behind Rose, and her expression was that of pure dread. I felt horrible for her.

"S-sure, s-sir." She stuttered.

"I just wanted to apologize for the big blow-up I had three weeks ago. I didn't understand why Violet was doing that, and I know and respect the fact that you have feelings for me. I come from a culture where you usually date one person at a time, so doing that rubs me the wrong way." I explained. She looked shocked. Like Violet, she wasn't expecting this either.

"You mean, I wasn't inadequate?" She asked.

"No, and I'm truly sorry that I made you feel that way." Holy fuck that made me feel worse about the entire situation.

"It's alright. I should've guessed that there were some barriers. I just let my feelings cloud my judgment," She said, glancing down at the floor. "I mean, you are one of the few people who have treated me well."

"Don't worry, that fact won't change, and I totally understand that. Anyways, since we ironed the three-week blow-up out, why don't you and Rose join Hellfire, Violet and I back there?"

"Oh, we will. I just thought you wanted to distance yourself from me, so Rose joined me to make sure I wasn't alone." She explained.

"Alrighty, then, I will see you over there, I said, walking away. I stopped and turned to her, "Again, I'm really sorry."

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"Who let Grim drive?" Hellfire asked, shaken up in the back of the van we took.

"Look, my fancy driving skills got us there faster, did it not?" I responded.

"Yeah, at the expense of my dinner." Violet quipped back.

"Where we are going, we don't need food," I said, hopping out the van. "But seriously, you might see some absolutely fucked shit."

"You don't need to remind me. I remember what I saw at that old abandoned Lair." Violet shivered.

"What? What did you guys see?" Lucy asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me," I said. "Alright. We are a block away from the warehouse. Rose, I want you to keep to the walls and ceiling. Make sure no one knows you are there. Violet, I want you to stick to the shadows. If there is anyone there, take them out silently. Hellfire, Lucy, you two are with me. Stick to cover. If things get too hot, let the others deal with it."

We made our way to the warehouse. Upon seeing it, I froze. There was the place where I killed Fang, and where Ace was shot and killed.

"This can't be a coincidence," Hellfire remarked. "I mean, why would they bring them here of all places?"

"They are doing this to try and fuck with my mind. This is the site of my first achievement and failure," I explained. "We have our jobs. Let's go and do this quickly and quietly." Rose split off from the group while everyone else got into breaching position. I took my pistol out of its holster and kicked the door open. Hellfire, Lucy, and I ran in only to be greeted by silence. I couldn't see five inches in front of me.

"Lucy, can you see anybody else's aura?" I asked.

"Several against the wall and..." Before she could finish, I felt something slash my arm. I hissed in pain as Lucy went to work fighting whatever attacked me.

"Your blood tastes sweet." Said my unknown assailant. I've hurt a lot of things in my life, but that easily was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard. There was a yelp followed by silence. I hope that meant Lucy got whatever it was.

"It has been defeated," Lucy said, returning to Hellfire and me to work on my wound. "But something was wrong with its mind. It was as if its aura was corrupted. Like something else was there pulling the strings."

The lights flickered on, flooding the warehouse with light. The thing that attacked me was an Umbreon. At the front of the room, were those we were here to save, but they weren't chained up as I had expected. Instead, they stood behind a man who held a long knife.

"Bravo. Bravo. You figured it out faster than anyone else could've, but I would expect nothing less from a Lucario, much less a member of your team." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked, training my pistol on him.

"Why, I am the man who cut his way through Hyatia to get to you. This is my grand finale." He said with a wolfish smile.

"What? You getting your ass kicked? I responded.

"They say the mind of the tortured is fallible. Unfortunately, it is true. I would've relished torturing them, but twisting them and turning one of your failures against you is better. I will enjoy doing the same to your new team. Now, time to die."

"Do not kill them. Knock them out." I ordered.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Their mind is ruined. There is no bringing them back, Guardian."

The first one reached me, I dodged his crazed leap and kicked him in the back of the head.

"He may be right. Their aura is... empty. Whoever they were before, they are gone."

Another charged me, but she was hit with an aura sphere. With the last three being dealt with by the others, I took the opportunity to go at my new twisted knife buddy.

"You... you're supposed to kill them! You're supposed to prove what all of humanity is!" He growled as I got close to him. "I will prove to everyone that their savior is just another monster that humanity created!" He tried stabbing me, but I took his arm and broke it over my shoulder. He stumbled backward, holding his arm that was now bent at a weird angle.

I picked up his knife, "I'm not the monster here. I don't know how many people you've slaughtered, but it ends here." I said, stabbing him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and blankly stared up at me.

"How..." He croaked.

I kneeled down next to him and said, "Never charge at someone ready to defend themselves and never piss someone off before fighting them." I stood and left him.

"The Umbreon! The... corruption is gone!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They are... still gone," Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"We're done here. Take the Umbreon and drive back to base. I'll radio for support with taking these guy home."

* * *

(The Fallen Knight POV)

"Will you uphold your part of the deal now that he is dead?" I asked, staring down Mewtwo.

"I shall so long as you promise the destruction of the Guardian," Mewtwo said. "For it is he who poisons the world."

"Do not worry. We have a plan to deal with him. We have a squad of soldiers ready to receive your enhancements. One has a unique edge against him. He is also from his home, Earth." I explained.

"Very well. I'll do whatever to destroy him."

I smiled underneath my helmet. "Good.


End file.
